L'Ange
by Luna Lodwick
Summary: Amy, jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, a un passé difficile. Sa mère n'est pas une tendre. Seul rayon de soleil: Son Ange. J'ai inséré Amy comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de Twilight. Bonne lecture ;D
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voila, encore une fic Twilight, mais cette fois, je l'ai écrite seule [Moi Luna, pas Tsukii]

Je tiens bien à repréciser qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Il y a juste Amy que j'ai créé. Et surement par la suite [mais bon je ne sais pas encore], d'autres personnages.

Je précise aussi qu'il vaut mieux avoir lu les quatre tomes de la saga, histoire que je ne vous spoïle pas certains passages =p

Bonne lecture.

Luna

**Chapitre 1:** L'Ange

Mon plus lointain souvenir date de mes deux ans. Même si à l'époque, je n'étais encore qu'une simple humaine, je me rappelle de tout: la netteté des visages, des odeurs, des coups.

Ce jour-là, mon père était partit. Il nous avait abandonné, ma mère et moi, ne supportant sûrement plus les crises de folie de sa femme.

Oui. Cette dernière était folle. Je me rappelle d'elle dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle s'était retournée, un rictus mauvais sur le visage puis, s'était jetée sur moi et m'avait frappée.

Ce fut mon premier souvenir: des coups. Mes cris. Mes pleurs. La neige tombant délicatement sur la fenêtre du petit appartement légèrement éclairé. Au final, je me retrouvai dans la penderie, couverte de bleus, assise sur le petit matelas qui me servait de lit et enroulée dans un vieux drap troué.

Les coups devinrent mon quotidien. Je n'espérai même plus une caresse de la part de ma mère. Ses mains ne servaient qu'à me frapper. Au fond de moi, j'aurai aimé qu'elle prenne un couteau et qu'elle me batte avec. Mais non, jamais elle ne le fit.

Le jour de mes 8 ans, la vie m'offrit un cadeau unique en son genre...

La veille, les coups de ma mère avaient été plus violents que d'habitude. Dans la penderie, je tâtonnai mon bras gauche. Il me faisait assez mal et était légèrement gonflé. Je décidai d'aller à l'hôpital le lendemain.

Le matin, ma mère dormait encore, pour ne pas changer. Je sortis du vieil immeuble délabré dans lequel nous vivions et me dirigeai vers l'hôpital le plus proche à pied. Je n'avais pas d'argent pour prendre le bus ou le métro.

Arrivée devant le grand bâtiment gris, je respirai un bon coup et entrai. Je ne savais pas trop où aller. Je me rendis alors aux urgences. Là, une infirmière me demanda où étaient mes parents. Je lui répondis qu'ils travaillaient et n'avaient pas le temps de venir avec moi.

Elle fit la grimace et m'emmena à un lit sur lequel je m'assis.

-Le docteur arrive. Me dit-elle

Elle s'en alla, me laissant seule. Je l'entendis dire à quelqu'un -d'une voix suraigüe- que j'attendais.

Les bruits de pas de l'infirmière raisonnèrent à nouveau puis disparurent petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait.

Soudain, un homme apparut de derrière le rideau qui avait été tiré entre mon lit et celui voisin.

Il n'avait fait aucun bruit en arrivant et sa démarche était légère et élégante. Et son visage... Son visage était pâle comme la neige, ses yeux mordorés étaient entourés de larges cernes. Ses cheveux blonds... Tout. Tout en lui me faisait penser à un ange. Une Ange magnifique, venu pour me sauver.

-Bonjour. Alors, il parait qu'on a mal au bras ? C'est lequel ?

Sa voix était douce et me faisait l'impression de caresse. J'étais bouche-bée. Il me regarda avec un air soucieux et amusé en même temps.

-Le gauche. Soufflai-je

Il sourit, me prit le bras et l'examina avec autant de douceur que l'était sa voix. Ses doigts, froids comme la glace, me firent frissonner.

-Il m'a juste l'air fêlé. Je te poserai une atèle. Mais dis-moi, comme t'es-tu fais cela ?

-Je... Je suis tombée dans les escaliers.

Question habituelle, réponse habituelle. Généralement, on me croyait et on ne cherchait pas plus loin. Mais lui était différent.

-Quand ?

-Hier, m'étranglai-je, sûre qu'il avait compris.

En effet, il me toisa d'un regard perçant.

-Je vais chercher l'atèle. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il repartit, toujours de sa démarche légère. Les secondes, sans lui, me parurent être des minutes. Les minutes des heures. Il revint enfin. Je lui souris. Je pense que je ne l'avais encore jamais fait auparavant. Du moins, pas sincèrement.

-Je vais t'installer ça.

D'une habilité sans égale, il posa l'atèle sur mon bras endolori.

-Merci. Dis-je

Il plaça une main froide sur ma tête et me caressa mes cheveux noirs corbeau. Piquant un fard, je me concentrai sur autre chose: son badge. Il s'appelait Carlisle Cullen. Je levai les yeux vers lui, il me fixait d'un regard grave.

-J... J-j-j-je vais y... Y a-a-aller. Begueyai-je

Il me sourit et me laissa déguerpir. Le temps d'aller à l'école, il était déjà 13h. J'insistai auprès de mon institutrice pour qu'elle n'en dise pas un mot à ma mère. Au soir, cette dernière ne fit pas plus attention à moi que d'habitude. Elle ne remarqua même pas l'atèle quand elle me donna ma raclée quotidienne.

Je revis le docteur Cullen. Je retournais à l'hôpital quand m'en prenais l'envie, justifiant une douleur quelconque, parmi toutes celles que j'avais. On parlait beaucoup. Il m'avait avoué qu'il était marié et qu'il avait cinq enfants, tous adoptés. Bizarrement, je ne fus pas jalouse. Au contraire, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit heureux.

A côté de ça, je lui racontais un peu de ma misérable existence. Il savait à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir: Que je n'avais aucun ami, que j'étais assez douée à l'école et que ma mère, pour avoir de l'argent fréquentait -de nuit- des hommes riches.

Je ne lui avais surtout pas parlé de ce qu'elle me faisait endurer chaque jour, même si je savais qu'il se doutait bien de quelque chose. L'excuse de la maladresse n'expliquait pas le nombre d'hématomes que j'avais partout et celle d'une digestion accélérée ne justifiait pas pas ma peau sur les os.

Quand je recevais un bulletin, c'était lui qui me félicitait de mes bonnes notes. Quand je faisais des bêtises et que je lui racontais -je m'efforçais de le faire, ne voulant rien lui cacher- c'était lui qui me grondait gentillement. Mais il riait souvent plus qu'il ne me grondait...

Le jour de mes 15 ans, il m'offrit une chaînette en argent. Un petit pendentif en forme de A y était déjà accroché. A comme Amy, mon prénom. C'était un cadeau de lui et de sa famille, m'avait-il dit. Il leur avait beaucoup parlé de moi et sa femme et sa fille voulaient absolument me rencontrer un jour.

Le visage radieux, je l'avais remercié. Le sien, qui en sept ans, n'avait pas pris une ride, semblait soucieux, triste.

J'avais dû partir. Ma mère n'était pas au courant que je terminais les cours à midi le vendredi. Je me dépêchai de rentrer pour 17h. Une fois à l'appartement, elle n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle partait tout les jours à 20h et revenait tard dans la nuit, parfois avec un homme qui la payait le lendemain. Dans mon placard, je frissonnai. L'impression qui me disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste me fit trembler.

En général, mon intuition ne me trompait jamais. Je sortis de mon dortoir. J'allais décamper quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je sentis le lourd parfum de ma mère. Elle entra. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Quand je vis l'homme qui l'accompagnait, mon cœur tressaillit. J'avais peur, il ne fallait pas que je reste ici. Cet homme, habillé chiquement, les cheveux gris coupés courts, ses yeux, rien en lui ne m'inspirait la confiance.

-Amy, roucoula ma mère, Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te rendre utile, veux-tu ?

Non. Cette réaction non plus n'était pas normale.

-Alors ma chérie ?

-... Ca dépend.

Elle rit

-En fait, je dois t'avouer, tu n'as pas le choix. Monsieur est ici parce qu'il aime bien les jeunes filles... Les adolescentes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je sentis mon visage, déjà pâle, le devenir encore plus. Je lançai un regard au vieux pervers. Il avait l'impression de jubiler. Combien avait-il payé ma mère ? 100$ ? 200 ?

Il sourit.

-Elle est mignonne. Tu es sûre qu'elle est encore vierge ?

-Bien sûr ! Si tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à vérifier !

Ils s'esclaffèrent en avançant. Cet homme devait être riche. Un grand avocat, ou un grand médecin. Un grand médecin. Mon cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Si je courais assez vite, je pourrais rejoindre la porte, sortir, dégringoler les escaliers, me retrouver dehors, courir encore jusqu'au métro et me retrouver après quelques minutes devant l'hôpital.

Je sentis un vieux billet dans ma poche. Assez sûrement pour m'acheter un ticket de métro.

Je déglutis ma salive. Quel était le pire ? Me faire violer par un inconnu ou être à l'abri près de Carlisle ? Je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde. Les deux s'étaient approchés, laissant la porte simplement fermée derrière eux. L'homme avança une main et la posa sur ma poitrine. Ma mère s'éloigna vers la cuisine, l'air satisfaite et me laissant tout l'espace que je désirais. Je lançai un regard à l'homme. Il ne tenait plus, il allait se jeter sur moi.

Je reculai d'un pas et avant même qu'il aie le temps d'avancer, je courrai vers la porte. Ma mère se retourna tandis que j'ouvrai.

M'engouffrant dans le couloir puis dans la cage d'escalier, j'entendis les bruits de pas ainsi que les cris des deux me poursuivre. Je sautais les marches quatre à quatre, me tenant par la rampe. Les talons de ma mère se firent plus lent. Les escaliers n'étaient pas son terrain de course favori, surtout avec des talons aiguilles.

Je fus dehors en un instant, continuant à courir vers le métro, mes longs cheveux noirs volant au vent, mes yeux bleus fixant le trottoir.

Au métro, je pris en quatrième vitesse un ticket. C'était de l'argent que j'avais volé à ma mère pour acheter un cadeau de Noël à Carlisle. Tant pis, j'allais trouver autre chose pour le cadeau.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, j'arrivai face à l'hôpital. Je courus vers le bâtiment. Était-il encore là ? Était-il déjà parti ? Je ne savais pas où il habitait et on était vendredi soir. Si il n'était pas là, que ferai-je ? Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

J'entrai aux urgences. C'était désert. Je crus que j'allais m'effondrer.

Soudain, je le vis, au fond d'un couloir. Il était en train de discuter avec un collègue.

-Oui, au revoir !

Il se retourna, affichant son habituel sourire craquant puis, en m'apercevant il s'arrêta

-Amy ?

Je me rendis compte que j'avançais vers lui, toujours tremblante. Quand il prononça mon nom, je grimaçai, me mis à courir, pleurant pour de bon et m'écrasai contre son torse de marbre. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi. Je me sentais enfin bien, enfin en sécurité.

-Elle... Elle... Elle... Elle a...

-Calme-toi Amy.

-Elle m'a vendue ! M'écriai-je d'une voix suraigüe, Elle m'a vendue ! Ma virginité ! Un homme ! Inconnu ! Moche ! Pervers ! Taré ! Folie !

Carlisle se raidit puis, me serra plus fort contre lui. Une grosse minute s'écoula avant qu'il ne rompe le silence

-Viens, on va chez moi. Tu n'as qu'à rester pour le week-end. On verra quoi faire une fois là-bas.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et nous partîmes vers le parking. Il me fit entrer dans une BMW noire, dernier cri.

J'aurais dû être morte de peur. Il y avait à peine une demi heure de cela, je manquais de me faire violer par un inconnu. Maintenant, j'allais dans une maison inconnue, avec des gens inconnus. Il prit l'autoroute et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Le compteur afficha 250km/h. Je m'en fichais. Je préférais être le plus loin possible de New-York et de mon démon de mère.

J'avais arrêté de pleurer. Nous traversâmes un village. Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous avions quitté l'autoroute. Carlisle se tourna vers moi

-Il ne t'as rien fait j'espère, cet homme ?

-Non. Il... Il m'a juste touché la poitrine. Je me suis enfui direct avant qu'il ne fasse pire.

On était maintenant sur un vieux chemin asphalté.

-Juste... C'est déjà... Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas devant moi, cet homme, Grommela-t-il

Il se tourna vers moi et sourit

-Enfin, on arrive bientôt.

En effet, on approchait d'une grande maison vitrée. Maison n'était pas vraiment le mot. La demeure des Cullen se rapprochait plus de la villa qu'autre chose.

Carlisle gara la voiture dans un gigantesque garage, en sortit et m'ouvrit ma portière.

Une fois debout, il me reprit par les épaules et avança vers des escaliers. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le nombre de voitures, toutes du genre cher et rapides

-On aime beaucoup la vitesse chez nous. Dit mon Ange en souriant

-Heu, ha. Dis... Carlisle, je ne veux pas déranger tu sais... Vous êtes déjà beaucoup...

Il rit

-C'est un peu tard pour me dire ça. Et puis tu ne nous déranges pas. Bien au contraire.

Nous montâmes les escaliers et il ouvrit la porte. Une femme attendait déjà derrière. Quand elle me vit, elle sourit

-C'est toi Amy ?

-Oui... Soufflai-je

Elle s'avança et me serra dans ses bras froids et durs

-Je suis heureuse de te connaitre. Je suis la femme de Carlisle, Esmé.

Elle se tourna vers trois autres personnes qui avaient l'air d'être apparues comme par magie.

-Et voici Edward, Alice et Jasper.

La fille, Alice, me sourit et s'avança

-Salut !

-Bonsoir

Elle me prit à son tour dans ses bras

-Je suis tout aussi contente qu'Esmé de te rencontrer !

-Moi aussi, Dis-je en souriant à mon tour

Carlisle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et expliqua la situation en quelques mots tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le salon. Il m'obligea à m'asseoir.

-Bon, dis-moi la vérité maintenant. Depuis combien de temps ta mère te bat-elle ?

Esmé et Alice, qui avaient déjà l'air choquées, ouvrirent la bouche

-Depuis toujours... Je crois. Elle ne m'a jamais donné une seule caresse et je dois manger ses restes.

-Comme un chien ?! S'exclama Alice

Je souris timidement

-Oui... Si on veut.

Je crus qu'Esmé allait fondre en larmes. A la place, elle fondit, sur moi et me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

-Je vais te préparer un bon repas ma chérie.

Ma chérie. Personne ne m'avait encore jamais appelé comme ça.

Elle me lâcha et partit vers ce que je devinais être la cuisine. De bonnes odeurs nous parvinrent bien vite aux narines. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais faim. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille, et n'avais avalé que quelques pâtes.

Carlisle avait les traits tirés, mais son visage était toujours d'une beauté sans égale. Il s'assit à côté de moi.

-Si tu veux, Dis-je, Je peux repartir demain. Je ne tiens pas à vous dér...

-Pas question. Me coupa l'Ange, Je ne veux pas que cette femme pose une nouvelle fois ses mains sur toi. D'ailleurs, nous iront la trainer en justice, elle le mérite bien.

-Mais !! Ils... Ils me mettront en famille d'accueil ! Je ne te verrai plus !

J'avais à nouveau ma voix suraigüe de petite souris.

Avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre quoi que ce soit, Esmé revint, tenant une assiette sur laquelle reposait un steak, de la salade et des pommes de terre. Elle la posa sur la table du salon et mon ventre émit un bruit sourd, qui fit sourire tout les Cullen.

Esmé me tendit des couverts

-Régale-toi !

Je me ruai sur le plat, mangeant goulument. Elle me servit une verre de coca, dont je bus la moitié d'un coup.

-Mange plus calmement, Dit Carlisle d'une voix douce, Ne te rends pas malade, nous n'allons pas manger dans ton assiette.

Edward pouffa et Jasper dévisagea son père

Il avait raison. Je commençai à manger plus plus doucement. Quand j'eus finit mon repas, Esmé vint avec un petit bol contenant trois boules de glace.

-J'ai jamais mangé de glace ! M'exclamai-je, les yeux pétillant

Esmé rit tandis qu'Alice lança d'un ton joyeux que je ressemblais à un petit chien.

Une fois le bol vide, je me couchai sur le divan, sous les conseils de Carlisle et de sa femme. Je sombrai dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve immédiatement.

-Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ici ! Dit une voix

-Mais enfin, Edward ! S'écria Esmé qui était certainement proche, vu la proximité de sa voix, Elle a un passé si difficile ! On ne peut pas la laisser aller chez des inconnus ou pire, la laisser retourner chez sa mère !

-C'est vrai. Renchérit la voix d'Alice, De plus, j'ai vu que si elle rentrais maintenant chez elle, elle se ferait taper dessus jusqu'à la mort !

Edward grogna

-Nous ne pouvons pas la mettre dans le secret. De plus, nous devons partir ! Cela fait trop longtemps que nous sommes ici.

Carlisle soupira et je sentis une main glacée se poser sur ma tête. Je sentis aussi que cette dernière reposait sur des genoux froids et durs comme du marbre

-Nous n'aurons qu'à l'emmener avec nous. De toute manière, je ne veux pas qu'elle retourne là-bas. Et elle ne sera au courant de rien, Nous jouerons le jeu.

Le roux s'énerva

-Elle se doute déjà de quelque chose ! En sept années que vous vous connaissez, tu n'as pas changé, pas vieilli, Carlisle !

-Nous n'avons qu'à la mettre au courant alors. Dit la voix chantonnante d'Alice

-C'est ça, Ricana Edward, Pourquoi pas la transformer tant qu'on y est !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Lança Carlisle tout en me caressant les cheveux

Edward soupira

-Faites ce que vous voulez. Elle va bientôt se réveiller. Je pars chasser, tu viens avec moi, Jasper ?

Avais-je rêvé ? Un secret ? Chasser ? Transformer ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux. Dehors, le soleil commençait à se lever, bien qu'il fasse nuageux.

-Tu es réveillée ? Demanda Carlisle en souriant, Tu as bien dormi ?

C'était bien sur ses genoux que ma tête était posée. Je me demandai comment il avait fait pour s'asseoir sans que je m'en rende compte. Bah, c'était un Ange, il était capable de tout.

-Oui, Répondis-je, la bouche pâteuse, Et vous ?

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi. On a préféré veiller sur toi.

Tels des Anges gardiens. Je lui souris.

-Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche ? Demanda Esmé, Alice te donnera des vêtements propres et je te ferai quelque chose à manger pendant ce temps.

-Mais...

Alice bondit sur moi, les yeux remplis d'étoiles

-Excellente idée Esmé !

Elle me prit par la main et me traina hors du divan sans demander mon reste.

-Occupe-toi bien d'elle ! Lança Carlisle

-Pas de problèmes !

Et elle me sortit du salon comme si elle me kidnappait.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes ! (oui parce que je pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de garçons qui lisent ma fic :p)

Et me voici de retour avec le chapitre deux, qui est un peu plus long que le premier.

Je vous remercie pour les reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir ^^ (Et Hana, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, ma fic a beau être niaise, t'es contente de la lire en premier quand j'te file les feuilles )

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Bisous

Luna

**Chapitre 2:** Transformation

J'avais passé un week-end fantastique. Alice, le samedi matin, c'était occupée de moi comme d'une princesse. Elle m'avait fait essayer diverses robes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres et nous avions finalement opté pour une toute simple couleur crème. Elle m'avait donné des petites ballerines de la même couleur que le vêtement et avait attaché mes cheveux en queue de cheval.

Nous nous étions trouvé une passion commune: Le cinéma. Elle possédait une énorme collection de cassettes en tout genre et moi, je regardais la télévision quand ma mère s'absentait.

Après avoir mangé -Alice pas, prétextant une indigestion la veille- elle me proposa d'aller faire un tour en voiture avec elle. Elle avait pris la voiture de Carlisle, et dans les petits chemins de campagne déserts, elle m'apprit à conduire. On s'entendait bien et au soir, je la considérais déjà comme ma grande sœur, une grande sœur que je n'avais jamais eu.

Nous regardâmes la télévision avec Esmé tandis que Carlisle lisait un énorme bouquin qui m'avait l'air vraiment complexe. Edward et Jasper quant à eu, jouaient au poker. Ce dernier perdait tout le temps et avait l'air plus qu'agacé.

Avant que le film ne se termine, je m'endormis comme une masse en m'écroulant sur les genoux d'Alice et je rêvai de ma journée.

Le lendemain, ma sœur de cœur et moi jouâmes aux échecs. Elle s'avérait être très douée, comme si elle prévoyait les coups que j'allais jouer. Je perdis donc toutes les parts contre elle. Esmé joua aussi avec moi, et cette fois, nous fîmes deux parts, dont une que je gagnai.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Alice décida d'aller faire un tour dans les bois situés à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la demeure.

-Je peux venir ? Demandai-je, les yeux pétillants

-Tu dois régler quelque chose avec Carlisle. Me répondit-elle

J'affichai une moue déçue. Elle pouffa

-On ira la semaine prochaine. Je te vois au soir.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front, de ses lèvres froides et partit. Carlisle, qui se trouvait près de nous, posa une main sur mon épaule

-Esmé et moi devons te parler.

Il me fit asseoir sur un des divans et il s'assit, à côté de sa femme, sur celui d'en face.

-Nous avons beaucoup réfléchit, Esmé et moi.

Mon estomac se noua. Comment devais-je prendre cette petite phrase ?

Ils me sourirent

-Tu n'iras pas en famille d'accueil, continua mon Ange, Nous allons t'adopter.

-Pardon ?

Le sourire d'Esmé se fana

-Tu n'es pas contente ? Tu ne te plais pas ici ?

-Bien sûr que si !! M'exclamai-je, Mais c'est si... Soudain !

Carlisle sourit

-Je sais. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, nous allons bientôt déménager. As-tu des affaires à reprendre chez ta mère ?

-Non. Mis à part mes cours ainsi que deux ou trois trucs. Et des vêtements.

Mon Ange, rit de sa voix cristalline

-Pour les vêtements, tu t'en passera. Il y en a autant que tu veux ici.

Je souris à mon tour

-J'avais pas remarqué ça !

Mon futur père -j'avais encore du mal à digérer la bonne nouvelle- se leva

-Eh bien soit, allons-y !

Esmé prit un sac de voyage caché derrière son divan, se leva et me le tendit.

-Tu n'auras qu'à mettre tes affaires dedans.

J'étais sûre qu'elle avait prévu que j'accepte sans poser de résistance. Dans un sens, c'était normal: A choisir entre une famille normale, et une mère dégénérée, le choix était vite fait. J'entendis Edward pouffer de la salle à manger où il faisait un travail pour l'école, mais ne fit pas attention à lui. Je pris le sac en la remerciant.

En deux en trois mouvements, Carlisle et moi descendirent dans le garage et montâmes dans la voiture. Une fois sur le petit sentier asphalté, la discussion commença.

-J'espère que tu te plairas, à long terme, avec nous.

-Mais enfin, Carlisle ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien quelque part qu'avec vous ! Tout le monde est si gentil ! Même si...

-Edward et Jasper sont un peu étranges. Termina-t-il

-Heu... Oui.

Il rit doucement

-Laisse-leur le temps de s'habituer.

-Au fait, tu n'avais pas cinq enfants que tu m'as dit ?

-Si. Mais Emmett et Rosalie sont partit en voyage de noce.

-Hooo... Soufflai-je, Ils sont mariés ?

-Oui. Quand ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, ça a été un véritable coup de foutre.

-Ils en ont de la chance. S'aimer et vivre sous le même toit.

-Ça provoque aussi des disputes. Je ne te dis pas le nombre de fois où ils ont failli détruire la maison.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'Emmett et Rose avaient vraiment manqué de mettre la maison en poussière, à plusieurs reprises.

Après quelques minutes de silence, je repris la parole.

-Ha oui, avant hier, je vous ai entendu parler. Edward a mentionné un secret...

Carlisle parut, l'espace d'un instant mal à l'aise.

-Emmett et Rosalie rentrent ce soir. Je te dirais le secret quand nous serons tous réunis...

Il se tourna vers moi pour achever sa phrase et me fit son sourire craquant

-En famille.

Mon coeur bondit de joie

-Oui.

Le restant du voyage se déroula en silence. Arrivés à New-York, je lui expliquai comment se rendre chez ma mère. Mon Ange se gara en face du vieil immeuble dans lequel j'avais vécu pendant 15 ans, et que j'allais maintenant quitter.

-Elle n'est pas là, Dis-je, Elle doit être déjà partie. Ça te dérange si j'y vais seule ?

-Non, je t'en prie.

Je pris le sac que m'avait donné Esmé, sortis de la voiture, traversai la rue et m'engouffrai dans le bâtiment délabré. Heureusement, je n'avais pas oublié mes clefs. J'entrai dans le petit appartement et commençai à remplir mon sac, dans la penderie. Les cours ne prenaient pas beaucoup de place. Mais, enfuie derrière mon le matelas, je sortis ma vieille atèle, seul souvenir de ma première rencontre avec Carlisle. Je la glissais à côté de mes cours quand soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas entrant dans l'appartement. Je me retournai, savant déjà que je n'allais pas me retrouver face à mon Ange.

Ma mère, ivre de colère, ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Alors, on est revenue ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, Où t'étais passée ?

C'était le calme avant la tempête. Elle s'avança à pas lents vers moi. Je tremblais comme une folle. Elle remarqua mon sac entre-ouvert.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais partir.

D'une vitesse inouïe, elle me prit par les cheveux et écrasa ma tête trois fois d'affilées sur le sol. Mon nez commença à saigner.

-P-Pourquoi je pourrais pas partir d'ici ?

-POURQUOI ?

Elle me shoota dans le ventre, les côtes et la tête.

-Parce que maintenant tu peux m'être utile !

Ma vue se brouilla tandis que la douleur et le sang me signalaient quelques côtes et le crâne brisé.

-Maintenant tu peux me faire gagner de l'argent. Je pourrai enfin te donner quelques heures à des hommes en échange de quelques billets.

Elle posa son talon aiguille sur ma paupière gauche

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai laissé en vie jusqu'à présent ?

C'était donc ça. Voila la raison pour laquelle elle m'avait laissé vivre jusqu'à présent, pourquoi elle ne m'avait jamais tuée.

Lentement, elle enfonça mon œil dans son orbite. Je hurlai de douleur. Je le savais, plus personne ne pourrais me sauver, même plus Carlisle. J'allais mourir suite à mes blessures. J'en étais certaine.

On frappa à la porte. Ma mère me jeta dans la penderie avec mon sac et en ferma la porte. J'allais crever tel un rat, dans ce petit espace. J'aurai tout donné pour revoir une dernière fois le visage de mon Ange.

-J'arrive ! Roucoula le démon

Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte et pousser un léger cri de stupeur. Les voix se firent lointaines

-Vous êtes un client ? Où avez-vous eu mon adresse ? Vous êtes si beau... Pour vous, la première nuit sera grat...

Un bruit sourd me parvint difficilement aux oreilles et quelques instant plus tard, la porte de mon placard s'ouvrit.

-Amy...

C'était sa voix. Je fus submergée par la réalité: son visage angélique partagé entre la fureur, la tristesse et la peur, la douleur ma poignardant de partout et les paroles incompréhensibles de ma mère.

Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvai dans ses bras durs comme le marbre. Il regardait ma mère furieusement. De mon œil valide, je vis que le Carlisle qui me portait n'était pas le même que celui que je connaissais. Ce nouvel Ange me faisait peur.

-Vous... Vous n'allez tout de même pas me prendre ma fille !? Hurla ma mère

-Si ce n'est pas moi qui vous la prends, ce sera la mort.

Il passa devant ma génitrice et sortit de l'appartement. Comme par magie, nous nous retrouvâmes presque immédiatement dans sa voiture, moi sur le siège passager, lui sur le siège du conducteur. Je devais avoir perdu la raison.

-Carlisle... Croassai-je, Ta voiture va être tâchée de sang.

-Comme si cela avait une quelconque importance.

Je sombrai à nouveau. Je ne sentais plus la douleur, tout allait bien.

Soudain, une main froide serra la mienne

-Ressaisis-toi, Amy ! Ton coeur ne doit surtout pas lâcher. Et il lâchera si tu t'endors. Parle-moi !

-...Désolée.

-Pourquoi es-tu désolée ?!

-De te... Causer des soucis.

Il rit jaune

-C'est à moi de te dire ça. J'aurais dû venir avec toi.

Le silence revint

-Continue de parler !

-La... Semaine prochaine, Soufflai-je avec difficulté, Je vais... Dans les bois avec Alice.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Courage, on arrive.

Je n'avais pas vu le voyage passer. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps. Je sentis la voiture s'arrêter et je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Carlisle, dans la maison. La lumière et les cris d'Alice me cassaient la tête.

-Carlisle-j'ai-vu-ce-qu'il-allait-arriver-mais-vous-étiez-déjà-partit-j'ai-pas-eu-le-temps-de-te-prévenir-et...

-Calme-toi Alice ! Ne respirez surtout pas. Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'un d'entre vous lui saute dessus.

-Je sais. Dit Esmé, Quand Alice nous a prévenu, j'ai demandé à Edward et Jasper d'aller chercher Emmett et Rose à l'aéroport.

Je sentis qu'on me déposait sur un matelas ou quelque chose du genre.

-Sage décision.

-Carlisle... Tu vas la... Souffla Esmé

Deux mains froides prirent ma gauche

-Amy... Me fais-tu confiance ?

-Ou...i, Murmurai-je

-Tu vas connaitre le secret? Mais ça va être très douloureux.

-Je sais... Transforme-moi. Je... Te fais confiance.

Intuition. Toujours et encore l'intuition. Je savais qu'il allait me transformer. Je ne savais néanmoins pas en quoi. En Ange peut-être, comme tout les Cullen. Je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou. Si j'avais eu encore assez de sang, j'aurais certainement rougi.

-Excuse-moi Amy. Ça va faire vraiment mal.

Son souffle glacé ne me fit même pas frissonner et sa voix était de plus en plus lointaine.

Soudain, sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses dents transpercèrent ma peau puis mon artère.

Une douleur sans précédent m'envahit. C'était comme si des milliers de guêpes m'avaient piquées, des milliers de mères m'avaient frappées, des milliers de pots d'acide m'étaient tombés dessus, des milliers de flammes m'avaient léchés le corps. Non, cette douleur n'était pas descriptible, tellement elle était horrible.

Je voulus ouvrir les yeux, mais mes muscles m'avaient quittée. Je voulus hurler, gémir, pas un son ne sortit de ma bouche. Pas un centimètre carré de ma peau ne me faisait pas mal.

Au final, ce n'était pas plus mal. Je ne voulais pas que mon Ange, mes Anges sachent que j'avais mal.

Je fus étonnée d'entendre les battements de mon coeur, moi qui croyait qu'il allait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais je sombrai lentement dans les ténèbres, la douleur étant trop forte. Mais les ténèbres, n'était-ce pas la mort ? Il y avait quelques secondes -ou minutes, ou heures, je ne savais pas- j'étais tétanisée par la douleur. Là, je ne sentais plus rien. Or, avoir mal est une preuve de la réalité. Sauf si j'étais déjà morte et en enfer. Je savais que je devais retrouver les flammes qui me léchaient le corps. C'était une intuition encore plus forte que les autres. Ça relevait presque de l'instinct de survie. Luttant contre les ténèbres, le mal revint, plus puissant que jamais. J'entendis des bruits de pas.

-Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ? Demanda Esmé

-Non. Murmura la voix de mon Ange

-Ça va faire trois jours. Et tu n'as pas quitté son chevet.

-Je sais. Mais les battements de son coeur se font de plus en plus rapide. Ça touche à sa fin. Elle doit même nous entendre. Je vais lui raconter, tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

-D'accord.

Esmé sortit de la pièce. Au loin, j'entendis cinq démarches d'une tonalité différente. Depuis quand avais-je une aussi bonne ouïe ?

-Amy... Comme tu l'as entendu, je vais te raconter mon histoire, le secret de la famille, qui sera aussi le tiens, quand tu te réveilleras.

Il m'expliqua tout: Qu'il était né dans les années 1600, comment à l'époque, on chassait les créatures blasphématrices, comment il s'était fait mordre, comment il avait enduré seul la souffrance, comment il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il était devenu, comment il avait tenter de mettre fin à son existence, comment il avait découvert qu'il pouvait se nourrir de sang d'animal, comment il avait longtemps lutté contre l'odeur du sang, comment il avait sauvé Edward et puis Esmé.

Je savais maintenant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur notre espèce: celle des vampires. L'espèce était bien différente des anges, mais était tout aussi fascinante. Et de toute façon, pour moi Carlisle resterait toujours mon Ange.

Sa voix avait apaisé la douleur. Mais les battements de mon coeur devinrent de plus en plus rapides et l'incendie, qui ne brûlait plus au niveau de mes mains et de mes pieds augmentait dans ma poitrine. Plus la douleur était forte dans mon coeur, moins elle l'était dans le reste de mon corps.

Maintenant, mon coeur me faisait horriblement mal. J'avais peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de hurler. Six bruits de pas différents -dont ceux d'Esmé- montèrent et arrivèrent dans la pièce.

Mon coeur s'arrêta soudain de cogner dans ma poitrine et un dernier battement fit écho. Je n'avais plus mal.

J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Étais-je bien transformée ? Étais-je bien devenue un vampire ?

-Amy ? S'inquiéta Carlisle

Ma gorge était sèche. J'avais soif. Il m'avait prévenu: ça allait être très difficile au début.

J'ouvris les yeux et le vis. Son visage d'Ange était plus beau qu'avant. Il me tenait la main. Je remarquai que la sienne n'était plus froide. Ou c'était plutôt la mienne qui était devenue glacée.

Il me sourit et je me redressai en une fraction de seconde. Je voulus parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche

-Et si tu respirais pour parler ?

Je pris une bouffée d'oxygène. Pleins d'odeurs encore inconnues m'arrivèrent au cerveau. Je regardai mes mains blanches puis, une nouvelle fois Carlisle, mon Ange. Je pouvais voir les minuscules grains de poussière volant entre lui et moi. Je n'étais pas habituée, moi qui était censée mettre des lunettes à l'époque où j'étais encore humaine. Je battis les mains, il me regarda l'air amusé et à la fois soucieux pour ma santé mentale.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-La poussière m'empêche de bien te voir ! Dis-je d'une voix aussi chantonante que celle d'Alice, Waouh, qu'elle voix !!

J'entendis des rires, lançai un regard par dessus l'épaule de Carlisle et sautai sur l'appui de fenêtre derrière moi. Tout cela c'était passé extrêmement vite, un quart de seconde à peine. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre de ma poitrine, puis je reconnu Esmé, Alice, Edward et Jasper. Il y avait bien deux inconnus mais je savais déjà que c'étaient Emmett et Rosalie.

Je sautai par dessus le divan et me retrouvai à côté de Carlisle.

-Excusez-moi...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Me dit mon Ange blond, C'est une réaction normale face à des inconnus. Surtout quand on est pas encore... Civilisé.

-Mais ! M'exclamai-je, Emmett et Rosalie ne sont pas des inconnus si ils font partie de la famille !

Tous rirent. Alice et Esmé s'avancèrent

-En tout cas, Me lança le lutin, Maintenant je peux le dire: Bienvenue dans la famille sœurette !

Je souris

-Merci, grande sœur !

-Elle m'a l'air sympa cette petite ! Dit Emmett, Un peu frêle mais bon.

Carlisle m'ébouriffa les cheveux

-On en fera quelqu'un de bien.

Je baissai les yeux, un peu gênée par ses paroles, surtout avec ce que j'avais à dire

-Heu... Dites... J'ai... Très soif.

Mon Ange me sourit gentillement

-C'est normal. Un nouveau-né a toujours soif. Je dois dire que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus parti chasser. Allons-y ensemble.

Alice sautilla sur place

-Je viens avec vous alors !!

-D'accord. Vu l'heure, on ne rencontrera aucun humain. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demandai-je

-Il est 2h30 du matin, et nous sommes jeudi. Me répondit Alice

Emmett avança de quelques pas et se tourna vers ses frères et sa femme.

-Mes amis, les paris sont ouverts !

-Je parie sur deux. Dit Edward

-Moi cinq. Lança Jasper

-Ok je parie sur deux moi aussi.

Rosalie nous rejoignit en soupirant tandis que Carlisle se pinçait l'arrête du nez et qu'Alice et Esmé lançaient un regard furieux aux garçons.

-Vous pariez sur quoi ? Demandais-je

Emmett s'approcha et me tapota la tête

-Tu es trop jeune. C'est pas pour les gamines les paris.

-J'suis pas une gamine, j'ai 15 ans !

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Pouffa-t-il

Rosalie leva les yeux aux ciel

-Il peut bien parler. Ils parient sur le nombre d'humains que tu vas tuer.

-Quoi ? Parce que tu crois que je vais tuer des humains ? Dis-je en me tournant vivement vers mon nouveau frère

-Tu veux que je sois franc, p'tit chaton ? Ouais.

Je fulminai. Je l'aurais tué sans demander mon reste si Carlisle n'était pas intervenu en me prenant le poignet

-Calme-toi, Amy. Ne te laisse pas envahir par les émotions. Quant à toi, Emmett, ne la cherche pas. En tant que nouveau-né, elle est plus forte que toi je te rappelle.

Moi plus forte que ce deux tonnes ?

Je lançai un regard furieux vers mon frère-armoire à glace

-Zéro ! Je parie que je n'en tuerai jamais un seul !

Il rit

-Et puis-je savoir ce que tu as à mettre en jeu ?

Je réfléchis quelques dixièmes de secondes puis lança, un sourire aux lèvres

-Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez pendant 50 ans ! Je pourrai même vous appelez «Mes maîtres vénérés»

Cette proposition parut enchanter le géant

-Parfait ! Tu peux déjà commencer à nous appeler maîtres !

-Tu rêves Emmett ! Maintenant, si je gagne, je veux que vous fassiez le tour de la maison accroupis en chantant l'hymne nationale ! Et en caleçon s'il vous plait !

Jasper et Edward grimacèrent tandis que mon aîné riait

-Ok. De toute façon, tu vas perdre.

-On verra bien, Dis-je

Je me tournai vers Carlisle

-Ça prend combien de temps pour devenir civilisé ?

-Tout dépend de l'individu. Maintenant, on y va. Je ne tiens pas à ce que la passion des paris de mes fils déteigne sur toi.

Il me prit par la main et nous sortîmes de la pièce -qui se trouvait au dernier étage- suivit par Alice.

Arrivés dans le salon, je me raidis en passant devant un miroir et m'arrêtai net.

-Ho mon dieu... Soufflai-je

Je me reconnaissais à peine. J'étais devenue si belle. J'étais habillée d'un simple jeans et d'un T-shirt bleu marine, mais ils me seyaient à merveille. Alice m'avait sûrement changée durant mon sommeil -du moins j'espérais que c'était Alice. Mon nez était devenu droit, mes dents étaient toutes correctement alignées et mon œil gauche était là, comme si il n'avait jamais été enfoncé dans son orbite. Je grimaçai néanmoins en voyant que le joli bleu de mes yeux avait été remplacé par du rouge sang

-Pourquoi j'ai les yeux rouges et pas comme vous ?

-C'est la couleur des yeux des nouveaux nés ainsi que des vampires se nourrissant de sang humain, M'expliqua Carlisle, Tes pupilles deviendront mordorées après quelques temps, quand tu te seras nourrie suffisamment de sang d'animal.

J'entendis d'en haut Emmett rire et dire qu'il fallait que je ne cède pas à la tentation car sinon, j'aurais les yeux rouges encore plus longtemps et surtout, j'allai devoir obéir à tout ses caprices, même les plus stupides.

Carlisle soupira et nous entrâmes dans le garage puis montâmes dans la voiture, qui démarra rapidement et s'engouffra dans la noirceur de la nuit. Pourtant, je voyais comme en plein jour. Mes yeux -rouge- étaient encore meilleurs que ceux d'un chat.

-Si tu veux Amy, Me dit mon Ange, la chambre dans laquelle tu t'es réveillée pourra être la tienne. Elle est déjà meublée mais inoccupée.

Je souris

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne dormons pas que nous n'avons pas le droit à un endroit où rester seul, histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

La joie monta dans mon corps entier. J'étais tellement heureuse. Je n'avais jamais eu de chambre, hormis ce maudit placard. Malgré ma joie, je fronçai les sourcils

-De l'intimité... Mais Edward sait lire les pensées...

Alice rit

-Oui, il est au courant de tout nos petits secrets. C'est parfois embarrassant pour nous, un don pareil.

-Je me demande si j'en ai un moi aussi...

-On le saura bien assez vite. M'assura Carlisle

Soudain, je me retournai sur mon siège pour dévisager Alice qui elle, était assise sur la banquette arrière

-En parlant de don, Grondai-je, Tu as triché à la partie d'échec de ce week-end ! Tu as vu tout les coups que j'allais jouer !

Elle s'esclaffa

-J'avoue ! Mais je n'y peux rien si les images me venaient comme ça !

-J'exige une revanche !

-Tu perdras encore ! Me lancèrent les deux, riant en chœur

Je me retournai sur mon siège, ronchonnant.

Puis, une étrange sensation arriva à mon cerveau. On allait faire une rencontre, j'en étais certaine. C'était comme une intuition, mais en beaucoup plus fort.

-C'est bizarre, Dis-je, J'ai l'impression qu'on va rencontrer des gens et que c'est assez important.

Alice passa ses bras autours de moi et me plaqua contre le siège.

-Des humains ! On va les croiser d'ici très peu de temps. Arrête ta respiration, vite !

J'obéis et ne respirai plus.

-Bons réflexes, Alice, Dit Carlisle en passant à côté d'un groupe de lycéens complètement saoul, Vu son état de nouveau-né, elle n'aurait pas résisté à l'odeur. C'est bon Amy, tu peux respirer.

Comme un brave chien obéissant, je refis fonctionner mes poumons.

-Les humains ont donc une odeur tellement... Alléchante ? Demandai-je

-Disons qu'il est très difficile d'y résister, Me dit mon Ange, Les instincts sont très forts. Mais je n'aimerais pas que tu tues un innocent et que tu t'en veuilles après? A moins que cela ne te dérange pas.

Il avait terminé sa phrase en se tournant vers moi, l'air grave. Je fus mal à l'aise.

-Je dois avouer que j'ai tellement soif que je me jetterais sur n'importe quoi... Quand on est passé à côté des lycéens, ma gorge m'a horriblement brûlée. Mais je vais tout faire pour me contrôler. Je ne veux pas vous décevoir et de toute manière, je ne veux pas tuer d'humains.

Carlisle sourit et je vis Alice faire de même dans le rétroviseur.

-Tant mieux, Dit-il, En plus, j'aurais de la peine de te voir obéir à tout les ordres des garçons. Puis ça me ferait plaisir que tu gagnes ton pari. Ca empêchera surement Edward, Emmett et Jasper de parier pendant un bon bout de temps.

Alice rit et dit de sa voix de clochette que ça l'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils se passent de leurs paris et qu'au mieux, ça les empêcherait juste de faire ça avec moi.

Carlisle gara la voiture au bord de la route. Celle-ci menait, quelques mètres plus loin à un chemin de terre. A notre gauche, il y avait une forêt que mon intuition présenta comme très dense. Je disais intuition, mais j'en étais certaine, comme si une petite voix me l'avait dit dans le creux de l'oreille.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture. Bien qu'il fasse nuit et que j'étais en T-shirt, je n'avais absolument pas froid. Le bruit des feuilles tremblant sous le vent me chatouilla les oreilles. Le statut de vampire me plaisait de plus en plus, même s'il était difficile de contrôler sa soif.

-Bon, Dit Carlisle, On te laisse faire. Mais nous te suivrons de près, histoire de voir si tu ne fais pas de bêtises. Donc, ne courts pas trop vite non plus.

-Ce serait dommage qu'on te perde, Lança Alice, Esmé ne serait pas très contente.

Je souris

-Bah, vous me retrouverez facilement, non ? Grâce à mon odeur.

-Peut-être, mais tu nous surpasses en tout point, Dit mon tuteur, Que ce soit en vitesse ou en force.

-Ho... Soufflai-je

-Allons-y maintenant ! Dis Alice, surexcitée

Sans un mot, je lançai un regard vers la forêt et entrai dedans à une vitesse vertigineuse. Même si j'allais très vite, je remarquais tout les détails, comme si j'avais avancé d'un pas lent. J'entendis mes deux complices derrière moi.

Je savais -intuition toujours- que j'allais bientôt me trouver face à du gibier. Effectivement, une forte odeur me vint aux narines. Je bifurquai vers la droite et, après quelques secondes de course, me trouvai face à un groupe de cerfs, biches et faons.

Je me jetai sur la plus grosse bête et lui cassa le cou. L'animal n'avait rien vu venir. Il était mort sans s'en rendre compte. J'enfonçai mes dents aiguisée comme des lames de rasoir dans son encolure chaude et le vidai de son sang lentement.

Arrivée à la dernière goute, je me retournai et vit Alice et Carlisle debout derrière moi, chacun un cadavre à ses pieds.

-Tu as pris le plus gros ! Me dit ma sœur

Je voulus lui tirer la langue mais j'avais encore trop soif pour me concentrer sur autre chose que ma gorge brûlante.

Je repartis sans un mot, à la poursuite du groupe qui s'était maintenant éparpillé dans la forêt. Je me lançai sur les traces d'une biche. Elle n'était pas seule, son petit était avec elle. A une centaine de mètre de ma proie, Carlisle m'attrapa le poignet

-Amy, il ne faut pas que...

Je vis rouge. Mon instinct de prédateur me disait qu'il voulait la même proie que moi. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre de la poitrine et je me jetai sur mon supposé ennemi.

Dans un bruit sourd, nous tombâmes sur le sol. A peine étions-nous à terre que ma conscience reprit le contrôle

-Carlisle !!! Excuse-moi ! Pardon ! Pardon !

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je me relevai en une demi seconde, et il fit de même. Je portai mes mains à mon visage, plus choquée que jamais par ce que je venais de faire: j'aurais pu le tuer.

-Excuse-moi... Répétai-je

-Allons Amy, ce n'est rien, tout le monde va bien.

-Mais... Mais je...

-C'est normal, ce sont des débuts, Me coupa-t-il d'une voix douce, Je voulais juste te préciser qu'il faut faire attention à ne pas chasser les mères. Sinon leur petit se retrouverait seul et serait voué à une mort certaine. Tuer deux êtres pour le prix d'un, ne crois-tu pas que cela est un peu de trop ?

Je hochai la tête. Il avait raison. Il était si prévoyant, si gentil. Comment était-ce possible une gentillesse pareille ?

-Dans un sens, Carlisle, Dit Alice, On ne peut pas non plus lui demander de se contrôler aussi bien pour une première fois.

Il sourit, laissant voir ses dents blanches

-Tu as raison. Continuons notre chasse.

-Je vais faire des efforts. Dis-je

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux

-Je suis déjà très fier de toi. Tu aurais pu me blesser, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est très bien tu sais.

Timidement, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'adorais qu'il me complimente, cela me donnait une volonté hors du commun.

Nous continuâmes notre chasse puis, après avoir été rassasiés, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Le soleil était déjà levé une fois arrivé à la demeure. Le chef de la famille expliqua notre sortie en détail. Quand il décrivit le moment où nous avions croisé les lycéens, Emmett poussa un juron et se maudit d'avoir parié avec moi. Un sourire le gagna néanmoins quand il apprit que j'avais manqué d'attaquer Carlisle

-Au moins tout espoir n'est pas perdu !

Personne n'avait l'air de s'inquiéter outre mesure du fait que j'avais attaqué mon Ange. Mais j'avais été dégoutée de moi-même et m'étais jurée de garder mon self-control: je n'allais jamais tuer aucun humain et j'allais encore moins attaquer un membre de ma nouvelle famille.

Quand cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, je vis Edward me sourire. Plus les minutes passaient, plus je le savais: j'allais enfin être heureuse et ce, pour l'éternité.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello les gens ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre !

Désolée, il a prit plus de temps que les deux précédents mais faut comprendre: avec Noël, j'ai été pas mal occupée.

Voila, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bisous,

Luna

Chapitre 3: Le retour de la benjamine

J'avais décidé de rentrer il y avait de cela une semaine. Alice m'avait sûrement vue revenir à la maison, je n'avais donc aucune raison de prévenir la famille. J'allais revenir, telle une fleur, et me demandais comment tous allaient réagir. Certainement bien, je n'en doutais pas.

A Seattle, mon unique bagage en main, je décidai d'appeler un taxi, histoire de ne pas aller à Forks à pieds.

Mes yeux topazes se reflétèrent dans la vitre de la voiture orangée qui se gara devant moi. J'entrai et m'assis sur la banquette arrière. L'odeur de tabac et de divers vieux parfum d'humains me chatouilla les narines.

-La ville de Forks s'il vous plait.

Le taxi-man me dévisagea

-Vous avez de l'argent ?

-Évidement, je ne suis pas pauvre vous savez.

Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds

-Je comprends, vous êtes mannequin c'est ça ?

Je soupirai. Combien de fois ne m'avait-on pas posé cette question, aussi stupide soit-elle ? Ma beauté de vampire était parfois fort dérangeante.

-Pas vraiment. Dis-je, Je suis une lycéenne tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

Il ricana

-Une aussi belle fille que vous ? Normale ? Vous êtes la plus belle adolescente que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. J'ai hâte de vous revoir dans dix ans.

Je faillis lui rétorquer que dans dix années, je n'aurais toujours pas changé, mais je me tus. Je n'allais tout de même pas dévoiler notre secret au premier imbécile venu.

Pour montrer à mon interlocuteur que je ne voulais pas entretenir une conversation inutile, je pris mon iPod et glissai les écouteurs dans mes oreilles.

C'était le tout premier modèle: Écran noir et blanc, l'engin pesant une tonne... Et depuis le temps que je le trimballais, les batteries s'usaient à une vitesse folle. D'ailleurs, elles ne tinrent pas le coup et la musique se coupa après quelques minutes. Je laissai tout de même mes écouteurs histoire de jouer la comédie.

J'avais hâte de rentrer. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'attacher à cette petite ville, mais trois ans sans ma famille, c'était trop. J'étais impatiente de retrouver mon lutin -bien qu'elle soit à peine plus petite que moi, ma blonde indifférente, mon armoire à glace, mon calmant et mon abruti d'Edward. Mais aussi la douce Esmé et puis surtout, mon Ange.

De plus, je savais maintenant qu'il y avait un nouveau membre dans notre famille: La femme d'Edward.

J'avais été prévenue par mon don et avais longuement hésité à rentrer pour le mariage. Ca aurait fait plaisir à tout le monde, je n'en doutais pas. Mais je n'étais pas prête à revenir. A dire vrai, je ne l'étais pas plus maintenant.

Mais la solitude ne me réussissait pas, et me ravivait de vieux souvenirs humains. Je voulais les revoir, vivre avec eux, rire, chasser, me chamailler. Tout cela me manquait trop. Beaucoup trop.

J'avais visité tout les continents et avais fait de nombreuses rencontres de vampires, toutes aussi enrichissantes les unes que les autres. J'avais vécu des moments fantastiques, mais pas autant qu'avec ma famille.

Mon conducteur n'arrêtait pas de me reluquer. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être désagréable. Heureusement, nous arrivâmes à Forks. Il était temps. Au final, j'aurais peut-être dû rentrer à pieds.

Nous étions au centre de la ville, le taxi-man s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, en profitant une nouvelle fois pour me détailler

-Je vous dépose où exactement ?

Regardant par la fenêtre, je vis une Porsche jaune canari garée quelques mètres plus loin. Ma sauveuse !

-Ici, c'est parfait. Vous pouvez garder la monnaie

Je tendis 100$ à mon chauffeur qui me regarda l'air hébété.

-Vous n'en voulez pas ? Tant pis alors...

L'homme m'arracha presque le billet des mains et je sortis du taxi sans demander mon reste.

Je me dirigeai vers la voiture de sport et y entrai côté passager, un sourire dessiné sur le visage. Une fois assise, Alice se jeta à mon cou, plus que réjouie

-Amy !! Cela fait si longtemps ! Trop longtemps ! Trois ans sans toi c'est beaucoup trop long !

Je la serrai à mon tour dans mes bras durs et froids et rit

-Tu exagères, je suis sûre que ces trois années sont passées à une vitesse folle.

Elle fit la moue

-Bon c'est vrai, c'est passé vite. Mais tu m'as tellement manquée !

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée. Tout le monde m'a manqué.

-Et tu as manqué à tout le monde !!

Je ris une nouvelle fois de mon rire cristallin

-Même à Edward ?

-Oui ! Même si il ne le dit pas clairement, il t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Elle mit le contact et la voiture démarra au quart de tour.

Je décidai de changer de conversation. Parler d'Edward ne m'enchantait guère. Même si j'avais hâte de le revoir, je savais que d'ici quelques heures, ça allait encore être la guerre entre nous.

-Tu t'es achetée une Porsche ?

-Non, c'est Edward qui me l'a offerte.

Voila qu'au lieu d'arrêter de parler de lui, j'avais engagé une nouvelle discussion sur son sujet.

-Ha ? En quel honneur ?

-J'ai dû surveiller sa femme, Bella, quand elle était humaine, alors qu'il était parti. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte de la maison sans surveillance et...

-Quoi ? L'interrompis-je, Possessif notre frère ou je rêve ? Il avait peur que quelqu'un la drague ou quoi ?

-C'est que, la situation était un petit peu particulière... Le défendit Alice

Nous arrivâmes à la villa de Forks. Je n'étais restée qu'une journée là-bas, ayant préféré découvrir le monde seule, au lieu de trainer à l'école. C'était du moins la version officielle que j'avais donné à la famille.

Ma sœur gara sa voiture devant la grande maison vitrée. J'en sortis, tenant mon sac fermement en main et me dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

-Beurk, je sens une vieille odeur bizarre... Ca pue en fait !

-On s'y habitue.

-Mais que...?

La porte s'ouvrit et dans l'encadrement m'attendaient Carlisle, Esmé, l'imposante carrure de Emmett, Edward et celle que je devinais être Bella.

Je courus vers ma famille. Tristesse de les avoir laissé trois ans et joie de les retrouver se mélangeaient dans mon cœur.

Les bras de Carlisle m'accueillirent et le passai les miens autour de sa taille et le serrai avec force contre moi.

-Bienvenue à la maison, me susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille

-Merci. Répondis-je

Puis Esmé me prit à son tour dans ses bras. Elle avait le visage qui disait que si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Rosalie, qui avait été cachée par son mari, s'imposa et me caressa tendrement les cheveux, tandis que Emmett me frappait gentillement l'épaule et que Jasper balayait ma tristesse pour ne laisser place qu'à de la joie.

Ce fût le visage rayonnant que je me tournai vers Edward et Bella. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble.

-Content de te revoir, Me lança mon frère, un sourire aux lèvres, Loustic.

J'avais beau détester qu'il m'appelle comme ça, le bonheur de s'enfuit pas et je gardai le sourire.

-Et moi donc, Edward-Sans-Gênes.

Il prit les épaules de sa femme par le bras, affichant un air heureux

-Je te présente ma femme, Bella. Bella, voici Amy.

Ni elle ni moi ne savions trop quoi faire. Finalement, ce fut Alice qui me poussa dans les bras de ma belle-soeur.

-Faites pas de manières les filles !!

Je regardai timidement le magnifique visage de Bella

-Enchantée... Soufflai-je

-Moi de même, Dit-elle

Je savais que c'était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'en méfie. Mon don s'avérait parfois être presque indispensable.

Esmé me reprit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, me répétant que je lui avais fort manqué. Je vis Rosalie partir vers le salon. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, à ne pas s'attarder sur ce genre de choses.

Derrière moi, Carlisle posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

-Et si tu rencontrais la petite dernière de la maison ?

-La petite dernière ? Répétai-je

Soudain, ma soeur revint, portant dans ses bras une fillette de cinq ou six ans.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Soufflai-je, Mais c'est une...

Mon Ange posa un doigt sur ma bouche

-Non, ce n'est pas une enfant immortelle. N'entends-tu pas les battements de son coeur ?

Je comprenais de moins en moins. Carlisle passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira vers le salon, suivit par les autres.

Il me fit asseoir sur un des divans blancs et tout le monde s'installa -Rosalie se posa à côté de moi, toujours l'enfant dans les bras-

-Et si tu la prenais sur tes genoux ? Me proposa le chef de famille

-Heu... Oui.

La petite ne se gêna pas et passa elle-même de Rose à moi Elle était toute chaude, comme une humaine normale. Elle me sourit. L'ambiance était plus détendue et je soupçonnais Jasper d'y être pour quelque chose. Je rendis son sourire à la fillette

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demandai-je

-Renesmé, mais tout le monde m'appelle Nessie.

-Ho ? Vraiment ? Il y a le nom d'Esmé dedans ! Remarquai-je, Enchantée Nessie.

Je la regardai plus en détail: elle avait de jolis yeux noisette, des pommettes rosies, de longs cheveux ondulés aux reflets cuivrés.

Je n'avais jamais vu d'enfant aussi beau qu'elle.

Puis, mon cerveau fit le rapprochement et je lançai lentement un regard vers Edward puis sur Nessie. Je fis ce geste une demi-douzaine de fois. Emmett éclata de rire, suivit par Alice et notre frère liseur de pensées. Les autres me regardèrent l'air amusé.

-Je ! J'ex... Je veux des explications ! Et vite !! J'ai l'impression d'être trois siècles en retard !

-C'est parce que tu l'es ! S'exclaffa Emmett

-La ferme ! Aboyai-je

Carlisle rit

-Et si nous laissions Edward et Bella s'expliquer ? Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous, vous ne croyez pas ?

C'était vrai qu'il était encore tôt. A peine 20h. Je me tournai vivement vers mon frère qui s'empêchait encore de rire comme un demeuré.

-Ouais, si tu m'expliquais au lieu de te foutre de moi ?

-D'accord, d'accord. Ne t'énerves pas, Loustic.

-Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !! M'écriais-je, commençant à sentir la colère monter en moi.

Mais le calme revint facilement grâce à mon indispensable Jasper et Nessie se lova contre moi en fermant les yeux. Je la trouvais vraiment mignonne et adorable.

Mon imbécile de frère commença son récit, ou plutôt, celui de toute la famille.

Je fus fascinée par l'amour qu'éprouvaient Edward et Bella l'un pour l'autre, apeurée par les aventures avec les Volturi, déçue de ne pas avoir participé aux combats, agacée par l'alliance entre ces pseudos loups-garous -mais j'allais devoir faire avec, perturbée par le fait que Bella aie pu être enceinte d'un vampire alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une humaine, intriguée par l'espèce qu'était le petit être dans mes bras et finalement soulagée de savoir que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Quand Edward eut fini de raconter les trois dernières années de l'histoire de la famille, la nuit était déjà bien entamée.

Jasper rit

-Tu es toujours une marmite à émotions et à sentiments.

Comme une gamine, je lui tirai la langue et posai mon regard sur Renesmé qui s'était endormie sous les paroles de son père.

-Eh bien, il s'en est passé des choses.

Je relevai le visage vers Edward et sa femme

-Félicitations. Je suis contente pour vous.

Les deux me sourirent

-Merci. Dirent-ils en choeur

Alice sourit à son tour

-Bon et maintenant, si on ouvrait tes cadeaux ?

-Pardon ?

-Mais oui ! Les cadeaux de retour ! On a rien pu t'offrir pendant trois Noël et trois anniversaires. Il faut bien se rattraper tu ne crois pas ?

Je soupirai. Rien que le fait de les retrouver était déjà un énorme cadeau.

-Si tu le dis...

Elle rit

-Allons ! Ne fais pas ta difficile, tu devrais être contente ! Alors, Jasper et moi, on t'a offert de nouveaux vêtements. On a rempli la pièce à côté de ta chambre.

Je grimaçai. Je n'avais pas vraiment les mêmes goûts vestimentaires que ceux de ma soeur et Jasper n'avait certainement participé qu'au niveau du payement. Mais qu'importe, la moitié des habits allait me plaire, je le savais. Merci mon don.

Affichant un air satisfait, Alice s'assit à côté de son amoureux.

Emmett et Rose s'approchèrent à leur tour, l'armoire à glace tenant une grosse boîte emballée de papier cadeau dans ses bras. Rose prit Nessie dans les siens et son mari posa le paquet sur mes genoux.

J'enlevai le papier et poussai un cri d'exclamation

-Un ordinateur portable ! Waouh, merci beaucoup !!

-De rien, Dit Emmett, On t'offrira aussi un nouvel iPod pour ton anniversaire et Noël de cette année. Le tien tombe en ruines d'après Alice.

Elle rit

-Non, je vois surtout qu'il a rendu l'âme quand elle est rentrée...

Je fronçai les sourcils. Bien que mon vieil mp3 aie été une antiquité, c'était un cadeau de Carlisle et j'y tenais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.

-Ha bah merci... Soufflai-je

Rose coucha Renesmé sur un des multiples divans et posa une couverture sur son petit corps, ne laissant apparaitre qu'une partie de son visage enfantin et de ses longs cheveux.

Carlisle et Esmé se levèrent, imités par le reste de la famille

-Bien, passons à notre cadeau, Me dit mon Ange, amusé.

Ma douce mère me prit par la main.

-Viens, c'est de nous quatre, avec Edward et Bella.

Elle m'emmena dans le garage, suivie par la petite troupe et me posa devant une SAAB décapotable de couleur argentée et à la toile noire.

-Ho non... Soufflai-je, Ne me dites pas que...

Carlisle, Edward et Emmett rirent de bon coeur devant mon air d'ahurie. Les autres s'empêchaient d'éclater de rire, ce qui donnait un spectacle assez cocasse.

-Bien sûr que si, Me dit mon frère, Elle est à toi !

Carlisle me glissa des clefs et deux bouts de cartons plastifiés dans les mains.

Je me retournai et plongeai dans ses bras

-Merci ! Merci, merci, merci !

-Allons Amy, ce n'est rien.

Il m'expliqua qu'il m'avait donné là un faux permis, en attendant que je passe le vrai ainsi qu'une nouvelle carte d'identité qui confirmait que j'avais seize ans.

Je hochai la tête et serrai tour à tour le reste des participants à ce magnifique cadeau dans mes bras, en les bombardant de remerciements.

Mon Ange me prit par le poignet

-Et si on allait faire un tour, tout les deux ?

Il m'avait dit cela, son sourire sexy sur le visage et si j'avais été humaine, je suis sûre que mon coeur aurait eu plusieurs ratés d'affilée. Autant dire tout de suite que j'aurais fait une véritable crise cardiaque.

-D'accord !

Je sautillai vers la voiture, excitée de me retrouver au volant d'un engin aussi magnifique. J'ouvris la portière et m'installai sur le siège de cuir noir. Carlisle m'imita et se retrouva à mes côtés, affichant toujours son éternel sourire craquant. Je mis le contact tandis qu'Emmett ouvrait le garage à l'aide de la télécommande.

-Ne roule pas trop vite, Me lança Edward, C'est la première et dernière fois que je participe à un cadeau pareil ! Compris, Loustic ?

Je ris

-Oui chef ! Bien chef !

Des visages radieux me sourirent. Tout le monde était heureux de retrouver la benjamine de la maison -même si maintenant je ne l'étais plus vraiment. Je ressentis une joie immense se diluer dans tout mon corps. Non, cette joie n'avait pas de grandeur, tellement elle était énorme. J'étais comblée de retrouver ma famille au complet, avec en bonus deux nouveaux membres.

Néanmoins, quand je vis Esmé, le regard rempli de tristesse et de fureur, qui contredisait son joli sourire, je me posai des questions. Etait-elle vraiment heureuse que je sois revenue ? Qu'avais-je fais, en quelques heures ? Et si elle savait que...

Non. J'avais bien caché ce secret, et le seul à le connaitre était Edward. Et il n'allait pas me vendre. On se taquinait souvent, mais pas au point de trahir l'autre. En percevant mes pensées, mon frère lança un regard à notre mère, fronça les sourcils et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Je ne comprenais pas. Il fallait qu'on s'explique.

-Eh bien, tu ne démarres pas ? Me demanda Carlisle

Je sursautai, sortant de mes pensées

-Si ! Désolée.

J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur et ma super-SAAB-décapotable sortit en trombe du garage. Etant donné qu'il pleuvait à torrents, je laissai le toit de ma voiture bien à sa place.

-Prends l'auto-route.

J'obéis et me retrouvai sur les larges bandes de la route asphaltée.

-Maintenant pousse-la à fond, histoire de voir jusqu'où elle peut aller.

-T'as pas peur qu'on aie un accident ?

Il rit

-Tu sais parfaitement conduire, Amy. Ta voiture ne craint rien.

Une fois de plus, je profitai du compliment qu'il venait de m'offrir et le compteur afficha 200km/h en un temps record.

-Pas mal du tout. Alors Amy, si tu me racontais ce que tu as fait pendant trois ans ?

-Je vois, tu as demandé à ce qu'on soit seuls pour être le premier à savoir !

-Je suis démasqué dirait-on !

Mon rire éclata et je commençai à lui conter mes aventures.

Dans les dizaines de vampires que j'avais rencontrés, certains connaissaient bien Carlisle. Nous parlâmes donc de nos amis communs, de mes impressions sur les pays et cultures que j'avais pu découvrir, des animaux exotiques dont j'avais bu le sang et des langues que j'avais apprises.

-Je récapitule, Dit Carlisle, Le français, l'espagnol, l'allemand et...?

-Des notions de japonais, que j'approfondirai avec des bouquins.

-En trois ans, tu en as appris des choses.

-Oui.

Le silence s'installa. Un silence qui, pour ma part, était très lourd. J'avais omis de dire quelques chose à mon protecteur. Quelque chose d'important. Mais je n'avais pas changé: Je voulais tout lui dire. Je soupirai et me lançai à l'eau.

-Tu sais... Quand je suis partie, je suis allée directement à New-York.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui... Je... J'ai été chez ma mère. Enfin, la femme qui était ma mère quand j'étais humaine. A là base, je... Je voulais la tuer. La tuer pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir. Je voulais lui ôter la vie, tout comme elle m'a ôté le bonheur pendant 15 ans.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Et il avait raison. Je lui expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Quand je suis arrivée, ce jour-là, j'ai, pendant quelques heures, observé cette femme. L'appartement était dans un état tellement délabré... J'ai d'abord cru qu'il était abandonné. Mais non, elle y vivait toujours. Et elle... Oh Carlisle, elle a tellement changé. Elle se fait maintenant des colorations et j'ai pu voir la repousse de ses cheveux gris. L'âge et le stress l'ont rongée.

«Une vieille catin n'est plus attirante pour les hommes. Elle qui avant, s'offrait de beaux vêtements, du parfum cher et des visites fréquentes chez le coiffeur et la manucure...

Je fis une pause de quelques secondes. Seul le léger ronronnement de ma voiture se faisait entendre.

-Elle m'a fait vraiment pitié. Encore plus quand je me suis montrée devant elle. Je pense qu'elle a cru qu'elle devenait complètement folle. Elle devait sûrement me croire morte. En réalité, folle, elle l'était déjà depuis longtemps. Mais je crois... Qu'elle a encore plus disjoncté quand tu m'as enlevée. De cet enfer. Elle a été abandonnée par son mari, puis par sa fille.

Sentant sûrement la douleur sur mon visage, Carlisle me prit la main et me caressa de sa voix

-Amy, si je n'avais pas fait cela, si je ne t'avais pas enlevée ce jour-là, elle t'aurait tuée.

Je le savais. Mais je m'en voulais quand même. L'image de cette femme horrifiée par mon apparition s'afficha sur ma rétine.

-Oui. Je... Je lui ai donné de l'argent. A peu près 5000$... Mais je... Je ne crois pas avoir bien fait, avec le recul.

Mon Ange soupira.

-Non, ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Je ne pense qu'elle est le genre de personnes fort égoïstes et dépensières.

Je hochai la tête

-Désolée.

-Ca partait d'une bonne intention. Ne t'en veux pas.

-Tu sais, je me suis demandée, si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée, ce que je serais devenue. J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que j'aurais certainement tourné comme ma mère. A l'heure qu'il est, je serais avec un homme inconnu, en train de gagner un peu d'argent pour vivre. Ou alors, j'aurais décroché une bourse d'étude et j'aurais rencontré un homme charmant avec qui je me serai mariée et j'aurais eu des enfants.

«Mais... Je suis heureuse. Je n'aurais jamais été totalement comblée. Vous êtes tous si important pour moi. Vous êtes ma vraie famille, celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Et me voila même tante ! Je dois te remercier, Carlisle. Merci de m'avoir fait devenir celle que je suis maintenant. Merci de m'avoir donné le bonheur.

Mon Ange me sourit

-Je suis rassuré. Pendant tout un temps, j'ai pensé que si tu étais partie, c'est parce que tu ne te sentais pas à ta place, que tu n'étais pas bien avec nous. Je suis content de voir que je m'étais trompé.

Légèrement choquée, j'ouvris la bouche.

Comment avait-il pu penser à une chose pareille ? Moi qui n'avais jamais connu que des coups, la misère et la haine d'une mère, ne pas être bien dans une famille si unique ?

-Je ne voulais pas te fâcher. Me dit Carlisle

-Non, je ne suis pas fâchée. Juste étonnée que tu aies pu croire cela.

-Il faut me comprendre, tu es partie si précipitamment. Et Edward qui ne voulait rien nous dire...

Je ris

-Une folle envie de voir le monde, ce n'est pas ma faute.

-Tu as raison.

Heureuse de voir que mon mensonge soit passé inaperçu je regardai l'heure sur la radio et poussai un cri d'exclamation

-4h du matin ?! Déjà ! Ca va faire deux heures que nous roulons !

Carlisle sourit

-Bien sûr ! Tu es toujours aussi distraite !

-Je ne change pas si facilement, tu le sais bien !

Dans la bonne humeur, nous rentrâmes à la maison, ou ma drogue de famille nous attendait. Mais de tous, celui dont j'avais le plus besoin était avec moi.

Sans mon Ange, ma vie serait restée un enfer. Un enfer sans moments de paix, sans fins.

Une fois rentrés, je garai ma voiture à côté de celle d'Alice. Edward, Bella et Nessie étaient déjà partit depuis longtemps dans leur petite maison que leur avait offert Esmé.

Je décidai de ranger le peu d'affaires qu'il y avait dans mon sac, ainsi que mes cadeaux dans ma chambre.

Le jour de mon départ, j'avais laissé le soin de ranger mes cassettes et mes DVD à Alice. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir les boitiers de DVD rangés n'importe comment sur mes étagères et de ne pas retrouver mes vieilles cassettes ?

Je descendis en trombe dans le salon, où la famille regardait sagement le journal télévisé du matin.

-ALICE ! Tu appelles ça, ranger les DVD ? Ils ne sont même pas par ordre alphabétique ! Et où sont les cassettes ?

Elle parut légèrement étonnée

-Mais... Tu avais finalement demandé à Edward de le faire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Tu lui aurais même demandé de jeter tes cassettes. J'ai trouvé ça étrange mais...

Voyant mon visage se décomposer, elle comprit aussitôt la mauvaise blague de notre frère.

Mon hurlement éclata en même temps que ma fureur. A n'en pas douter, il l'avait entendu comme si j'avais été à côté de lui

-EDWAAAAAAAAARRRRD !!

Oui. Tout était redevenu comme avant: Edward me faisant des blagues stupides en se servant d'Alice, cette dernière me bombardant d'excuses, Jasper essayant de contrôler mes émotions, Rosalie faisant comme si de rien n'était, Emmett riant à ne plus savoir se rattraper, Carlisle enfuyant son visage dans ses mains, Esmé essayant de m'apaiser avec les mots et je pouvais deviner mon frère, au loin, pouffer comme un abruti.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou les gens ^^

Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre ! Un peu plus court cette fois.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Sinon, désolée de vous annoncer ça, mais maintenant, la publication prendra un peu plus de temps, étant donné que c'est bientôt l'école. Je ne publierai donc plus qu'un chapitre par semaine, le vendredi (j'essayerai de m'y tenir ^^)

Bisous et bonne lecture,

Luna

Chapitre 4: Rêve

Cela faisait deux mois que j'étais rentrée à la maison, à Forks. J'avais été m'inscrire au lycée peu avant les vacances de Noël et les deux semaines que j'y étais allée avaient été un véritable calvaire. Tout le monde me regardait comme une célébrité locale à qui il ne fallait surtout pas adresser la parole. Dans les couloirs, diverses rumeurs circulaient: «Les parents Cullen ont encore adoptés une fille ? Décidément, heureusement qu'ils ont assez d'argent pour les entretenir !», «T'as vu, elle a une SAAB la nouvelle ! Et ses fringues ! Ils la gâtent trop !», «Parait que c'est la fille d'une cousine au docteur Cullen. C'est vrai qu'ils ont le même teint pâle et une sacrée belle gueule !», «Si elle était pas aussi louche, je lui demanderais pour sortir avec moi, t'as vu le canon que c'est ?!»

Oui. Les rumeurs allaient bon train. Bien que ce ne fussent que des murmures, j'entendais les conversations comme si on parlait à voix haute.

Heureusement, les vacances étaient vite arrivées. Vu ma tête, Carlisle m'avait proposé de rester à la villa, au moins jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Je lui avais répondu que cela était inutile, que je m'attendais à une réaction pareille de la part des autres lycéens.

Les gens aiment les rumeurs, et mon arrivée ne faisait que réchauffer le feu «Ragots Cullen». Même si j'avais commencé mon année en septembre, comme tout le monde, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Nous avions passé Noël et Nouvel An ensemble, en famille. Étant donné qu'aucun d'entre nous ne mangeait, on le fêta en s'offrant des cadeaux et en jouant à des jeux de sociétés tous assez stupides. Personne ne voulait avantager Alice, Edward et moi-même dans des jeux de réflexion.

Mon frère et moi, nous nous disputions toujours pour des broutilles. C'était un véritable calvaire pour la famille, surtout Bella et Carlisle qui par moments, croyaient que nous allions nous entretuer. Une fois, nous avions même fait semblant d'en venir aux mains, histoire de rire un bon coup et de voir paniquer sérieusement mon Ange et ma belle-sœur, qui eux, n'apprécièrent pas pour un sou.

Durant les vacances, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Carlisle. Nous parions à chaque fois chasser ensemble, faisions des ballades en voiture et nous avions même fait du shopping. A l'inverse d'Alice, Carlisle ne me faisait pas essayer tout et n'importe quoi, et il m'achetait ce que j'aimais. Quant à moi, je lui proposais d'enfiler les vêtements qui, d'après moi, lui iraient bien et lui avais même offert un sous-pull à col roulé noir, qui contrastait avec sa peau blanche.

Tout le monde semblait heureux pour nous, sauf Esmé qui me lançait parfois des regards remplis de reproches. Je la comprenais parfaitement. Carlisle était son mari, pas le mien. Il était censé, officiellement, n'être que mon père, même si officieusement, je le considérais comme tout autre.

Le lundi, Carlisle me proposa d'aller à la chasse le week-end. Voyant le regard furieux d'Esmé sur moi, et celui d'Edward sur elle, je déclinai son invitation.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as plus passé de temps avec Esmé. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas tout les deux ?

Mon protecteur parut, l'espace d'un instant, étonné de mon refus, puis il se tourna vers sa femme en souriant.

-Amy a raison, Esmé. Si nous partions ensemble, en amoureux ? Nous pourrions même aller sur ton île.

Au mot «amoureux», je grimaçai intérieurement. Je n'aimais vraiment pas l'entendre, surtout quand il parlait d'eux.

Souriant à son tour, Esmé s'approcha de mon Ange et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, tout en me lançant un furtif coup d'œil.

-Pourquoi pas. Dit-elle de sa voix douce, Nous n'aurons qu'à partir jeudi matin.

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, et approuva en hochant la tête.

Je n'avais jamais été jalouse de ces gestes d'affection. Mais une tristesse sans limites m'envahissait à chaque fois. Je pensais qu'en partant trois ans, cela allait s'estomper, mais non. Au contraire, c'était encore pire.

Un jour, Jasper m'avait demandé, seul à seule, le pourquoi d'une pareille tristesse lors de ces moments. Je lui avais inventé un mensonge sur le tas, comme quoi cela me faisait de la peine que Carlisle et Esmé ne soient pas mes vrais parents, et lui avait demandé de balayer cette émotion, quand elle survenait. Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait cru. Une chose était sûre: Il étouffait cette tristesse quand elle apparaissait, et je lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas là. Lui, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie étaient parti rendre visite au clan de Denali et je me rendis compte à quel point Jasper réduisait mes sentiments.

La nuit du mercredi au jeudi, j'avais demandé à mon Ange si il connaissait un moyen pour rêver. Il m'apprit qu'il existait un moyen de le faire. Pour cela, il fallait en quelques sortes, méditer et diriger nos pensées sur une seule et unique chose. On pouvait alors rêver de cela. Je l'avais remercié et il m'avait donné quelques trucs et astuces pour arriver à ce que je voulais. Il ne s'était pas étonné que je veuille rêver, et ne me posa aucune question. J'en étais, par ailleurs, assez contente.

A peine trois heures plus tard, lui et Esmé étaient en route pour l'aéroport, nous laissant seuls, Edward, Bella, Nessie et moi. Jacob allait bientôt arriver. Tout les deux, nous avions décidés de sécher les cours pour le restant de la semaine.

Quand mon frère m'avait raconté cette histoire d'imprégnation, j'avais trouvé cela fort louche. Nessie n'était qu'une enfant, et lui qui approchait des 20 ans, en était amoureux ? J'avais donc rencontré le Quileute, plus que sceptique. Mais il m'avait tout de suite parut amical -bien qu'il pue- et nous avions tout de suite sympathisé.

Il regardait Renesmé, les yeux remplis d'amour. Je savais que je n'avais pas à m'en faire, Jake veillerait sur elle pour toujours, encore mieux que si elle était gardée par une armée de vampire. Et puis, comme le disait le proverbe: «L'amour n'a pas d'âges», et j'étais bien la première à en comprendre le sens.

Notre ami nous avait rejoint à la maison alors que ma nièce dormait encore paisiblement dans mon lit.

-Bonjour Jacob, Dit-on, Edward, Bella et moi en chœur quand il arriva

-Salut les chauve-souris ! Où est Nessie ?

-Elle dort, Répondis-je, Et je crois qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller.

En effet, j'entendis des petits pas provenant de ma chambre et la petite arriva bien vite dans le salon, vêtue du pyjama en soie qu'Alice et moi lui avions offert pour Noël. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa moitié en riant

-Jacob !!

L'imprégnation était quelque chose d'étrange et de merveilleux. Nessie avait présenti que Jake était là. Peut-être qu'une petite voix le lui avait dit, dans le creux de l'oreille, comme cela se passait pour moi et mon don.

Toute la matinée, Renesmé regarda des dessins animés sur une chaîne pour enfant, assise sur les genoux de Jacob. Bella s'occupait sur un des ordinateurs et Edward rangeait -enfin !- mes DVD dans ma chambre. Pour ma part, je relisais 1984 de George Orwell, pour le lycée.

Ce n'était pas le genre de romans que j'avais l'habitude de lire, mais j'y prenais tout de même du plaisir: La lecture me changeait les idées et mon esprit vagabondait dans un monde totalement futuriste et imaginaire.

L'après-midi, j'allais chasser avec Bella. Comme elle n'était vampire que depuis un peu plus d'un an, elle avait constamment le besoin de s'abreuver. J'étais tout de même étonnée qu'elle sache aussi bien se contrôler parmi les mortels. Dire qu'il m'avait fallu à peu près deux ans pour que l'attirance du sang humain se fasse moins forte. Encore maintenant, quand il m'arrivait d'avoir une forte soif, j'avais du mal à me contenir.

Le lendemain matin, nous eûmes la visite du père de Bella. Le shérif de Forks était un homme sympathique, fort soucieux de sa fille et maintenant, aussi de sa petite-fille. Cela me faisait penser à Carlisle. Lui aussi se préoccupait du bonheur de ses enfants. Ce fut la tête embrumée par mon Ange que je préparai un café pour Charlie et Jacob. Ces derniers manquèrent de s'étrangler quand ils burent la première gorgée.

-Pouah ! T'as retourné tout le pot de café ou quoi ?? Demanda Jacob

-Tu veux nous empoisonner c'est ça ? Renchérit le policier

Je fus embarrassée. Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais plus que probablement rougis.

-Heu... Désolée, je n'en fais pas souvent.

Ils rirent de bon cœur

-Tu t'entraineras pour la prochaine fois, Me dit Charlie

J'appréciais vraiment cet homme. Il était tellement humain ! Au final, je me surpris à me demander comment était Bella, quand elle ne faisait pas encore partie de notre espèce. Elle m'avait dit être très maladroite. J'aurais aimé voir ça. Je regrettais de plus en plus d'être partie pendant trois ans.

Cet après-midi là, après que le shérif soit parti, nous allâmes chercher de nouveaux vêtements pour Nessie. Elle avait grandit et les siens étaient devenus trop petits.

Nous rentrâmes assez tôt de notre shopping. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rose allaient revenir dans la soirée. Notre lutin nous avait appelé quand Renesmé essayait une jolie robe bordeaux à fleurs. Alice nous avait d'ailleurs fait la morale sous prétexte qu'elle voulait absolument être là quand nous faisions les magasins. Nous prévenir avait été inutile. Grâce à mon don d'intuition, je savais quand ils allaient arriver.

En les attendant, je pris congé de ma famille, tandis que Jacob enlaçait une dernière fois Renesmé avant de rentrer chez lui, et entrait dans ma chambre. Là, je m'installai sur mon lit et m'assit en tailleur.

Je fermai les yeux et me vidai l'esprit, bien décidée à tenter l'expérience de rêver. Cela faisait 10 ans que je ne l'avais plus fait et je me sentais excitée, à l'idée de pouvoir recommencer. D'abord, je ne sus pas vers quelle unique pensée me diriger. Puis, le visage de Carlisle s'afficha dans ma tête. Bah, tant qu'à faire, autant rêver de lui. Son visage d'Ange me sourit et sa silhouette se dessina, d'abord floue, puis de plus en plus nette. Sa douce odeur que je connaissais si bien me parvint aux narines et je remarquai que j'étais assise sur mon lit, dans ma chambre. Il était habillé simplement, de son sous-pull à col roulé que je lui avais offert et d'un jeans tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Quant à moi, je portais mon débardeur beige et mon pantalon large kaki préféré et mes cheveux étaient détachés, exactement comme aujourd'hui. En détaillant mon protecteur, je me rappelai que si je lui avais insisté pour lui offrir ce sous-pull, c'est parce qu'il épousait parfaitement son corps de rêve.

-Amy... Souffla-t-il

Maintenant, je pouvais l'entendre. Je remarquai qu'on était seuls dans la maison. Aucun son ne provenait des étages inférieurs. Il avança vers moi et ses bruits de pas se répercutèrent dans la pièce. Lentement, il me caressa les cheveux de sa main droite. Dieu que j'aimais ce genre d'affections. Mais contrairement à ses habitudes, il continua sa caresse, effleura mon visage puis, souleva mon menton pour que je le regarde et qu'il plonge ses yeux mordorés dans les miens.

-Amy... Répéta-t-il

-Oui ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix

Sans crier gare, il me souleva, s'assit à ma place, me déposant délicatement sur ses genoux et mettant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Puis, il continua à me caresser le visage, quelques secondes, du dos de sa main et ses doigts descendirent le long de mon artère dans laquelle le sang ne coulait plus. J'étais tétanisée. Il ne m'avait jamais fait pareille caresses. Toujours avec une lenteur sans égale, il effleura ma clavicule

-Tu me donnes envie... Amy

-De quoi ? Demandai-je, d'une voix suraigüe

-De toi.

Et il me coucha avec force sur le lit.

Ses lèvres passèrent le long de mon cou, tandis que sa main descendait vers mes hanches, pour ensuite remonter sous mon débardeur. Je sentais ses doigts, aussi doux que la soie caresser mon flanc et s'approcher de ma poitrine.

-Amy...

-C... Carlisle ! Bégueyai-je

-Ca va pas s'arranger si tu rêves à ce genre de choses ! Lança la voix de ténor d'Edward.

Je refis surface, l'image de Carlisle et moi sur mon lit s'éloigna et je me retrouvai, toujours couchée sur mon matelas mou, mais avec en face de moi, mon frère qui me regardait à la fois amusé et soucieux.

-Edward ! M'écriai-je, Tu as tout vu !!

Il rit

-Je n'en ai pas loupé une miette tu veux dire ! Ton rêve a débuté quand Bella et Nessie sont parties chasser.

-Oh non...

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, ne sachant plus regarder mon frère dans les yeux

-Allons, Amy. C'est normal de rêver de ce genre de choses quand on éprouve de tels sentiments. Je suppose que...

-Non Edward, Le coupai-je, Ce n'est déjà pas normal de ressentir ça pour son père !

-Peut-être, mais vu que tu ne le considères pas comme tel, tout s'arrange.

Je me redressai vivement

-Ca n'arrange rien, au contraire, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

Il grimaça

-Hm... Ce n'est pas faux.

-Et en plus, Gémis-je, Esmé se doute de quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Et puis pourquoi Carlisle reste autant près de moi en ce moment ?

Mais mon frère resta silencieux.

-Dis-moi, Edward ! Tu sais tout ce que nous pensons. Tu connais les réponses à mes questions, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira

-Ne crois pas que tu es la seule dont je garde les secrets et les pensées. Mais c'est vrai que la palme des non-dits vous revient de droit, à toi et à Carlisle. Tu sais, tu m'appelles Edward-Sans-Gênes, mais tu pourrais me rebaptiser Edward-Garde-Secrets. Tu ne crois pas, Loustic ?

Je m'énervai et commençai à gesticuler sur mon lit.

-Je t'en prie ! Dis-moi !

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux

-Est-ce que j'ai révélé ce que tu portes dans ton cœur à la famille ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi te dirai-je quoi que ce soit à propos de Carlisle ou Esmé ?

-Mais parce que ça me concerne ! Dis-je, outrée

-Et ne crois-tu pas que ton secret concerne la famille ?

Là, je devais l'admettre, il avait raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison !

J'allais répliquer mais nous entendîmes une voiture prendre le chemin de terre qui menait jusqu'à la maison. D'ici deux minutes, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rose allaient être rentrés.

-On en reparlera. Dis-je

-Non, le sujet est clos.

-Edward !

Mais il était déjà parti vers le garage pour accueillir nos frères et sœurs. Ce fut à pas lent que je le rejoignis. Le rêve que je venais de faire était encore trop présent dans ma mémoire. Je n'aimais pas les allusions à la sexualité -d'ailleurs Emmett se faisait souvent un malin plaisir à me taquiner avec ça- et voila que je rêvais de Carlisle et moi, prêts à passer à ce genre de choses. De plus, cette réaction de mon Ange n'était pas normale. Il avait Esmé, jamais il n'aurait fait cela. Je me surpris néanmoins à me demander comment aurait évolué notre relation si elle n'avait pas été là et je m'en voulus aussitôt, le regard furieux d'Edward n'arrangeant rien.

La Jeep d'Emmett se gara à côté de l'emplacement vide de la Mercedes de Carlisle. A peine la voiture était-elle garée qu'Alice s'en échappa et se jeta à mon cou en souriant

-Amy ! Tanya et Kate te remettent leurs salutations !

-Chaque chose en son temps, Alice. Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait que nous soyons tous dans le salon pour ça ? Demandai-je

Ma sœur me regarda, l'air soucieuse.

-Toi, ça ne va pas.

-Ca va.

Je repartis dans le salon. Bella et Nessie venaient tout juste de rentrer. Je fus suivie de peu par le restant de la troupe. Rosalie prit notre nièce dans ses bras et nous nous assîmes dans les confortables divans blancs. Alice nous expliqua alors leur voyage en détail. Plus elle avançait dans son récit, plus je me sentais joyeuse. Je regardai en direction de Jasper et il me sourit. Je hochai la tête en souriant à mon tour pour le remercier.

-Vous auriez dû voir Eleazar quand Emmett lui a foncé dedans ! Dit Alice, Il a littéralement vo-lé !

Je ris

-J'aurais aimé être là ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus joué au Base-Ball...

-C'est bien parce que nous étions loin de tout que nous avons fait une part. Et qu'Emmett à particulièrement insisté aussi.

Je soupirai

-Ouais... Ici, il faudra attendre le prochain orage. Et ce n'est pas vraiment la saison.

Mon lutin préféré sourit

-On fera une partie au premier qui viendra, M'assura-t-elle

-J'espère bien ! Dit-on, mes frères et moi en chœur.

Nous rîmes tous. Une fois de plus, avec cette longue histoire, plus que détaillée, il était très tard et je vis Renesmé sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue dans les bras de Rose. Cette dernière lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Nous allons rentrer chez nous, Dit Edward, Maintenant que vous êtes là, je n'ai plus de raison de m'inquiéter pour la maison.

-Quoi ?! M'exclamai-je, J'allais pas la démolir, j'te signale !

-Sait-on jamais, Rit-il

-Arrête de la taquiner, Edward. Dit Bella en se levant et reprenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Dans les rires, ils prirent congé et rentrèrent chez eux.

Je passai le restant de la nuit ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la matinée à regarder la télévision. L'après-midi, je terminai la lecture de 1984. Le soir, Alice nous annonça que Carlisle et Esmé allaient revenir dans la nuit. Etant donné que je n'avais plus rien à faire, j'allai prévenir mon frère et sa femme de la nouvelle. J'aimais beaucoup leur rendre visite. La petite maisonnette dans laquelle ils vivaient était très chaleureuse, bien que parfois, certaines paroles de mon frères lançaient des froids dignes de ceux du Pôle Nord.

Ils accueillirent la nouvelle avec le sourire et après avoir fait un câlin à Nessie, je décidai d'aller chasser seule. Le rêve que j'avais fait la veille était resté ancré à mon cerveau, et j'imaginais que me nourrir me changerait les idées.

L'euphorie de poursuivre une proie apeurée me fit perdre toute notions de temps et de soif. Je m'étais abreuvée de deux sangliers, quelques cerfs, et d'un puma. La chasse m'avait distrait plus que je ne l'avais espéré. Il faisait déjà nuit noire quand je pris mon téléphone portable pour regarder l'heure.

-Hein ? 4H du matin ??

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou, courant le plus vite que je pouvais. Je m'étais bien éloignée et il me fallut une grosse demi-heure pour rentrer à la maison. Je sautai de l'autre côté de la rive du ruisseau. Une âme généreuse avait inutilement allumé les spots extérieurs et la demeure était éclairée d'une clarté magique. J'entendis Edward

-Ah ! La voila enfin.

Puis, je vis Carlisle, m'ouvrir la porte vitrée de derrière. Mon rêve refit surface, plus net que jamais. Je m'engouffrai dans la villa, toujours à une vitesse vertigineuse et m'arrêtai dans le salon, Carlisle me précédant à allure humaine.

-Désolée ! Pardon, je... Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

Mon Ange rit, passa à côté de moi en me caressant brièvement les cheveux et se plaça aux côtés d'Esmé, qui rayonnait de bonheur. Mes frères et mes sœurs étaient tous assis sur les divans, Bella berçant Nessie dans ses bras.

Seuls mes tuteurs et moi-même étions debout.

-Tu es excusée, Me dit Carlisle, Mais, désolé, tu es la dernière à apprendre la nouvelle.

La nouvelle ? Quelle nouvelle ? Une petite voix dans ma tête se fit entendre

-Ne nous en veux pas, Dit Esmé en riant, Mais vu qu'Edward et Alice étaient déjà au courant grâce à leur don, les autres nous ont cuisinés à plusieurs sauces, on a été obligé d'avouer avant ton arrivée.

Non. Pas ça. Je voulais hurler à la petite voix de se taire.

Carlisle prit Esmé par les épaules

-Tu dois être déjà au courant, non ? Me demanda-t-il

Qu'elle se taise, par pitié !

Edward me regarda en pinçant les lèvres

-N... Non, quoi ? Dis-je, essayant d'avoir l'air plus que jamais normale et intéressée

Tais-toi, satanée voix, satané don.

Carlisle sourit

-Esmé et moi, nous allons nous remarier.

Le rêve coula d'un coup, la voix dans ma tête s'était tût et le sol s'écroula sous mes pieds.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou les amis !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! Perso, c'était le froid total chez moi

Enfin, me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur les persos, etc ! C'est toujours utile !

Je dois vous dire que vendredi prochain, vous n'aurez pas le prochain chapitre ! Vous l'aurez samedi !

Bisous

Luna

Chapitre 5: Retour à la réalité

Le sol s'écroula sous mes pieds. J'avais longtemps redouté cette nouvelle. Carlisle et Esmé s'étaient mariés pour je ne sais la quantième fois il y avait quinze ans de cela. A l'époque, je ne connaissais mon Ange que depuis deux ans et n'avais pas été mise au courant. Il m'avait juste dit qu'il prendrait congé pour trois semaines. Semaines où je n'avais pas mis un pied à l'hôpital et qui m'avaient paru être une éternité.

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu, Amy ? Me demanda mon Ange, un sourire sur le visage

Tout les regards étaient tournés sur moi. Alice et Edward affichaient des mines peinées. A n'en pas douter, le vide dans mon esprit avait interpellé mon frère et mon lutin de sœur avait certainement vu quelque chose. Mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner après quelques dixièmes de secondes.

-C'est... Vraiment super, Dis-je

En fait, c'était dramatique. J'avais essayé de mettre de la joie dans mon intonation mais, à la tête d'Edward, je devinai que j'avais loupé mon coup. Le halo de bonheur de disparut néanmoins pas pour autant autour du couple et Esmé embrassa tendrement mon Ange sur la joue, juste en dessous de sa fossette, l'endroit où j'avais toujours rêvé déposer un baiser. Elle m'avait lancé un regard triomphant, à l'insu de tous. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça. Elle qui était d'habitude de nature aimante et gentille.

A ce moment, un sentiment m'envahit. Un sentiment qui n'avait rien de comparable avec la tristesse que j'éprouvais auparavant. J'étais jalouse. Jalouse à un point inimaginable. Jalouse comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Ca avait explosé dans mon corps entier, et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas hurler.

Je vis Jasper, me regarder plus qu'étonné. Alice le remarqua et lui prit lentement la main, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions et le calme revint, bien qu'un rien aurait pu me faire éclater.

Merci Jasper, merci Alice.

Tout s'était passé étrangement vite. Je souris à Carlisle et Esmé, même si cela devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose.

-Oui c'est... Génial. Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais je... Je vais dans ma chambre.

Mon Ange hocha la tête, l'air légèrement soucieux, et il y avait de quoi l'être: Ce genre de réaction n'était pas des plus habituelles, venant de ma part. Si je n'avais pas fait ce fichu rêve, j'aurais beaucoup mieux joué la comédie et mon visage aurait affiché un sourire heureux pour le couple.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et me glissai sur mon lit. J'avais plus que jamais envie de pleurer. J'avais été idiote: Ce rêve m'avait ouvert les yeux sur l'immensité de mes sentiments pour Carlisle. Je le voulais, je le désirais, je l'aimais.

Et cette annonce de mariage m'avait elle aussi ouvert les yeux, mais sur l'absurdité de cet amour pour lui. Quelle idiotie que de tomber amoureuse d'un homme bien ancré dans son couple et qui me considérais ni plus ni moins que comme sa fille cadette ?

Je passai toute la journée de dimanche seule dans ma chambre, à relire des bouquins, à écouter de la musique et à fixer le plafond, allongée sur mon lit.

Quand le lundi matin arriva enfin, je pris mon sac, entrai mollement dans ma voiture et démarrai vers l'école. J'avais entendu Carlisle être rappelé en plein milieu de la nuit pour une urgence. Je n'avais donc pas vu son magnifique sourire d'Ange me souhaiter une bonne journée. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal: J'aurais souffert de l'entendre, souffert de le voir. La vue d'Esmé qui, en temps normal était d'une douceur inhumaine, me regardant froidement descendre les escaliers avait suffit à me pourrir le moral pour toute la semaine.

Je passai devant l'hôpital de Forks et vit au loin, sur le parking réservé aux médecins, la Mercedes de mon Ange. Rien que cela me fit broyer du noir. Je garai ma voiture le plus près possible de l'entrée du lycée. Autant me retrouver vite en classe. Je commençais par deux heures d'anglais et une belle dissertation sur 1984 m'attendait en perspective. Mais même si elle était d'une facilité affligeante, j'essayais de me concentrer sur l'écriture de mon texte.

Sans succès.

J'écrivais sans hésitations mais n'était pas à mon affaire. Une partie de mon cerveau s'occupait de cette fichue dissert' et une autre décortiquait le méli-mélo de mes sentiments, questions et pensées.

Depuis quand étais-je amoureuse de Carlisle ? Longtemps. Très longtemps. Peut-être même depuis la première fois qu'on s'était rencontré. Mais je m'étais toujours cachée la vérité. Je le revoyais installer mon attèle avec son habilité de vampire. J'avais profité des la froideur de ses doigt sur ma peau d'enfant. Je l'avais regardé faire avec une telle admiration...

Quand m'en étais-je rendue compte ? Ca, je le savais bien. C'était il y avait trois ans et demi, quand en entrant dans le salon de la maison dans laquelle on habitait à l'époque, j'avais vu mon Ange et Esmé s'embrasser pour la première fois. Ils ne montraient jamais pareilles marques d'affection devant nous. J'étais arrivée à l'improviste ce jour-là, en rentrant plus tôt du lycée. La tristesse qui m'était encore inconnue était alors apparue pour la première fois et j'avais commencé à me poser des questions.

Pourquoi Esmé me regardait-elle méchamment, elle qui est la gentillesse incarnée ? Je n'avais là que des suppositions. Soit elle avait deviné ce que je ressentais pour son mari, ou Edward lui avait clairement dit -mais j'en doutais plus qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire- et elle avait peur pour son couple, soit elle était simplement jalouse que je passe autant de temps avec lui. Mais alors, pourquoi continuait-elle à être froide, après ce week-end seule avec lui et qui plus est, avec cette annonce de mariage ?

Retour à Carlisle. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais chez lui ? Sa gentillesse ? Sa façon si protectrice de me regarder ? Son corps, si beau, si parfait ? Le fait qu'il aie été mon seul rayon de soleil pendant sept ans ? En fait, j'aimais tout chez lui. J'étais par ailleurs heureuse que ce soit lui qui m'aie transformé, lui qui m'aie mordu, lui qui m'aie insufflé son propre venin.

Puis venaient les deux dernières questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses: Pourquoi, pendant deux mois, Carlisle avait été si proche de moi, pour maintenant reprendre des distances bien plus que correctes ? Et surtout, comment faire pour ne plus être amoureuse de lui ?

En sortant du cours d'anglais, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de réponses concrètes à ces deux dernières questions et cela m'énervait énormément.

Dans les couloirs, alors que j'allais à pas rapides vers le cours d'espagnol, un garçon de terminal me héla quand je passai à côté de lui

-Hey Cullen ! Tu dois pas être facile à vivre, je me trompe ? Tu lui fais quoi au docteur pour qu'il te garde ? T'es sa petite infirmière personnelle ? Ca doit être chaud la nuit chez vous !

J'éclatai. A une vitesse plus rapide que la moyenne humaine, je plaquais le lycéen contre les casiers, une main sur son cou et lui hurlai

-Répète un peu ?! Vas-y pour voir ! REPETE !

Il avait l'air complètement effrayé. Je sentais tout les regards braqués sur nous. C'était une bonne occasion de leur apprendre que ma patience avait des limites.

Mais ces derniers temps, la chance ne me souriait pas. Par malheur, les casiers étaient juste en face du bureau du directeur et coup du sort, ce dernier en sortit au moment où j'hurlais. Et comme dit le proverbe, jamais deux sans trois: Le terminal n'était autre que le neveu du principal, Mickael.

-Mademoiselle Cullen ! Vociféra la haute instance, Dans mon bureau, immédiatement !

Je lâchai prise et entrai dans la pièce sans demander mon reste. Je m'assis sur une des deux chaises face au bureau tandis qu'un vacarme sans précédent se faisait entendre du couloir. Le directeur ordonna aux élèves de regagner leur classe et vint me rejoindre pour s'installer face à moi, dans son grand fauteuil de cuir noir.

-Alors, mademoiselle Cullen, ici depuis seulement deux mois et on fait déjà des siennes ?

Silence. Qu'avais-je à répondre mis à part qu'il disait la vérité ?

-Puis-je connaitre les raisons qui vous ont poussées à un tel acte de violence ?

Non. De toutes façons, vous ne me croiriez pas.

Face à mon mutisme, il soupira.

-Bon, je vais appeler votre père. Il travaille n'est-ce pas ?

Je restai muette. Il allait avoir la réponse d'ici quelques secondes. Autant économiser ma salive pour après.

Il appela donc Carlisle et lui demanda de passer à son bureau le plus vite possible. Une demi-heure plus tard, mon Ange entra et s'assit à côté de moi en me jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur. Les deux hommes se serrèrent brièvement la main.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait venir alors que vous étiez en plein travail, monsieur Cullen.

-Ce n'est rien, Assura Carlisle, Si vous me disiez plutôt le pourquoi de ma présence ici ? Ca concerne Amy mais...

Le directeur se racla la gorge

-Hé bien, en sortant de mon bureau, j'ai vu votre fille agresser un des élèves. Je dois dire qu'elle était même prête à en venir aux mains.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, j'ai essayé de lui faire avouer les raisons de ce geste, mais elle n'a rien voulu dire.

Mon Ange tourna la tête vers moi et me questionna du regard

-Je t'expliquerai après, Dis-je, Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire devant lui.

Le principal fronça les sourcils

-Votre fille manque cruellement de bonne volonté en ce qui concerne la discipline. D'après quelques connaissances, la raison de son absence de jeudi et vendredi n'est autre qu'un boycottage des cours.

Carlisle sourit

-Oui en effet, je suis au courant et j'en assume les conséquences.

L'homme gesticula sur son fauteuil, l'air plus qu'agacé devant la franchise et la clémence de mon tuteur.

-Monsieur Cullen, ce que je veux dire, c'est que bien qu'Amy soit à votre charge depuis seulement deux mois, vos autres enfants ont de suite appliqués un comportement respectable ! Je dois avouer que votre cadette a des notes parfaites et est vouée à un avenir prometteur. Ce serait dommage qu'elle gâche tout à cause d'un simple manque de discipline, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Carlisle dévisagea son interlocuteur d'un regard perçant

-Ecoutez, si ma fille n'a pas accès à je ne sais quelle université bien cotée, c'est son problème. Elle est assez mature pour savoir ce qu'elle fait et j'ai toujours fonctionné comme cela avec mes autres enfants.

Le directeur semblait choqué par les paroles de mon Ange. Quant à moi, je l'étais plus par le petit « Ma fille », qu'il avait prononcé. C'était clair: Il ne me considérait que comme sa benjamine, la petite dernière de ses six enfants.

Sous le silence pesant, Carlisle mit fin à la discussion

-Enfin, j'en reparlerai avec elle.

-Et vous aurez tout le temps pour ça, Dit l'homme, le ton rempli de sarcasmes, Car votre fille a gagné, dans l'histoire, une semaine de renvoi. Si elle m'avait dit pourquoi avoir agressé cet élève, elle n'aurait eu que quelques heures de retenues.

Il lui tendit une feuille

-Si vous voulez bien signer ceci, tout les deux.

Carlisle soupira et signa la feuille d'un grand geste puis me la tendit. Il s'agissait juste du justificatif de renvoi et je posai ma signature à côté de celle de mon Ange sans même prendre la peine de lire le contenu, puis la rendis au directeur.

Nous nous levâmes et les deux s'échangèrent à nouveau une poignée de mains puis, l'homme nous raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau tandis que la sonnerie annonçait le temps de midi.

-Eh bien merci d'avoir pris la peine de vous déplacer, monsieur Cullen.

-C'est normal. Au revoir.

-Au revoir, et à la semaine prochaine, Amy.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans le couloir bondé de monde. On aurait dit que tout le lycée s'était réuni devant la porte du principal. En voyant que Carlisle m'accompagnait, certaines filles poussèrent des cris d'exclamation et les murmures commencèrent

-Tu te rends compte ! Le dirlo a fait appeler son père ! C'est dingue !

-Ce mec est toujours aussi sexy !

-Parait qu'elle va avoir une semaine de renvoi !

-Tu crois que ce qu'à dit Mickael est vrai ?

Je serrai les poings. C'était sûr, il avait profité de ma réaction. Cet abruti de Mickael avait certainement été raconter que la manière dont j'avais réagis prouvait ses dires. Posant son regard sur moi, Carlisle passa son bras autour de mes épaules, ce qui n'arrangea rien aux murmures.

-Calme-toi, Me chuchota-t-il, Ne fais pas attention.

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment. Alice et Jasper attendaient sagement devant ma voiture. En nous voyant arriver, ma sœur sourit de ses dents blanches.

-Halala, Amy et ses fureurs ! Aller file-moi tes clefs, que j'aille ramener ta voiture à la maison.

Je lui lançai mon trousseau de clefs, qu'elle rattrapa

-Nous allons faire un peu de shopping, nous serons de retour ce soir.

-Faites ce que vous voulez du moment que vous ne me la crasher pas, Dis-je, un sourire aux lèvres

Il rirent et Alice se dépêcha d'entrer dans ma SAAB, côté conducteur, telle une enfant à qui on confie un jouet rare et précieux. Je savais qu'elle m'avait vue dans le bureau du directeur avec Carlisle et que ce dernier voudrait me parler seul à seule. Hors, il n'y avait rien de mieux que la voiture pour cela. Il avait garé sa Mercedes près de la rue, faute de manque de places plus proches. J'entrai côté passager et il s'assit derrière le volant. Mon Ange démarra, manœuvra, et sortit du parking du lycée.

-Et maintenant, si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je soupirai

-En gros, le neveu du directeur m'a mise en colère.

Carlisle afficha un regard amusé

-Mais encore ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour t'énerver à ce point ?

-Pour être directe et crue, il a dit que si tu me gardais à la maison, c'est parce que je baise bien.

Après quelques dixièmes de secondes, mon tuteur éclata de rire. Son rire si craquant, si beau, si sexy...

-C'est tout ? Enfin Amy, ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Je pensais que tu te fichais de ce que les autres disent de toi !

-En effet, Répondis-je, Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent de moi. Mais je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'ils croient que tu es ce genre de personnes.

-Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas. Les rumeurs à notre sujet ont toujours courues et elle courront encore.

-Mais enfin, Carlisle ! Ca ne te dérange pas que les gens pensent que tu me... Enfin soit, alors que tu aimes Esmé et que tu ne lui as jamais été infidèle ?

Pendant quelques longues secondes, il me toisa du regard, ne faisant même plus attention à la route.

-Non, Dit-il sèchement

C'était là une négation qui signifiait que le sujet était clos. Je n'étais pourtant pas satisfaite. Il aurait pu faire l'effort de rajouter quelque chose. Quelque chose comme « J'aime Esmé, je le sais, je ne la trompe pas et je me fiche si les autres pensent le contraire. »

Nous arrivâmes à la maison et Carlisle se gara face à la porte d'entrée. Esmé ouvrit et en nous voyant sortir de la voiture, elle fronça les sourcils

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle

Nous entrâmes et mon Ange expliqua brièvement les faits.

-Comment ? Dit-elle en tournant son visage en forme de cœur vers moi, Tu as agressé un élève ?

Son visage était partagé entre inquiétude et fureur.

-Ouais bon, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, Dis-je, Je vais dans ma chambre. A ce soir Carlisle.

-Attends une minute, Amy ! Lança Esmé, Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça !

Mon Ange leva les mains comme un drapeau blanc

-Allons, laisse-là. Elle a été assez punie comme ça -Il se tourna vers moi- Tu peux monter dans ta chambre si tu le désires. A ce soir Amy.

Je hochai la tête et partis sans un regard pour ma tutrice. En m'allongeant sur mon matelas, j'entendis les deux parler avec énervement.

-Tu la laisses trop faire, Carlisle !

-Esmé, nous avons déjà discuté à ce propos. Et ici n'est pas le lieu idéal, elle nous entend !

-Elle peut bien nous entendre ! Répliqua son épouse, Ca fera du bien à ses oreilles ! Que se serait-il passé si ce lycéen avait été blessé ?

-Mais il ne l'a pas été. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Amy connait ses limites.

-Tu es vraiment beaucoup trop souple. Elle réagit comme une gamine et toi comme un père laissant tout passer.

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, Dit mon Ange avec froideur, Je retourne travailler, on m'attend à l'hôpital. A ce soir.

Et je l'entendis partir en claquant la porte.

Je m'en voulais. A cause de moi, Carlisle et Esmé s'étaient disputés. Je devinais que ce n'était pas la première fois que je débarquais sur le tapis. Ils avaient déjà parlés de moi et de la légèreté avec laquelle mon Ange prenait mes bêtises. J'étais devenue, sans m'en rendre compte, un sujet de conflit pour le couple et Esmé ne l'acceptait pas. Je dérangeais, je gênais. Je me demandais depuis quand c'était comme cela. Avant mon départ ? Dans mes précédents lycées, j'avais déjà cherché la bagarre pour des raisons aussi diverses et futiles les unes que les autres et avais eu plusieurs fois des renvois partiels. Mais à chaque fois, la douce Esmé m'accueillait avec le sourire, bien contente d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie à la maison.

Et là, elle s'emportait, qui plus est sur Carlisle. Que cherchait-elle ? A l'éloigner de moi ? Peut-être. Une chose était sûre: Je devais, à partir de maintenant, me contrôler et devenir une petite fille modèle pour regagner la sympathie de ma mère de cœur.

Je décidai de prendre un peu de temps pour moi et de rêver à mon aise. Je m'assis en tailleur et fermai les yeux. Comme la dernière fois, mon Ange apparut. Il s'avança sans un mot, me souleva le menton et approcha lentement son visage du mien. Quand ses douces lèvres touchèrent les miennes, il s'emporta et m'embrassa avec autant de fougue qu'il le pouvait. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, nous n'étions pas seul dans la maison, et Esmé entra dans ma chambre. Elle hurla des paroles incompréhensibles et Carlisle fit de même. Je ne les avais jamais vu se disputer à ce point. A dire vrai, je ne les avais jamais vu se disputer. J'étais horrifiée, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mais le calme revint quelques secondes puis, Esmé pointa son index vers moi

-C'est ce sa faute ! Tout est de sa faute ! Maintenant Carlisle tu choisis: C'est elle ou c'est moi !

Je revins à la réalité et vis mon reflet dans le miroir de la porte. Mon beau visage de vampire était rempli de douleur. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mes genoux. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche: Je dérangeais. J'étais le point noir sur la blancheur du couple de mon Ange. La tache noire, la sorcière, la vile, la salope, la méchante. Dire que tout ce que je voulais, c'était vivre heureuse avec ma famille. Même si j'aimais Carlisle, je ne voulais pas le prendre à Esmé. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils souffrent, je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient malheureux.

J'entendis des rires en bas. Tout le monde était rentré. Je regardai mon radio-réveil qui affichait 20h30. Mes réflexions et mon rêves avaient pris plus de temps que je l'avais imaginé.

Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers. Nessie courut vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras

-Bonsoir ma chérie, Dis-je, Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien ! On s'est tous beaucoup amusés !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! Regarde !

Elle posa ses deux petites mains sur mon visage et m'envoya ses souvenirs de l'heure passée. Jacob faisant l'abruti, puis se faisant battre lamentablement à la console par Emmett, un gobelet rempli de sang humain de la part de Rosalie comme « friandise » et Edward jouant à l'avion moi -enfin, Nessie. Puis, Carlisle rentrant, d'abord l'air contrarié puis heureux de voir sa petite-fille courir vers lui, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi. Cela me rappelait l'époque où je n'étais encore qu'un nouveau-né. Moi aussi je courais vers lui, telle une enfant, quand il rentrait du travail.

Je souris tristement à Renesmé

-En effet, vous avez passé une belle soirée.

J'entrai dans le salon, portant toujours ma nièce dans les bras.

-Alors, Lança Emmett, Tu t'es encore fait remarqué au lycée ?

Je m'assis à côté de Jacob

-Il faut bien que je fasse croire que je suis en pleine crise d'adolescence.

-Ouais mais on va finir par croire que tu l'es vraiment ! Dit le Quileute

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Alice, Edward et mes tuteurs qui eux, avaient l'air de prendre cette histoire très au sérieux.

Les rires continuèrent et les discussions aussi. Mais je ne les écoutais que d'une oreille, cogitant mes pensées en cajolant et regardant Nessie qui s'était endormie dans mes bras. J'avais une seule fois levé le regard et avais croisé celui d'Esmé qui était toujours rempli de tristesse, fureur et souffrance, comme dans mon rêve. J'avais vite redétourné les yeux vers Renesmé.

-Amy, Dit Jasper, Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas , ça fait quelques temps que tu as perdu ta gaieté habituelle et que tu es remplie de sombres émotions.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais très bien.

Edward se leva

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, avec ce que tu penses, ça ne peut qu'aller mal !

-Je vais très bien ! Répétai-je en commençant à sentir la colère monter

Le regard de Carlisle et Bella sembla soucieux

-Tu sais bien que tu peux tout nous dire, Amy, Me dit mon Ange

Je me levai et déposai Nessie sur les genoux de Jacob

-Est-ce possible de pouvoir garder un secret pour soit-même parfois ? M'écriai-je

Carlisle se mit à son tour debout

-Ca peut faire du bien de parler, tu sais.

Il posa une main attentionnée sur mon épaule et je me dégageai vite fait, souffrant de ce contact

-Eh bien je ne veux pas parler ! Criai-je

Tous restèrent muet face à la réaction que je venais d'avoir contre mon Ange. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir répondu comme cela. Mais la colère était encore trop présente.

-Désolée. Je me suis emportée. Je vais faire un tour en voiture, ça ira mieux.

Je pris mon sac, partis vers le garage, entrai dans ma SAAB gentillement ramenée par Alice et démarrai en trombe.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour les ami(e)s !

Voici enfin le sixième chapitre de l'Ange ! Désolée pour le retard ! Vous aurez le sept, vendredi sans fautes !

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça fait vachement plaisir ! A partir de maintenant, je vais y répondre d'ailleurs !

**Ginny374, Volterra, Inconnue, Miss Waw, Manon-la & Pouffinette:** Merci beaucoup ! Sinon, je vais tenter de publier un chapitre par semaine. Donc vous les aurez soit le vendredi, soit le samedi. J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant ^^

**Gudulette:** Merci, ça fait plaisir d'avoir un petit conseil technique. C'est vrai que je fais parfois des phrases trop longues et qu'en me relisant, je me rends compte qu'on peut facilement perdre le fil des choses :p

Je suis en tout cas contente que mon style d'écriture te plait :)

Eh oui, Amy est dans une impasse et je dois dire qu'avec ce chapitre, ça ne va pas s'arranger !

**Severine5890:** Haha, oui pauvre Carlisle, j'suis une vraie sadique avec mes persos \o/ (enfin tu l'auras surement remarqué :p)

Et pour le chantage, je ne peux te dire qu'une seule chose: Tu verras ! Mais je compte refaire l'histoire, sous le point de vue de Carlisle, donc ce sera révélé à ce moment là.

Et rassure-toi, je crois que pour écrire une fic pareille, il faut être tordue aussi donc si tu l'es, on est deux XD

**Koocah:** Toi et moi on est faite pour s'entendre ! J'ai tout de suite flashé sur Carlisle et ça s'est confirmé avec le film. Je comprends pas pourquoi il a aussi peu de fans, lui qui est si parfait *_*

Enfin voila, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine, surement vendredi.

Bisous

Luna

**Chapitre 6:** Complications

Je sortis du chemin de terre et poussai sur l'accélérateur de ma voiture, voulant me diriger le plus vite possible vers l'auto-route.

Je récapitulai pour moi-même. Depuis que j'étais rentrée à la maison, tout s'était désagrégé: La relation qu'Esmé entretenait avec moi et Carlisle, mon moral, mes émotions et pour couronner le tout, je n'avais pas de chance.

Je pensais qu'un vampire au don spécial m'avait maudite pour que tout aille mal jusqu'à ce que j'aille chez les Volturi pour me faire tuer. Non, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer.

Je m'engouffrai sur l'auto-route, dépassant les 150km/h.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de m'énerver sur mon Ange ? Il était pourtant rempli de bonnes intentions, je n'en doutais pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que je me sente bien, sans soucis. Mais quand il avait posé une main sur mon épaule, ça avait été comme si une enclume m'était tombée dessus. Sa main avait été lourde, douloureuse comme du fer rouge.

Les idées se mélangeaient dans ma tête.

Ce dont j'avais le plus et le moins besoin en ce moment, c'étaient ses bras. J'avais besoin qu'il me réconforte en me susurrant des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille. Je savais néanmoins que son contact serait atroce, comme une brûlure et que ses paroles seraient un poison pour mon cerveau.

Je devenais presque folle de cette opposition.

J'allumai la radio et me branchai sur une onde qui ne diffusait que du rock et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait.

Pour ne rien arranger à mes problèmes, Alice avait vu quelque chose d'important sur mon -ou notre- futur et surtout, Jasper savait maintenant que mon moral ne tournait pas rond. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que toute la famille soit au courant de mes sentiments pour Carlisle.

Que faudrait-il que je fasse à ce moment-là ? Partir ? C'était une solution beaucoup trop lâche à mon goût. Qui plus est, je ne voulais pas me séparer de mes frères, de mes sœurs, de ma nièce et de mon Ange. Faire face ? Autant aller directement au suicide. Comment me verraient Emmett et Jasper ? Comme une adolescente en pleine crise existentielle. Rosalie ? Peut-être comme une voleuse d'hommes. Bella et Nessie ? Elles rejoindraient certainement le point de vue des garçons. Et Carlisle ? Comment réagirait Carlisle ? Il ne serait plus le même avec moi. Il serait plus que jamais distant, plus que jamais froid, inaccessible. En fait, peut-être me demanderait-il de partir. Et c'était légitime. Pourquoi garder une jeune fille amoureuse de soit sous le même toit ?

Même lui qui était si gentil, si compréhensif ne pouvait pas laisser passer une chose pareille. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer de détruire son couple à petit feu.

Je grimaçai de douleur. Dieu que tout aurait été plus facile si je n'avais pas rencontré cet homme. Cet homme dont je m'étais, malgré moi, éprise dés la première rencontre. Ils auraient tous continués à vivre une existence paisible et sans problèmes. Car si Carlisle et Esmé en avaient, le reste de la famille en avaient aussi.

J'avais peur. Peur de faire éclater la famille en morceaux. Ceux du côté d'Esmé, ceux du mien -si il y en avait, et ceux ne sachant pas de quel côté se ranger.

Je poussai une nouvelle fois sur l'accélérateur, dépassant les autres véhicules à une vitesse effrayante. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de percuter un arbre de plein fouet et de mourir en cet instant précis. Mais à quoi bon ? Mon corps aurait parfaitement résisté au choc et j'aurais juste gagné un retour à pieds et une nouvelle colère d'Esmé pour avoir crashé ma voiture.

Mon portable sonna. Ne faisant plus qu'à demi attention à la route, je le sortis de mon sac et vis que l'appel venait de Carlisle. Pourquoi lui répondre ? Pour l'entendre me demander de rentrer ? Pour qu'il me dise qu'il fallait qu'on s'explique autour de la table du salon ? Au final, c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Oui. C'était même ce que j'allais faire.

Je jetai mon portable sur le siège passager et soupirai. Il allait me falloir du courage, énorme même. Mais j'étais prête. C'était maintenant décidé.

Je ralentis, sortis quelques kilomètres plus loin de l'auto-route et me retrouvai sur un axe routier totalement inconnu. Il fallait que je reprenne l'auto-route en sens inverse pour rentrer à la maison. Je n'avais qu'une centaine de mètres à faire, tout au plus. La route était déserte. Seule une vieille Suzuki bleue était garée.

Trois hommes y étaient adossés, sûrement des dealers de drogues. Mais en avançant, je me raidis. Les trois n'étaient autres que des vampires -qui plus est carnivore, dont un que j'avais déjà rencontré, il y avait bien longtemps de cela, à l'époque où j'étais encore humaine. En les dépassant, _il_ me regarda, d'abord légèrement étonné puis, un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.

Je poussai sur l'accélérateur à fond, plus que jamais effrayée. Je repris l'auto-route. Le compteur de ma voiture frôla les 250km/h. Il fallait rouler, vite, très vite. Rentrer à la maison.

Un vieux souvenir revint à la surface

-Tu es sûre qu'elle est encore vierge ?

Ma respiration devint saccadée. Je stressais. Cet homme était déjà dangereux quand il était humain. Alors maintenant, à l'état de vampire ?

Je le revoyais poser une main perverse sur ma poitrine, jubilant presque de ce contact.

260km/h. C'était encore trop lent. Il fallait que je retourne vite dans mon cocon familial, le seul endroit où j'étais en sécurité.

Mais la petite voix de mon intuition me signala qu'ils me suivaient. Je n'en avais que faire. Ils n'avaient qu'une vieille Suzuki, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir suivre ma trace.

L'odeur ? Je chassai cette idée de ma tête.

J'entendis son rire de satyre. Il me voulait, c'était certain. Il voulait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, dix ans auparavant.

Mon portable sonna une nouvelle fois. Je ne pris même pas la peine de voir qui m'appelait. Je serrai les mains sur mon volant, n'entendant plus qu'à moitié les sonneries se succéder.

Enfin, je vis la sortie de Forks, la pris, toujours à une vitesse dépassant de loin l'illégalité, et me retrouvai quelques minutes plus tard devant notre imposante maison. J'entrai dans le garage, manquant d'accrocher la Mercedes de Carlisle. C'était bien-là le cadet de mes soucis. Je sortis de ma voiture et courut vers le salon. Toute la famille était là, arborant un regard inquiet

-Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle ! Lança une Esmé furieuse, Alice a...

Carlisle la coupa d'un geste de la main.

-Nous étions tous inquiets. Surtout après ce qu'Alice aie vu.

Mais ses paroles étaient bien trop lointaines. Je revoyais les yeux rouges-bordeaux de l'homme me dévisager avec perverserie.

Je perdis mes moyens, vis flou et tombai à genoux. Carlisle eut tout juste le temps de me rattraper.

-Elle l'a rencontré. Dit Edward, Elle est en état de choc. Alice a vu juste.

-Amy, calme-toi, Me dit doucement mon Ange, Tout va s'arranger, nous ne les laisserons pas te faire de mal. Je te le promets.

-V... Vraiment ? Articulai-je

-Évidemment ! Gronda-t-il, Maintenant reprends tes esprits. Nous t'aimons tous. Nous les arrêterons.

Je m'accrochai à lui pour me remettre sur mes jambes. Je remarquai qu'il portait le sous-pull que je lui avais offert. Bien que la situation eut été catastrophique, cela me fit plus que plaisir. Je vis Esmé me jeter un regard dégoûté. Comme si je profitais de l'occasion pour chercher le contact avec son mari !

Je m'assis sur un des divans, entre Bella et Nessie. Ces deux dernières me lancèrent un sourire bienveillant et ma panique se tassa quelque peu. Je me sentis apaisée et vis Jasper me jeter un coup d'œil complice. Il n'y avait rien à faire, sans ma famille, je n'étais rien.

Carlisle s'assit et croisa ses mains sous son menton, l'air soucieux.

-Reprenons depuis le début. Alice, une demi-heure après qu'Amy soit partie, tu as eu la vision de trois vampires la voyant sur une route déserte. Est-ce exact ?

-Oui, Confirma-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers moi

-Bon. C'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je hochai nerveusement la tête.

-J'ai bien essayé de t'appeler pour que tu rebrousses chemin avant mais tu n'as pas répondu. Enfin, passons. L'un d'eux était quelqu'un que tu connais, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupirai. Il était inutile d'y aller avec des pincettes

-Oui. C'était bien l'homme qui a payé ma mère il y a dix ans pour tirer son coup avec moi.

Carlisle, Emmett, Jacob, Bella, Alice et Jasper grimacèrent devant ma franchise. Il était vrai que j'aurai pu y aller un peu plus poétiquement. Mais autant être directe.

-Amy, Reprit mon tuteur, je ne te cacherai pas le restant de la vision d'Alice: Ils vont venir ici.

Un silence de plomb tomba entre moi et Carlisle. Plus personne ne parlait. Je pouvais tout juste entendre les cœurs de Jacob et Nessie battre en synchro.

-Et...? Demandai-je, La suite de la vision ?

Ma sœur parut mal à l'aise

-Rien. Le noir total. C'est sûrement parce que Nessie et Jacob sont là.

Je me levai et commençai à faire les cent pas autour de la table du salon.

-Que dit ton intuition ? Demanda Emmett

-Rien non plus, Répondis-je, Elle est muette comme une carpe et je préfèrerai qu'elle me hurle quelque chose plutôt que de rester sous silence.

-Bien, Lança Carlisle, Si elle ne t'avertis de rien, c'est qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Pour le moment en tout cas.

Je m'arrêtai et m'assis cette fois à côté d'Alice. Elle me prit par les épaules et me colla contre elle. Il avait raison. Mon don ne me disait rien, pas même un mot. Je ne risquais donc rien dans l'immédiat.

-Ils avaient une vieille Suzuki c'est ça ? Questionna Jasper

-Je vois. Ils devraient arriver d'ici une demi-heure, n'est-ce pas Alice ?

Mais cette dernière avait maintenant le regard vide. Une vision. Que voyait-elle ? Moi en train de me faire violer par ce type ? La famille les combattre ? Soudain, une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Et si, lors d'un inévitable combat, Carlisle mourait ? Je me sentis nauséeuse -bien que ce n'était que psychologique, stressant plus que jamais. Edward me lança un regard foudroyant.

-Amy ! Même si nous devons combattre, nous ne mourrons pas ! Ils ne sont que trois, quant à nous, nous sommes dix ! Te rends-tu compte à quel point nous aurions l'avantage ?

C'était vrai. Edward avait raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison !

Oui. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, tout allait s'arranger.

Alice sortit de sa transe et regarda l'heure sur le lecteur DVD

-Ils seront là dans trente-cinq minutes exactement.

Trente-cinq minutes. Trente-cinq minutes à attendre. Et c'était une des choses que je détestais le plus, surtout quand je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer, quand l'avenir était inconnu et dangereux.

Il fallait que je refasse quelque chose. Je me remis debout et recommençai à faire les cent pas.

-Tu ne sais pas rester calme quelques minutes, Amy ? Lança Edward, exaspéré

-C'est vrai, Renchérit Esmé, Ce n'est pas parce que cet homme vient ici qu'il faut commencer à faire stresser toute la famille !

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers elle, les yeux remplis de fureur

-Que peux-tu savoir à ce que je ressens ? Du stress ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je vais te dire ce que c'est; de la peur.

Je continuai à tourner autour de la table en verre. Je sentais dix paires d'yeux rivés sur moi et me sentis mal à l'aise. Moi qui voulais être de meilleure humeur avec Esmé, j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque.

Trente minutes. Emmett semblait prêt à la bagarre, gesticulant sur son fauteuil comme un enfant, quelques minutes avant l'ouverture des cadeaux de Noël.

Vingt-cinq minutes. Alice était dans les bras de son amoureux, le visage grave. Je me rappelais soudain que je devais encore lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu à propos de moi, quelques temps auparavant.

Vingt minutes. Rosalie semblait aussi énervée que moi par l'attente. Elle avait certainement peur pour la famille, elle aussi. Elle était comme Edward: Même si elle ne le montrait pas vraiment, elle tenait beaucoup à nous.

Quinze minutes. Nessie fila se réfugier dans les bras de Jacob, qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. La tension devenait de plus en plus palpable au sein de notre groupe.

Dix minutes. Esmé prit la main de son mari, l'approcha de son bouche et l'embrassa tendrement, tout en me lançant un regard furtif.

Cinq minutes. Edward se leva et m'accompagna dans ma ronde autour de la table. Lui qui m'avait ordonné d'arrêter de stresser tout le monde, voila qu'il m'aidait !

Soudain, nous entendîmes une voiture s'engager sur le chemin de terre.

-Ils arrivent, Murmura Carlisle, Surtout pas de gestes brusques. Ils sont peut-être juste curieux.

J'en doutais. Pourquoi cet homme serait curieux de me retrouver sous ma forme vampirique ?

Nerveusement, je m'assis, cette fois à côté de Jacob et ma nièce passa de ses genoux aux miens. Elle me sourit, histoire de m'apaiser.

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Ce fut Carlisle qui alla ouvrir, escorté par le reste de la famille.

Le premier était le pervers. Il avait toujours ses cheveux grisonnant, coupés à la brosse. Ses yeux bordeaux nous détaillaient un à un, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur moi et Nessie lovée dans mes bras. Derrière lui, ses compagnons, un, des cheveux châtains clairs, coupés au bol, une carrure presque aussi imposante que celle d'Emmett, l'autre, de corpulence normale, les cheveux noirs très courts. Ils arboraient un regard curieux sur le visage. Même s'ils n'inspiraient pas la confiance, ils m'effrayaient moins que l'autre. Mes souvenirs y étaient très certainement pour quelque chose.

-Bonsoir, Dit le pervers, Désolés de vous déranger en pleine soirée.

-Il n'y a aucun problème à cela, Répliqua Carlisle, l'air décontracté, Dites-nous plutôt que nous vaut cette visite ?

-J'ai cru voir une vieille connaissance du temps où j'étais humain -Il marqua une légère pause où il me sourit- et cela se confirme.

Jasper essayait d'anéantir le malaise qui planait sur la famille. Pour ma part, il n'y arriva pas.

-Ha, j'en oublie les formalités ! Je me nomme Franck. Franck Gory. Et eux, Alex et William, Dit-il en désignant ses camarades.

Ces derniers nous saluèrent d'un hochement de la tête tandis que Carlisle nous présentait d'un vaste geste de la main.

-Carlisle Cullen. Et voici ma famille. Esmé, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Renesmé, Jacob et Amy.

Je me cachais à moitié derrière mon Ange, terrorisée. La petite voix dans ma tête m'ordonna de m'enfuir. Je ne l'écoutai pas. Qu'est-ce que cela allait m'apporter, mis à part de nouveaux problèmes ?

-Ne restez pas là, entrez, Les invita Carlisle

Il était fou ? J'avais dû mal entendre. Mais non, les trois entrèrent dans le hall et nous suivirent dans le salon. Tous s'assirent, sauf moi, préférant rester en retrait, tenant toujours Nessie dans mes bras.

-Nous n'avons le statut de vampire que depuis quelques années, Expliqua Franck, Et nous n'avons eu que trop peu l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres membres de notre espèce. Quel étonnement d'en voir autant cohabiter dans la même demeure. De plus, vous avez... De drôles de fréquentations.

Il avait dit cela en posant son regard sur Jacob. Carlisle rit. Mais je ne le connaissais que trop bien: Son rire sonnait faux. Il était aussi tendu que moi.

-Oui. Il faut dire que nous avons une petite particularité, dans la famille.

-Vraiment ? Laquelle ?

-Nous ne nous nourrissons que de sang animal.

Carlisle, mon Ange, mon amour, par pitié, ne commence pas à discuter de notre régime alimentaire et fous-les à la porte sur le champ !

Les trois parurent étonnés

-En effet, cela est très particulier.

La voix de mon intuition était de plus en plus tremblante. C'était courant. En fonction de ce qu'elle avait à me dire, son timbre changeait et pouvait montrer de la tristesse, de la peur, de la colère, de la joie, etc. Même si elle était généralement de nature neutre et m'arrivait au cerveau comme le murmure d'une petite fille dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendue comme ça. Elle me disait de partir tout de suite, en prenant Nessie avec moi.

Je décidai d'attendre encore un peu. La fuite ne me semblait pas être la meilleure des solutions. Même si, en réalité, je n'en voyais aucune. Je n'avais pas une seule idée en tête pour me sortir de ce bourbier. Je comptais d'ailleurs sur Carlisle pour le faire à ma place, hors, en entretenant la conversation, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'enfonçait plus qu'autre chose.

-Nous n'avons jamais essayé de nous abreuver de sang animal, Reprit Franck, Nous préférons suivre notre instinct.

-Cela va de soit, Dit mon Ange, Nous ne sommes jamais pleinement rassasiés.

-Je comprends. De plus, la traque est plus amusante quand la proie est un être doté d'intelligence.

La seconde qui suivit me parut être la plus longue de toute mon existence, comme si elle avait défilé au ralentit.

Franck posa son regard sur moi, ses yeux de sang animés d'une lueur démoniaque et un sourire rempli de perverserie sur le visage. La voix me hurla

« Cours ! Vite ! »

Elle avait raison. Je le savais. Il fallait que je sorte, que je m'enfuie le plus loin possible de cet être venu tout droit des enfers.

Encore plus rapidement que l'aurait fait Edward, j'ouvris la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et m'engouffrai dans les ténèbres de la nuit, serrant Nessie dans mes bras.

-Pourquoi nous partons ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Ils sont trop dangereux ! Expliquai-je paniquée, Ils veulent nous faire du mal !

-Pourquoi ?

Sa question me dépassait. Qu'avais-je à lui répondre ? « Parce que ce sont les méchants et nous les gentils » ? Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter à un raisonnement aussi simple. De plus, je n'étais pas la « gentille ». Du point de vue d'Esmé, je devais être aussi mauvaise que les trois qui en avaient après moi. Je m'en voulu de penser à cela alors que un temps soit peu plus important comme préoccupation.

Mon intuition m'apprit que les trois autres étaient à ma poursuite. Comment avaient-ils fait pour échapper à la famille ? Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à un seul membre du clan et mis ma nièce sur mon dos.

-Accroche-toi bien !

Elle hocha la tête et enfouit sont visage d'enfant dans mes cheveux noirs corbeaux.

Moi qui avait l'habitude d'être le prédateur, je savais maintenant quelle terreur mes proies ressentaient, détenant désormais le même statut.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello les amis ^^

Voici le chapitre 7 de l'Ange ! La fin approche à grands pas ! Mais rassurez-vous, je pense vraiment la refaire, sous le point de vue de Carlisle, même si elle me prendra beaucoup plus de temps.

Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews ! J'vous remercie toutes, ça donne du courage d'en recevoir !

**Koocah:** Merci ^^ Ouais, Carlisle is better than Edward :D Bon on va arrêter sinon on va se faire des ennemies je crois ^^

**Love Divin:** Ca fait plaisir à lire ça ! Perso, Carlisle est mon perso préféré, mais je suis pas encore inscrite à son fan club ! [Ha si sur Facebook XD] Et comme tu le demandes, voici la suite ^^

**Jessica:** Merci, malheureusement, je ne trouve pas qu'elle soit si originale que ça ma fic x) Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal [c'est du moins mon avis]. Enfin, j'en ferais d'autres qui le seront beaucoup plus [je sens que vous allez pas regretter une que j'ai en tête d'ailleurs XD]

Et comme vous l'attendez toutes: voici la suite ! Désolée, elle est un peu plus courte que d'habitude !

Merci de continuer à me lire !

Bisous

Luna

**Chapitre 7:** Le gouffre

Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais, Nessie accrochée fermement sur mon dos. La voix de la fillette dans ma tête m'ordonnait toujours, d'une voix suraiguë, d'accélérer. J'évitais les branches d'arbres, racines, nids de poules et ornières du mieux que je pouvais. Le pensais que je n'allais pas m'en sortir. L'inquiétude de mon intuition n'arrangeait rien. Et c'était vrai: qu'est-ce qu'une simple et pauvre vampire pouvait faire contre trois autres de sexe masculin ? Rien. Rien, bien entendu. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était courir encore et attendre un petit miracle.

-Ca va aller, murmura Nessie qui captait peut-être ma peur et mon stress, Papa, maman et les autres ne les laisseront pas nous faire de mal.

Je priais pour qu'elle aie raison. Mais je ne voyais que trop bien la situation: Ils prenaient un plaisir monstre à nous traquer. J'étais seule, seule comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant et je ne pourrais jamais protéger ma nièce.

Mon intuition me dicta de continuer ma fuite par les arbres. Même si je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'utilité, je sautai dans le premier venu et avançai branche par branche. Mon don ne m'avait jamais trompé et je l'écoutais consciencieusement. Pourtant, j'étais certaine que fuir n'était pas une bonne solution.

Je me rappelai soudain une vieille peur humaine. A l'époque, j'étais effrayée, non seulement par ma mère, mais aussi par les ponts. Ca avait l'air stupide, mais j'avais peur de tomber dans le vide et de m'écraser sur le sol ou de me noyer. C'étaient pour moi les pires morts.

Et maintenant, j'avais peur de me faire salir par ces hommes, et surtout, peur qu'ils s'en prennent à ma précieuse Renesmé. Quand j'étais humaine, je n'avais que ma petite personne à protéger et je faisais le stricte minimum pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Dorénavant, j'avais ma famille, ma petite Nessie. Elle était très importante pour moi. Plus que ma nièce, elle était pour moi comme une petite sœur et j'étais prête à tout pour elle, même à me sacrifier si nécessité faisait loi.

J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière nous. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, Renesmé fut arrachée de mon dos et on me poussa vers le sol. Je m'écrasai dans un bruit sourd sur un matelas de mousse humide.

Je me redressai vivement et vis avec horreur que William et Alex, les compagnons de mon agresseur, tenaient fermement ma nièce dans leurs bras, l'empêchant de parler et de bouger. D'instinct, je grondai sur mes ennemis et mes yeux se teintèrent d'un noir profond.

-Lâchez-là !

-Tututut ! Lança une voix à quelques mètres derrière moi, Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait préférable d'obéir sagement ?

Je me retournai d'un geste brusque et me retrouvai face à Franck, lui qui en avait personnellement après moi. Il arborait un sourire triomphant et vicieux à la fois. Tout avait été minutieusement calculé pour que je sois piégée.

-Alors ? Reprit-il, Nous avons l'avantage du nombre et qui plus est, un otage. Si tu...

-Si vous lui faites quoi que ce soit, M'emportai-je, je vous jure que...

D'un mouvement rapide, il se plaça juste derrière moi

-Que quoi ? Petite Amy, la colère t'aveugle.

Avec une vitesse sans appel, il me prit par le coude droit et arracha mon bras. J'hurlai de douleur et tombai à genoux, tenant fermement mon moignon tandis qu'il jetait mon membre au loin.

-Alors Amy ? Si tu obéissais plutôt que de te braquer comme cela ?

L'image de moi-même, petite fille, sur un pont s'afficha sur ma rétine. J'étais penchée vers le vide, tenant la barrière de toutes mes forces, pour ne pas tomber. Le gouffre était tellement profond qu'il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? Me demanda Franck, Si tu ne me réponds pas dans l'immédiat, on s'occupera de la gentille petite demoiselle qui t'accompagne.

Je lançai un regard furtif à Nessie. Ses grands yeux noisettes ne reflétaient que de la peur. Oui, tout avait été calculé à l'avance. Si je n'avais pas pris ma nièce avec moi, ils se seraient arrangés pour la kidnapper, même devant notre famille et m'auraient fait chanter avec elle. Je n'avais pas le choix, je me tournai vers le pervers.

-Que... Que dois-je faire ? Articulai-je

Mon interlocuteur se frotta les mains, l'air satisfait

-Pour le moment, j'ai juste besoin de connaitre la réponse à une petite question que je me pose. Mais vu que je ne te fais absolument pas confiance, je vais d'abord faire ça.

Il s'accroupit et m'arracha mon dernier bras, pour le lancer dans la même direction que le premier. Je hoquetai de douleur, tellement elle était forte. J'avais oublié ce qu'était la douleur physique, depuis dix ans que je ne m'étais plus écorchée ou fait frapper.

-Bien, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Dit Franck, Alors, question ! Es-tu encore vierge ?

La colère monta, aussi vive que ma peur

-Vous et votre passion pour ce genre de choses ! Lui crachai-je difficilement au visage, Vous savez où vous pouvez vous la mettre votre question ?

Il sourit

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me répondre.

Il frôla ma joue du bout des doigts et son sourire se rempli de perversité.

-C'est parfait, tu l'es encore. Parfait, parfait !

Je le dévisageai, plus choquée que jamais.

-C... Comment ?

-Oh, simple. J'ai un don assez particulier. Quand je pose une question, ça active la mémoire. Il me suffit de toucher la personne pour lire dans ses souvenirs. N'est-ce pas pratique ?

C'était plutôt diabolique. J'étais foutue. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de moi, il me tuerait sans demander son reste. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Tous allaient être triste de me perdre, mais au moins, Esmé et Carlisle n'auraient plus de problèmes. Oui, c'était peut-être mieux comme cela.

-Prête à obéir ? Ricana Franck

Je fermai les yeux. Je savais que je devais sauter. Je n'avais plus que cela comme possibilité. Lentement, la petite fille de mon cœur lâcha les barres et tomba dans le vide.

-Je ferais ce que vous voulez. Mais je vous en prie, ne faites pas de mal à Nessie !

Ma voix se brisa. Même si ma virginité n'était pas aussi importante que la vie de ma nièce, je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir l'offrir à l'homme que j'aimais. J'étais un peu trop fleur bleue par moments, mais c'était vraiment ce que je désirais, même si de toute façon, je n'aurais jamais pu la lui donner. Alors autant que je serve une fois dans ma vie à quelque chose, et que Nessie soit en sécurité.

-Soit. Quand nous aurons fait ce que nous avons à faire, je te promets que nous vous laisseront tranquilles.

Et pour couronner le tout, il ne voulait pas me tuer ?! Je pouvais toujours lui demander de le faire, après.

D'un geste brusque, il déchiqueta en morceaux mon pull, ainsi qu'une partie de mon débardeur. Je le voyais, avec horreur, jubiler d'envie. Il passa une main sur ma taille, la caressant lentement. Ce geste me dégoutait plus que tout.

Je vis Nessie me regarder, l'air aussi horrifiée que moi. Je suppose qu'elle comprenait bien ce qu'ils allaient me faire.

-Tu es si douce, Murmura Franck d'une voix mielleuse, C'est un grand honneur pour moi de passer le premier sur ce corps si parfait.

Et le premier des trois seuls qui y passeraient.

Voir Carlisle était déjà un supplice pour moi, mais dorénavant, ça allait être encore pire. J'aurais tant aimé que ce soit lui qui me fasse ces caresses, lui qui me dise qu'il m'aime, lui qui me complimente, lui qui me fasse l'amour.

A la place, c'était cet homme, qui me caressait juste pour lui même, lui qui ne m'aimait absolument pas pour ce que j'étais, mais pour mon corps, lui qui me complimentait juste pour se vanter de m'avoir eu, lui qui allait me violer.

Franck poussa un rire tonitruant, ses yeux sortant presque de ses orbites. Ses deux compagnons observaient, attendant impatiemment leur tour. Pour ma part, si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Et pourtant. Mon don me chuchota que ça allait aller. Qu'importe ! Je n'espérais même plus de miracles et ne croyais plus la petite voix de ma tête. La petite fille de mon cœur allait s'écraser d'un instant à l'autre, au même moment où mon agresseur me salirait à tout jamais.

Et pourtant. Pourtant, ils arrivèrent. Tous. Toute la famille était là, avec qui plus est, la meute de Jacob.

Les trois ennemis parurent étonnés, mais certainement pas autant que moi, qui avait perdu tout espoir.

Ma famille avait l'air très en colère, mais ce n'était rien, comparé à celle incrustée sur le beau visage de Carlisle. Il tenait fermement mes deux bras dans les siens. C'était une bonne chose, je n'aurais pas à chercher des heures après.

D'une vitesse tellement rapide que je ne le vis pas, mon Ange se jeta sur Franck, laissant mes deux membres à terre, ramper lentement vers moi.

Des loups attaquèrent Alex et William, mais j'étais trop concentrée sur mon sauveur qui plaqua son ennemis au sol. Mon Ange gronda, tel un énorme lion. J'avais beau être encore sous le choc de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si ma famille et mes amis n'étaient pas intervenus, j'étais néanmoins étonnée de la violence dont Carlisle faisait preuve.

Mais Edward posa une main sur l'épaule de notre chef.

-Carlisle. Ne te salis pas les mains avec ce genre de pourriture.

-Je m'en fiche, Dit-il, Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait...

-Non, reprends tes esprits, Dit Edward, Ramène plutôt Amy à la maison, nous allons nous occuper d'eux.

Mon Ange ferma les yeux et inspira profondément en serrant la mâchoire.

-Tu as raison, mon fils.

D'un mouvement rapide, il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Ses yeux, qui d'habitude étaient chaleureux et dorés comme le miel, étaient maintenant noirs et froids comme les ténèbres.

-Amy... Murmura-t-il

Tout ce qu'il se passait autour de nous était devenu flou. Dans mon esprit, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. J'étais comme enfermée dans une bulle.

Soudain, je remarquai que je tremblais de la tête aux pieds. La peur avait été trop forte. Il me prit alors dans ses bras, me serrant contre son torse et courut vers la maison. Il attrapa mes membres abandonnés, rampant toujours vers moi et ils se fixèrent d'eux-même à leur place.

Je sanglotais sans pouvoir verser une seule larme, prêtant à peine attention au fait que j'avais retrouvé mes deux bras.

-C... Carlisle...

-C'est fini. C'est fini, Amy, Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille

-J... J'ai eu si peur ! Couinai-je

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air torturé par la douleur. Nous arrivâmes dans la maison, plus précisément, dans ma chambre. Et il s'assit sur mon lit, me tenant toujours dans ses bras, me berçant telle une petite fille

-J'ai vraiment cru que nous allions arriver trop tard, Chuchota-t-il

-Et moi que vous ne viendriez jamais...

Il me regarda d'un ai grave. Il savait que j'avais raison. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Si ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard, j'aurais été souillée à jamais. Je serrai son pull de toutes mes forces. J'avais eu beaucoup de chance, mon intuition ne m'avait, une fois de plus pas trompée et la petite fille de mon cœur qui avait sauté dans le vide avait été sauvée par un Ange magnifique.

-Merci... Merci Carlisle.

Il me caressa tendrement les cheveux et me serra avec un peu plus de force dans ses bras. La peur avait fait place au soulagement. Décidément, si mon prince charmant existait bel et bien, il s'agissait de Carlisle, et de personne d'autre. Je voulais tout faire pour le rendre heureux. Et pour ça, il fallait que je sois correcte avec sa femme, que je ne perde pas patience devant ses colères. Je sentais que j'avais le courage de le faire. Oui. Je pouvais le faire et j'allais le faire.

Nous entendîmes Bella rentrer à la maison. Lentement, je me mis debout et descendit dans le salon, escortée par mon Ange. Ma belle-sœur tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Elle paraissait choquée.

-Amy... Nessie m'a fait part de ses souvenirs. Tu... Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour elle. Enfin, ce que tu as failli subir.

Je sourit timidement

-Ce n'est rien. Je considère Renesmé comme ma petite sœur. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'ils lui fassent du mal.

Elle posa Nessie sur un des divans, se jeta sur moi et me prit dans ses bras. Cette marque d'affection me toucha plus qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. J'étais soulagée qu'elles aillent bien, que la famille aille bien. Car je savais qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Les agresseurs n'étaient que trois, et ils avaient comme opposants, en plus de la famille, une bonne partie de la meute de Jacob. Ils devaient d'ailleurs être déjà hors d'état de nuire.

Nous nous assîmes, attendant le retour des autres. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. La famille, revint au grand complet, Jacob et Edward en tête. Les autres loups-garou devaient être rentrés chez eux, à la Push. Mais je vis directement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tous arboraient des regards furieux, surtout Esmé et Rosalie. Mais Edward parut soudainement soulagé. Il avait dû lire dans les pensées de sa femme et de sa fille. Néanmoins, Esmé s'avança vers moi et avant même que personne n'aie pu toucher un mot sur la situation, elle me jeta une claque sur le visage. Tous la regardèrent avec un air d'ahuri.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Me hurla-t-elle

-Esmé... Commença mon Ange

-Non, Carlisle ! Il n'y a pas de « Esmé » qui tienne ! Toute la famille a été mise en danger, tout ça à cause d'elle, et d'elle seule !

Elle était en train de piquer une crise. Je vis Nessie se ratatiner sur elle-même, n'aimant que trop peu les cris de sa grand-mère.

-Esmé, Dit Edward, Amy n'a rien fait de mal.

Elle se retourna vivement vers son fils aîné

-Pardon ? Ta fille a failli y passer à cause des imbécilités de cette petite idiote, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal ?

Je me levai vivement. Le fait qu'elle m'aie frappé ne m'avait pas plus touché que cela, mais qu'elle dise de moi que je suis une petite idiote...! Tant pis pour le promesse que je m'étais faite quelques minutes auparavant, il fallait que je réagisse autrement que comme un légume !

-Je n'ai fait que suivre mon don ! Dis-je

-Ton don ? S'emporta-t-elle, TON DON ? Tu mens, ton don ne t'aurais jamais trompée !

Ce fut au tour de Carlisle et Bella de se lever, d'un même mouvement

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Esmé, Lança mon Ange, Son don ne l'a pas trompée. Amy et Nessie sont toutes les deux saines et sauves.

Elle hésita quelques instants, sachant parfaitement que son mari avait raison. Elle cherchait quelque chose à redire

-Oui, saines et sauves physiquement, mais tu as vu l'état de choc de Renesmé ? Et que ce serait-il passé si on était arrivé trop tard ? Ils lui auraient fait du mal !

Nessie pinça les lèvres et se mit debout sur ses petites jambes. Elle s'approcha à courtes enjambées de sa grand-mère et lui prit la main. Elle lui insuffla ses souvenirs et Esmé grimaça, n'ayant plus rien à redire. Elle s'assit et croisa nerveusement les jambes tandis que ma nièce donnait ses souvenirs au restant de la famille. Tous parurent gênés de ce qu'ils avaient pu penser quelques minutes avant. Emmett et Alice s'assirent même à côté de moi pour me remonter le moral. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Esmé me lançait toujours des regards remplis de haine. Carlisle essayait de la rendre un peu plus souriante et aimable, comme avant, mais ça ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise et pris congé de ma famille. Emmett m'ébouriffa les cheveux et me dit gentiment que si j'avais besoin de quoi que se soit, je pouvais compter sur lui.

Je le remerciai et partit dans ma chambre, sous les regards de tous. Je me changeais, histoire d'être un peu plus présentable et m'affalai sur mon lit. Cette journée avait été longue. Trop longue. J'étais mentalement épuisée. Il me fallait du repos.

Mais la petite voix dans ma tête me signala que je n'allais pas pouvoir me reposer avant quelques temps...


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde !

Vous l'attendiez et le voila: le chapitre 8 est enfin arrivé ! Et c'est le dernier du pov d'Amy !

Hé oui, à la base, je comptais en faire plus, mais je me suis dit que ça ferait vraiment tiré en longueur, surtout que je n'ai plus rien à raconter. Enfin, vous verrez bien.

Désolée de vous le poster samedi, mais hier, j'ai tout fait pour tout taper, et j'y suis pas arrivée !

Pour ce qui est du pov de Carlisle, le premier chapitre arrivera je ne sais pas quand. Il me sera un peu plus difficile de me mettre à sa place, donc ça risque de prendre un peu plus de temps. Il sera à la suite de cette fic. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple que de le faire en tant que nouvelle histoire.

Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews !

**Carla, Jessica:** Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre ^^

**Koocah:** Désolée, désolée ! Mais la semaine passée je sais plus ce que je faisais =/

Enfin voila le dernier chapitre, on est malheureusement samedi, mais c'est mieux que dimanche à 23h non ? XD

Et en parlant de Koocah, voici le lien vers sa fic qui est tout simplement géniale !

.net/s/4687541/1/Les_Quatre_Reines

**Arya Destiny:** Hooo, mais faut pas détester Esmé voyons ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment pas sympa, surtout dans ce chapitre. Mais bon, je crois que maintenant, Amy aussi aura des ennemis x)

**Gudulette:** Mici ^^ Non, la colère d'Esmé est plus due au fait qu'elle est fâchée qu'Amy aie pris Nessie avec elle pour fuir. Méchante Esmé x)

**Severine5890:** Oui, le chapitre du pov de Carlisle expliquera pas mal de choses, et puis il sera surtout très intéressant de savoir ce qu'il pense ^^

**Ptibiscui:** Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que ça change assez du trio Edward/Bella/Jacob. Faut dire que je préfère Carlisle à Edward donc bon ^^

Bref, voila le dernier chapitre du pov d'Amy ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira hahaha * rire sadique *

**Chapitre 8:** Révélation

Cela faisait à peu près deux mois que Franck et ses compères étaient morts. Et cela faisait deux mois que j'étais presque autiste. Je n'étais retournée au lycée qu'une seule semaine et je n'avais pas fait attention aux brimades des autres élèves. A la maison, je m'enfermais toujours dans ma chambre, ne sortant que pour me nourrir, et je partais en sortant par ma fenêtre, histoire de ne pas croiser un seul membre de la famille.

Au début, tout le clan venait tout les jours, un par un, pour essayer de me faire sortir. Même Rosalie avait tenter le coup et avait frappé à ma porte pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Son geste m'avait beaucoup touché, elle qui ne se souciait pas beaucoup des autres.

Emmett, avait fait en sorte de paraître en colère contre mon attitude. Mais sa voix le trahissait: Il s'inquiétait beaucoup de mon état, qui n'était absolument pas normal. J'étais sa petite petite sœur après tout. Il me connaissait bien, après quelques années de vie commune.

Edward quant à lui, m'avait sermonné presque une heure en me disant que m'enfermer ne servait à rien, que ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses et que ça remontait plus que jamais Esmé contre moi. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que m'enfermer règlerait tout les problèmes. Et Esmé qui était contre moi... C'était bien là le cadet de mes soucis. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus réparer mes erreurs avec elle. Je l'entendais me critiquer à longueur de temps, disant que je n'étais qu'une sale gamine égoïste qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose: qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Esmé n'était pas venue me voir une seule fois et se disputait de plus en plus souvent avec Carlisle.

Mon pauvre Ange. Oui, de nous tous, c'était lui le plus à plaindre. Il venait tout les jours devant ma porte, me parlant et attendant des heures durant que je lui ouvre ou, faut de mieux, que je lui réponde.

Et ça me faisait terriblement mal. J'avais tellement envie de lui ouvrir, de me jeter dans ses bras et de lui crier, lui hurler tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. Mais je ne le fis pas. A quoi bon ? Ca n'aurait rien fait d'autre que lui causer encore plus de soucis, rien d'autre que de faire exploser Esmé et je devrais partir. Au moins, seule dans ma chambre, je pouvais toujours l'entendre parler et marcher, sentir son odeur. C'était déjà mieux que d'être loin de lui et de me demander à longueur de temps ce qu'il faisait.

Au final, Esmé avait très certainement raison: J'étais une sacrée égoïste. Et même une très grosse. Je ne voulais pas repartir pour la simple et bonne raison que ça me priverait de tout contact avec mon Ange.

Un vendredi d'avril, toute la famille était partie en « camping » pour chasser dans les montagnes. Tous sauf Edward, Bella et Nessie. Esmé les avait pourtant invités, mais mon frère avait refusé, prétextant que quelqu'un devait être là pour le cas où je sortirais enfin de mon antre. Chose totalement inutile étant donné que je n'en avais aucune envie.

Le samedi, j'entendis Bella et Nessie partir avec un des voitures. Une fois qu'elles furent sur la route asphaltée, Edward monta les escaliers et se retrouva devant ma porte.

-Amy... Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps de sortir de ta chambre ? Ca fait des semaines qu'on ne t'a plus vue.

Et pourquoi devais-je sortir ? Ca ne faisait de mal à personne de toute façon.

Il resta muet quelques secondes, puis reprit la parole en soupirant.

-Carlisle est presque fou, tu sais. Il est mort d'inquiétude. Il pense que si tu réagis comme cela, c'est que c'est de sa faute. Il se demande sans arrêt où il a bien pu gaffer. Alors arrête de te voiler la face. Tu sais très bien que faire ce que tu fais n'arrange rien, bien au contraire.

Mon œil. Ca arrangeait tout. Esmé ne voyait plus ma tête de salope et Carlisle oublierait bientôt que j'étais dans cette pièce.

Edward pouffa puis, éclata de rire, ne sachant plus se rattraper. Si c'était pour se foutre de moi, il pouvait toujours dégager. Il retrouva son sérieux, hoquetant toujours comme un abruti.

-Excuse-moi. Mais... C'est juste que ce que tu dis là est tellement... Absurde !

-Et en quoi cela est-il absurde ?

Je n'avais plus parlé depuis des lustres et ma voix résonna bizarrement dans ma tête. Elle aurait pu être rauque, mais ne l'était pas. Elle était même plus douce et claire que jamais. Cela m'étonna d'ailleurs beaucoup.

-C'est absurde, car Carlisle ne pourra jamais t'oublier. Même dans cinq cent ans, il pensera toujours à toi.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Il hésitait surement à me dire la vérité. Finalement, il opta pour une autre solution.

-Tu n'es pas une égoïste. Dans la tête d'Esmé, tu étais au départ l'enfant qu'elle n'a jamais pu avoir, l'enfant qu'elle a perdu. Tu savais qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille ? Hé bien, elle a cru que tu allais la remplacer.

« Tu étais gentille et tu te comportait avec elle comme si tu étais sa vraie fille. Et toi, tu la considérais comme ta mère. Ca la rendait heureuse, elle était bien. Enfin, elle avait la famille dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

« Mais avant que tu ne partes, ton regard avait changé, ton regard pour Carlisle. Ces yeux, elle les connaissait. C'étaient des yeux d'amoureuse. Esmé n'est pas stupide. Elle a tout de suite compris que même si tu la considérait comme une mère, Carlisle, lui tu ne le voyais pas comme un père.

« Puis tu es partie. Elle pensait que tu allais oublier ton amour pour lui et que tout allait s'arranger.

Il marqua une pause. J'étais pendue à ses lèvres et attendais avec impatience qu'il continue son récit. Pour une fois, il me racontait ce que j'avais envie de savoir.

-Malheureusement, Carlisle parlait un peu trop souvent de toi. Il se demandait comment tu allais, ce que tu faisais. Il questionnait Alice tout les jours pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Ca énervait particulièrement Esmé, mais il n'y faisait pas attention.

« Puis Bella est arrivée. Elle était le principal sujet de préoccupation de la famille. Mais Carlisle n'arrêtait pas de penser à toi. Et Esmé le voyait bien. Il était parfois dans la lune, le regard lointain... Enfin, elle s'était ancrée dans la tête l'idée que tu lui manquait simplement comme une fille qui quitte le nid familial manque à son père. D'ailleurs, tu lui manquait, à elle aussi.

« Mais quand tu es rentrée, elle a tout de suite vu que l'amour dans tes yeux avait augmenté. Tu avais pris en maturité, en trois ans d'absence. Et Carlisle qui passait tout son temps libre avec toi. Ca l'a rendue morte de jalousie. En fait, maintenant, elle ne veut plus qu'une chose: C'est que tu partes et que son mari redevienne comme avant. De plus, elle meurt d'envie d'un enfant dont elle puisse s'occuper, qu'elle élève. Depuis quelques temps, elle se redemande comment serait devenu son bébé si il n'était pas mort. C'est une femme malheureuse.

Je ricanai

-Stupide ! Et elle voudrait un enfant immortel tant qu'on y est !

-Ne rigole pas, Amy, Gronda mon frère, Elle y pense. La seule chose qui l'empêche de faire cela, c'est sa raison. Elle sait qu'il serait ingérable et que les Volturis débarquerait pour condamner toute la famille.

« Si elle est aussi violente avec toi, c'est juste que tu n'es pas la fille qu'elle attendait. Mais elle cache tout cela dans un coin de son cerveau. Et ça ressort sous forme de disputes, que se soit avec toi ou Carlisle.

-Je vois, Dis-je, Donc il n'y a qu'une seule solution: Il faut que je parte.

-Je ne crois pas. Tu dois juste être correcte avec elle et être moins proche de Carlisle.

Je ris jaune

-Tu veux que je reste de marbre devant ses sarcasmes ? Tu sais parfaitement que je me laisse trop facilement emporter par mes émotions.

-Fais des efforts ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Jasper pourra t'aider. Si tu ne fais pas ça pour Esmé, fais-le au moins pour Carlisle.

Là, je devais l'admettre une nouvelle fois, il avait raison.

-J'ai toujours raison !

Passons, Edward ! C'était vrai. Je devais faire des efforts pour mon Ange. Je ne voulais que son bonheur. Le mien était secondaire à côté du sien. Et Esmé était à plaindre, oui. Je décidais donc de tout faire pour que la situation redevienne normale.

-Sage décision. Dit Edward

Je me levai et me dirigeai à pas lents vers la porte de ma chambre. A une vitesse d'escargot, j'ouvris et me retrouvai face à mon frère qui affichait un large sourire sur son visage.

-Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux. C'est bien, Loustic.

Il ébouriffa mes cheveux tandis que je grognais, de mauvaise humeur. Et sans crier gare, il me prit dans ses bras et me colla contre son torse puissant.

-Je t'aime, p'tite sœur. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerais et je te soutiendrais toujours.

Choquée. J'étais choquée du geste de mon frère à mon égard. Lui qui ne me montrait jamais qu'il m'aimait, même pas un geste. Là, il me le disait clairement. Ca ressemblait presque à une déclaration d'amour !

-Tu exagères toujours ! Rit-il

-Oui. Heu... Merci, Edward.

Une nouvelle fois, son rire de ténor résonna contre les murs du couloir et de ma chambre

-Et si tu prenais une douche ? Ca va faire des lustres que tu ne t'es plus lavée. Ca te remettra les idées en place.

Je hochai la tête, pris des vêtements propres et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain commune. Je me déshabillai lentement et me glissai sous l'eau chaude. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Carlisle était plus important que ma propre vie. Il serait mieux sans disputes avec Esmé et avec une fille ne lui causant aucun tracas.

L'eau était brûlante, bien qu'elle ne me fasse absolument pas mal. J'avais l'impression qu'elle lavait non seulement mon corps, mais aussi mon âme. Elle lavait mon âme de mon amour pour Carlisle. Oui. Plus l'eau coulait, moins je l'aimais. J'étais prête à tout pour son bonheur, même de ne plus l'aimer.

Je sortis de la douche, fraiche et dispo et entrepris de me sécher les cheveux. La tâche était longue, du fait que mes cheveux m'arrivaient dans le bas du dos.

Je m'habillai d'un jeans neuf, offert par Alice, ainsi que d'un vieux T-shirt d'un de mes groupes préférés.

Je descendis dans le salon, de bonne humeur et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Bella, Nessie, Edward et Jacob. Les filles étaient allées chercher le Quileute. Tous furent ravis de me revoir et il se jetèrent sur moi. Renesmé avait un peu grandit depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Mais sa croissance ralentissait tout de même assez fort.

Nous parlâmes longuement de tout et de rien. Je retrouvais le plaisir d'être avec ma famille. Je me disputai même gentiment avec Edward. J'étais fin prête à retrouver le restant du clan.

Tout allait bien se passer. Je n'avais rien à craindre. J'allais réapprendre à aimer Carlisle, mais d'une autre façon, et Esmé redeviendrait douce avec moi.

Je n'avais perdu aucune notion du temps et savais que mes frères, mes sœurs et mes parents allaient rentrer le lendemain. Je partis donc chasser avec Bella. Elle m'était toujours infiniment reconnaissante d'avoir protégé Nessie.

Je chassai avec plaisir. La déprime était bel et bien partie et tout se passa bien jusqu'au lendemain. Jake était resté nous tenir compagnie, voulant profiter de ma joie et bonne humeur.

Le dimanche soir, nous entendîmes la jeep d'Emmett s'engager sur le chemin de terre. Je me sentais excitée à l'idée de retrouver Carlisle, mon lutin d'Alice et le restant de la famille.

Je m'assis sur un des divans, ne sachant pas dans quelle position me mettre pour avoir l'air la plus présentable. Edward me fit signe de ne plus faire un bruit, histoire de faire la surprise à la famille.

Tout allait bien se passer. Je me repassai cette unique petite phrase dans la tête et j'étais confiante. Oui, j'allais regagner l'amour d'Esmé et tout allait bien se passer... Sauf que la fillette dans ma tête me chuchotait le contraire. Je lui ordonnai de la fermer, mais comme d'habitude, rien n'y fit et elle ne se tût pas. Je me levai, nerveuse.

Puis, ils arrivèrent. D'abord Alice, Jasper et Rose. Tout de suite, je vis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alice ne s'était pas jetée sur moi, contrairement aux trois autres. Elle me sourit tristement

-C'est chouette que tu sois sortie de ta chambre.

Elle avait surement eu une vision. Mais je n'en avais que faire. Tout allait bien se passer, même si Edward n'avait pas l'air d'approuver cette idée, après avoir lu les pensées de notre sœur. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de poser une seule question. Carlisle et Esmé venaient de nous rejoindre. Notre chef avait les traits de son beau visage tirés. Il avait l'air soucieux. Etait-ce à cause de moi si il était dans cet état ? Mais dés qu'il me vit -cela ne prit pas plus d'un quart de seconde- Carlisle s'illumina et sourit, comme je ne l'avais encore jamais vu faire. Il courut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, sous le regard assassin d'Esmé.

Une fois de plus, j'avais été stupide. Jamais je n'aurais pu oublier mon amour pour lui. Surtout après une simple douche. En réalité, j'étais folle. Folle amoureuse de lui, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été. Et il n'y avait que la mort qui aurait pu anéantir cet amour.

La tristesse me transperça le cœur.

-Amy ! Je suis si heureux que tu sois enfin de retour parmi nous, Me susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille

-Dé... Désolée. Dis-je, difficilement

Je me dégageai doucement de son étreinte empoisonnée. Il me sourit et me caressa tendrement la tempe.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre à partir de maintenant.

Ma mère adoptive bouillonnait de colère, et je voyais Jasper contrarié de ne rien savoir faire pour la calmer. Je hochai la tête et m'assis à nouveau sur le divan, cette fois les genoux repliés sous mon menton.

Bella, Nessie et Jacob parurent étonné de ce changement soudain d'attitude. Carlisle, toujours aussi attentionné envers moi, s'assit à mes côtés et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Mais pour que tout redevienne comme avant, il faut que tu retrouves ta bonne humeur habituelle.

A ce moment, Esmé explosa et se positionna devant nous.

-Rien ne rentrera jamais dans l'ordre, Carlisle ! Cette gamine ne changera pas !

-Esmé ! Gronda mon Ange, Il faut que toi aussi tu fasses des efforts. Si tu arrêtais de la critiquer pour un rien, ce serait déjà plus facile. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Pourquoi ferais-je des efforts pour elle ?

Je levai des yeux tristes vers ma mère

-Et pourquoi en ferais-je alors pour toi, si tu n'en fais pas pour moi ?

Carlisle resserra sa main sur mon épaule

-Allez-vous un jour vous comporter à nouveau comme avant, et arrêter de vous disputer ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai une seule raison pour que vous vous haïssiez comme cela.

Esmé éclata de rire

-Aucune raison ? Carlisle, tu es aveugle ma parole !? Je crois qu'Amy se ferait un plaisir de t'expliquer le pourquoi de cette haine que j'éprouve pour elle.

Il se tourna vers moi, le regard curieux, soucieux et interrogateur.

-Est-ce vrai ? Tu connais la raison ?

-Oui, Répondis-je, la tête ailleurs

Le silence était vraiment pesant et insoutenable. Toute la famille attendait que je continue. Mais je restai muette. Après quelques longues secondes, Esmé me prit par le col de mon vieux T-shirt et me fit me lever

-Alors ? Dis-le ! Cria-t-elle

Carlisle se leva, plus que furieux de l'attitude de sa femme. Personnellement, cela ne me faisait rien. J'étais juste très triste de voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller, par colère. Elle était quelqu'un de totalement différent de celle que je connaissais d'habitude.

-Esmé ! Tu as perdu la t...

-Non, je ne le dirais pas, l'interrompis-je, Je ne dirai rien pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne veux pas.

J'arborai un regard de défi. J'étais sûre de moi, sûre de ce que j'allais faire. Désolée Edward, mais mes promesses sont passées à la trappe et après cela, ma famille entière allait me détester.

Je vis mon frère liseur de pensées sortir de la pièce et partir dans le jardin. Il ne voulait surement pas entendre à voix haute les atrocités que je pensais.

-Je ne suis pas la fille que tu as toujours voulu avoir, Esmé. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a élevée, et ce n'est surtout pas toi qui m'as mise au monde !

Ca me faisait mal de lui envoyer ces mots au visage. Mais c'était la meilleure solution pour que Carlisle ne pense plus à moi, pour que tout le monde haïsse. Et ils n'auraient aucun mal à me voir partir.

Au bord de la crise d'hystérie et tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Esmé me gifla de plein fouet. Cela devait être sa nouvelle mode, de me frapper. Mon Ange était figé sur place, ne sachant pas quel parti prendre et le reste de la famille nous regardait avec les yeux écarquillés. Seule Alice savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Son regard débordait de tristesse.

Je continuai

-Et toi, tu n'es pas la mère que j'attendais. Tu n'es pas mieux que celle que j'avais quand j'étais humaine !

Elle me lâcha. J'avais peur de regarder Carlisle. Il devait certainement être furieux de ce que j'avais dit. Je me risquai néanmoins à lui jeter un coup d'œil. A mon grand étonnement, il n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais comme Alice ses yeux étaient tristes. Il devait être peiné du poison que je venais de cracher à Esmé. Cette dernière commença à sourire. On aurait dit un véritable démon.

-Eh bien, maintenant qu'on en est aux révélations, tu peux nous dire pourquoi je te déteste, non ? Toute la famille sera heureuse de l'apprendre, ne crois-tu pas ?

Ils seraient plutôt tous étonnés, choqués, et j'en passe. Même Edward, qui m'avait promis de ne pas me laisser tomber, était parti. Dans un sens, cela se comprenait aussi. Esmé était sa mère adoptive, et il la connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.

Devant mon mutisme, elle s'avança vers son mari, toujours debout, et lui caressa la joue.

-Amy t'aime, Carlisle.

Elle avait dit cela sans crier gare. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et tombais à genoux, contre le mur, ne voulant pas voir le regard des autres posé sur moi. Les respirations s'étaient tût. Je n'entendais plus un bruit.

Et Carlisle s'avança puis, posa une main sur mon épaule

-C'est vrai, Amy ?

Son ton n'était pas culpabilisant. Au contraire, il était chargé d'une douceur et d'une compassion sans précédents. L'espace d'un instant, la pensée qui me disait que j'aurais dû lui avouer moi-même et plus tôt mes sentiments, me traversa l'esprit.

Je levai lentement mon visage vers lui. Le sien, toujours aussi beau, ne reflétait que de la tendresse. A nouveau, une bulle se forma autour de nous. Je savais que je pouvais tout lui dire.

-Oui. C'est vrai.

Il posa sa main, auparavant sur mon épaule, sur mes cheveux et les caressa d'un grand geste.

Mais nous fûmes vite rappelés à l'ordre

-Carlisle. Rugit Esmé, Maintenant, tu choisis: C'est elle, ou c'est moi.

Le visage de mon Ange se décomposa. Pourquoi lui faire faire un choix pareil ? Il ne méritait pas cela. C'était soit moi, sa fille cadette depuis une dizaine d'années, n'ayant que trop peu de qualités et lui causant plus de soucis qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Ou bien c'était Esmé, sa femme qu'il aimait depuis plus de quatre-vingt ans et avec qui il avait partagé joies et peines. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse un choix aussi difficile. C'était inhumain. Je pris la parole.

-Carlisle n'aura pas l'occasion de se décider. Car je m'en vais. Je ne vous embêterai plus avec mes problèmes et mes sautes d'humeur.

Un cri retentit. C'était Nessie.

-Non !

Elle bondit des bras de Jacob, traversa le salon en courant et se jeta sur moi en pleurant.

-Je veux pas que tu partes ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Elle hoquetait à cause des pleurs. Elle était vraiment mignonne comme tout. Elle allait beaucoup me manquer, comme le restant de la famille. Je la pris dans mes bras, l'embrassai sur son front tiède et la donnai à Jacob.

-Désolée. Mais je l'ai déjà décidé. C'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Je me tournai vers le restant du clan

-Navrée de vous avoir causé tant de tracas.

Tout le monde était choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer et personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche pour protester mon départ. Seule ma nièce avait pris le risque de me demander de rester. Le risque car, Esmé lui avait lancé un regard mauvais quand elle avait accouru vers moi. Je lançai un dernier regard à ma mère adoptive, qui n'allait plus l'être pour encore longtemps.

-Tu vis trop dans ton passé et tes rêves. Apprends à vivre au présent, Esmé.

Je me dirigeai vers le hall, ouvris la porte d'entrée et sortis de la villa qui m'avais accueillie pendant quatre gros mois. J'étais triste de perdre ma famille. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais laissé cette peine me tuer à petit feu. Et ce n'était pas un avenir radieux qui m'attendait. Je ne savais déjà pas où aller. J'allais devenir nomade. Je voyais néanmoins le seul bon côté des choses: Si ma tristesse était vraiment trop lourde à supporter, je pouvais toujours aller me faire tuer par les Volturis.

J'avais à peine fait quelques mètres que j'entendis Carlisle derrière moi. Pourquoi m'avait-il suivie ? Je croyais avoir pourtant été assez claire.

-Amy... Tu n'es pas obligée de t'en aller.

-Si, Répondis-je d'une voix ferme, C'est indispensable pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Il s'exclama

-Mais non ! Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tout s'arrangera avec un peu d'efforts et de temps.

Je grimaçai intérieurement. Il était là pour me dire cela ? Il ne voulait pas que je parte ? Je me retournai lentement et me retrouvai face à lui.

-Tu es un utopiste, Carlisle. Rien ne s'arrangera si je reste parmi vous. Tu sais parfaitement qu'avec ce que je ressens pour toi, il sera à jamais impossible à l'avenir que je vive en paix avec Esmé.

Je fis un pas en avant et il me retint par le bras gauche. Il faisait étrangement calme et sec. Même si les nuages étaient bas et prévoyaient une grosse averse d'ici peu.

-Écoute Amy, je veux bien que tu prennes tes distances quelques temps. Mais prends au moins ton portable pour nous donner de tes nouvelles et reviens nous voir quelques fois.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le laisser espérer. Même si ça allait nous faire du mal, à tout les deux, il fallait bien que je le dise.

-Non, Carlisle. Je pars à tout jamais et vous n'aurez pas besoin de mes nouvelles. Mais saches tout de même que si il y a un problème, j'arriverais et je vous aiderais.

Il resserra mon bras quelques instants puis, sa main glissa le long de mon membre fin, et retomba à côté de lui.

-Amy... Murmura-t-il

-Vis heureux avec Esmé. Adieu, Carlisle.

Et je partis, malheureuse de le perdre. Lui, Carlisle, mon Ange, mon amour, ma raison de vivre.  
J'entendis un bruit sourd derrière moi. Je ne devais surtout pas me retourner et le voir souffrir. Si j'avais fait cela, j'aurai couru vers lui et je serai restée.

Je serrai les dents et pris le chemin de terre qui allait me conduire à la route asphaltée. Je marchais d'un pas lent. Mais une fois que je serai dans la forêt, j'allais courir, encore et encore, me laissant guider par mes jambes.

Quand j'eus rejoints la route, je ne fus qu'à moitié étonnée de voir Edward, adossé contre un arbre.

-Tu viens me dire adieu ? Lui demandai-je

Il soupira

-Non, je viens pour te dire que tu as fait la pire des idioties de toute ton existence.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant Carlisle sera mieux sans moi. Esmé aussi.

Mon frère s'approcha de moi, ses yeux plongé dans les miens.

-Carlisle ne sera pas mieux sans toi. Au contraire.

-Pardon ? Une fille amoureuse de lui ne fait que lui attirer des ennuis.

-Mais, Dit-il, Il t'aime.

J'étais interloquée par ses paroles. Oui, il m'aimait, mais pas de la même manière que moi.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Amy. Tu vois ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bella. J'étais attiré par son sang.

-Oui, Répondis-je, Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Tu es longue à la détente. Je t'explique. J'ai une hypothèse. Celle que cet appel du sang n'est autre qu'une sorte d'imprégnation. Le vampire qui subit cet appel a une très forte envie de tuer l'humain, mais si il résiste, il en tombe amoureux.

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce que cela avait à voir avec moi et Carlisle ?

-Minute, j'y arrive. En fait, Quand Carlisle t'a rencontré, il y a dix ans, il a subit cet appel. Pour lui, tu avais la meilleure odeur qu'un humain puisse avoir. Cette odeur était tellement puissante. Mais étant donné qu'il a une résistance hors normes au sang et à l'odeur humaine, il n'a eu aucun mal à contrer cette envie de te tuer.

« Puis vous avez appris à vous connaitre. Au début, il était attiré par toi. Il s'en voulait, car tu n'étais encore qu'une enfant. Mais tu as grandis. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il t'aimait. Mais il avait Esmé. Il se disait que ça allait lui passer.

« Mais quand il a dû te transformer, il n'a pas pu résister. Il a bu ton sang, Amy. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, et il ne le refera jamais. Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il a fait cela. Et quand tu t'es transformée en vampire, cet appel n'était évidemment plus là. Il n'y avait plus que de l'amour. Un amour sans limites. Je sais de quoi je parle. Et toi aussi tu le sais. Car tu l'aimes autant que Bella m'aime.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Carlisle m'aimait ? Et lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment goûté le sang humain, il avait bu le mien ?

-Oui. C'est assez invraisemblable. Mais c'est la vérité que je t'ai toujours cachée. Esmé n'a jamais été mise au courant, même pour l'histoire de l'appel du sang.

-Mais ça n'empêche, Dis-je, Il est mieux avec Esmé.

Edward se frotta le front

-Amy... Quand Esmé a demandé à Carlisle de choisir entre elle et toi, il était sur le point de te choisir. Il s'en serait voulu jusqu'à aller chez les Volturis, mais il t'aime trop. Il t'aime bien plus qu'Esmé.

Je baissai les yeux. De toute façon, le restant de la famille n'aurait jamais accepté qu'Esmé parte à ma place.

-Ca reste à voir.

-Edward, Dis-je, la voix tremblante, Ne m'empêche pas de faire ça, s'il te plait. J'ai pris ma décision, c'est fini maintenant. Je ne reviendrais plus jamais.

-Tu reviendras. Affirma-t-il

Je fis comme si il n'avait rien dit. Mon regard s'arrêta sur le vieux pendentif en forme de A que Carlisle m'avait offert pour mon quinzième anniversaire. D'un cou sec, je cassai la chaine et tendit le tout à mon frère.

-Donnes-lui, s'il te plait.

Il prit le collier et le fourra dans sa poche

-Merci, Dis-je

Je me retournai et fis quelques pas.

-Adieu Edward.

-Au revoir Amy. Je lui rendrais le collier et je lui dirai que tu l'aimes.

Avais-je pensé à lui demander cela ? Je ne m'en rappelais plus. A dire vrai, les pensées se mélangeaient dans ma tête. J'entendis mon frère partir en direction de la maison. Je me retrouvai seule, sans rien. Je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir encore la raison, après toutes ces révélations. Même si Carlisle m'aimait, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire souffrir Esmé. Elle avait déjà assez eu de problèmes durant sa vie d'humaine, maintenant, il lui fallait quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui prenne soin d'elle. Et Carlisle était l'homme parfait pour cela.

Je fis un pas en avant, puis mes jambes partirent à une vitesse folle et je me laissai emporter vers l'inconnu, loin de mon Ange.


	9. Epilogue

Coucou tout le monde !

Vous vous attendiez à avoir la suite aussi vite ? Non ? A vrai dire, moi non plus.

Enfin, le voici, le voilà... Eh ben non, c'est pas le pov de Carlisle. C'est l'épilogue d'Amy. Il est bien entendu plus court qu'un chapitre normal.

Cette fois-ci, c'est bien la fin du pov d'Amy !

Les réponses aux reviews (je suis d'ailleurs étonnée d'en avoir autant en si peu d'heure de publication !)

**Arya Destiny:** Ha ben, je suis contente que tu aimes vraiment bien Amy ! Par moment, je dois dire que je ne l'aime pas trop, pour tout ce qu'elle fait subir aux autres Cullen, mais c'est vrai que je l'adore [Encore heureux x)] ! Tu peux fonder le club Anti-Esmé mais je pense pas que je m'y inscrirais XD Je l'aime pas plus que ça, mais bon x)

**Manelor:** Alors là ! J'en reste sans voix ! Je te remercie vraiment pour cette review ! Elle m'a fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les premiers chapitres ! Merci, merci et encore merci pour cette magnifique review !

**Jessica:** Ha bah, j'suis encore sans voix [dites donc, vous vous êtes concertées pour me faire de super reviews ou quoi ? XD] ! Ca me rend folle de joie de savoir que j'ai réussi à faire passer des émotions dans ma fic ! Ca y est maintenant c'moi qui ai la larme à l'œil, mais de joie cette fois T-T

**honey1607:** La suite ? La voila ! ^^ Comme pour Manelor, j'espère que cet épilogue te plaira autant que le reste !

**Severine5890:** T'inquiète pas, voila une « mini-suite » ! Mais je ne promets pas qu'elle te contentera ;)

Voila, je vous laisse lire. Je tiens quand même à repréciser que le pov de Carlisle prendre peut-être plus de temps, donc j'vous dis que le premier chapitre sera pour vendredi, mais je promets absolument rien. Il sera peut-être même là dans deux semaines =/

Bisous à toutes \o/

Luna

**Épilogue**

Carlisle. Son visage n'arrêtait pas de s'afficher sur ma rétine. Puis, son corps apparaissait, passant de flou à net. Il s'approchait de moi, me caressait les cheveux, le visage. Il me susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille. Il m'embrassait avec amour. Il me parlait de son passé, de ses envies, de ses journées à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais cela. Ces moment étaient comme du miel pour moi. Mais il me disait, me criait, me hurlait de ne pas partir, de ne pas le laisser.

La réalité revint. Les flocons tombaient lentement sur mon corps allongé.

Où étais-je encore ? Ah, oui. New-York. Avec ses buildings gris, ses bruits de klaxon et de freins. Des sons de la ville et de son stress.

Je me redressai lentement et me mis en position assise. J'avais perdu toute notion de temps. Quel jour était-on ? Je n'en savais rien. Quel mois ? Bonne question. A la vue des sapins décorés de milles couleurs, dans les appartements de l'immeuble d'en face, je supposai qu'on devait être dans les alentours de Noël et par conséquent de mon 26ème anniversaire. Onze ans donc que j'avais le statut de vampire, offert par mon Ange, mon amour.

Je fermai une nouvelle fois les yeux et me retrouvai entourée de mon ancienne famille. Nous passions une soirée formidable, tous ensemble. Emmett et Jacob faisaient les imbéciles sous les rires du restant du clan. Nessie s'amusait avec mes cheveux, dans mes bras. Tout le monde affichait un sourire heureux. Puis, Esmé apparut. Elle se dressa devant moi et Carlisle et lui hurla qu'il devait choisir entre elle et moi.

Je me réveillai. La nuit était tombée sur la ville. Ces derniers temps, la plupart de mes rêves se terminaient mal et vite. Je me mis debout et me rappelai soudain pourquoi j'avais pris place sur cet immeuble. D'ici, je pouvais voir le nouvel appartement de la mère que j'avais quand j'étais humaine. Elle, qui n'était plus qu'une femme déprimée et sans le sou, avait reprit les choses en mains. Elle s'était trouvé un travail de vendeuse et vivait maintenant une vie convenable.

Un souvenir de l'an passé me revint à l'esprit. Moi, au volant de mon ancienne voiture et mon Ange, à mes côtés. Nous parlions de choses et d'autres, de ce que j'avais fait pendant les trois ans où j'étais partie.

Il n'y avait personne dans la rue. La nuit devait être déjà bien entamée. Je sautai de l'immeuble, la tête dans les nuages, et me retrouvai sur le trottoir.

Depuis quand n'avais-je plus chassé ? Je ne m'en rappelais plus. Des semaines ? Des mois ? En marchant, j'essayais de me souvenir de ma dernière chasse en solitaire. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, les seules chasses qui arrivaient de me mémoire étaient celles avec Carlisle ou un autre des Cullen.

En fait, je n'étais même plus sûre de savoir depuis combien de temps j'étais partie. Je calculai rapidement. Si nous étions bien en décembre, cela faisait neuf mois. Mais étions-nous bien dans la même année que celle où j'étais partie ? Je vis au loin un cadrant digital affichant l'heure et la date, qui me confirma que je n'étais partie que depuis bien neuf mois.

Je déambulai dans les rues de New-York. Je remarquai que j'avais l'air misérable, avec mon jean et mes convers troués, et mon T-shirt sale. Les gens encore debout me regardaient passer avec étonnement. Certains croyaient même qu'ils avaient trop bu.

Mais je m'en fichais. J'étais plongée dans mes doux souvenirs avec lui, mon Ange. Je ne faisais même pas attention à ma gorge brûlante et me laissais transporter par mes jambes. Je quittai New-York. Pour aller où ? Ca m'importait peu de le savoir. Je me repassai en boucle le sourire de Carlisle, tel un vieux DVD rayé.

Après je ne sais combien de temps, je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivée devant la première villa des Cullen qui m'avait hébergée. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de Forks et était inhabitée. Mon ancienne famille ne vendait jamais les maisons, pour un éventuel déménagement. Carlisle avait une valise où toutes les clefs étaient soigneusement rangées. Mais un double était à chaque fois caché près de la villa, au cas où la valise viendrait à se perdre pour une raison quelconque. Alice et moi avions enterrés la deuxième clef au pied du saule, situé dans le jardin. J'allai la chercher et pénétrai dans la résidence. Tout était poussiéreux et il n'y avait plus un seul meuble. Pourtant, je me souvenais des endroits où se situaient les divans, les armoires, les chaises et les tables. Cette maison avait vu mes premiers pas en tant que nouveau-né. Je la revisitai, les souvenirs pleins la tête. Les pièces étaient déjà énormes, mais sans les meubles, elles étaient immenses. Je montai les étages et me retrouvai face à mon ancienne chambre, celle où mon Ange m'avait transformé. Je m'y engouffrai. Ce lieu était presque sacré pour moi. C'était la première fois que Carlisle avait été aussi proche de moi.

Je m'assis en tailleur et fut immédiatement transportée par un rêve merveilleux.

J'étais dans ses bras. Il me berçait tendrement. Je profitais de ces moments privilégiés avec lui. Sa voix et ses mains me caressaient, ses yeux me protégeaient et son odeur m'hypnotisait. Mais soudain, il arrêta de me caresser, de me bercer et de me chuchoter des mots doux. Il me regarda d'un air grave et lança

-Tu vis trop dans tes pensées, tes rêves et tes souvenirs. Apprends à vivre au présent, Amy.

Je sortis brusquement de mon songe, comme si on m'avait jeté un sceau d'eau glacée au visage.

Qu'avais-je fait pendant neuf mois ? Ce que je venais d'entendre de la bouche de Carlisle étaient les même paroles que j'avais dit à Esmé, avant de partir. Et qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je fait pendant ces derniers mois ? J'étais allée à New-York et n'y avais pas bougé. Si j'avais été à la chasse dix fois, c'était plus qu'énorme ! Je n'avais fait que de me réfugier dans mon passé et les rêves pour échapper à la douleur que j'avais ressenti en partant !

Quelle idiote je faisais !

Je me levai, bien décidée de revenir sur le droit chemin, quand la voix dans ma tête me hurla avec puissance de rentrer à Forks.

Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais fait une crise cardiaque. Je n'avais plus entendu mon don depuis des mois et le voila qu'il m'ordonnait de rentrer. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que j'avais construit un mur autour de moi, et qu'en prenant conscience du fait que je ne faisais que m'enfuir dans mes rêves, je l'avais détruit.

Que fallait-il que je fasse maintenant ? Avec ce stupide don qui me hurlait toujours de rentrer, je ne m'entendais même plus penser ! Tant pis. Autant l'écouter. Je sortis de la villa et cachai la clef au même endroit qu'auparavant. Je n'avais aucune carte de banque, et encore moins de pièce d'identité sur moi. Je n'aurais donc pas pu rejoindre Forks en avion. Qu'importe ! Je commençai à courir du plus vite que je le pouvais, prenant bien soin de passer par les endroits déserts, histoire de ne pas me faire voir et de pouvoir chasser un peu.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir été tirée d'un très long sommeil. Toutes mes idées c'étaient remises en place. J'avais l'impression de renaître. J'avais promis à Carlisle de revenir en cas de problèmes et voilà que je suivais ma promesse. Mais depuis quand mon don me prévenait-il ? J'espérais qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave à un membre du clan.

Forks – New-York, en voiture, cela fait à peu près 24h de trajet. Pour moi, il ne m'en fallu pas plus de quinze. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée de ma vitesse.

Quand je fus face à la villa, les flocons, qui n'étaient pas encore tombés dans la région, se posèrent délicatement sur mon corps glacé.

Tout de suite, je vis que quelque chose clochait. La maison n'était pas éclairée et je n'entendais aucun bruit.

Je tentai d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle n'était pas fermée. Je pénétrai dans le hall et appelai

-Carlisle ?

Pas de réponse.

-Emmett ? Alice ?

Toujours rien. J'avançai dans le salon à pas lents

-Jasper ? Rose ?

Sur la table de verre, je vis une alliance que je reconnus tout de suite comme étant celle d'Esmé

-Esmé ?? Continuai-je à appeler

Je courus vers le premier étage. Personne.

Le deuxième ?

Je montai les marches quatre à quatre. La porte de ma chambre était grande ouverte, la lampe de chevet y était allumée. Et, assit sur mon lit, il y avait Carlisle, qui jouait du bout des doigts avec son alliance.

Nous nous dévisageâmes pendant de longues secondes. Il avait l'air triste et heureux à la fois. Pour ma part, je me sentais mal à l'aise d'arriver comme cela, sans prévenir.

-Où... Où sont les autres ? Demandai-je

-Chez les Denali.

Cela me rassura quelque peu. Mais...  
-Et Esmé ? Où est-elle ? Vous n'êtes pas avec les autres ?

Il planta son regard mordoré dans le mien et me fit un demi-sourire.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle est partie. Pour toujours.


	10. Chapter 1 POV Carlisle

Coucou les amis !

Désolée pour le retard, mais en ce moment, je suis à fond dans un forum-RPG Twilight, et je m'y amuse comme une folle. Du coup, j'ai un mal de chien à me concentrer sur autre chose. Et je dois dire que pour faire le pov de Carlisle, il me faut toute ma concentration !

Alors voici enfin le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Personnellement, je me suis ennuyée à l'écrire. Il faut dire que les trois premiers chapitres seront quasi identiques à ceux du pov d'Amy.

Mais après ça ira mieux, youpi !

Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en penser !

Je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la suite par contre... Désolée !

Bisous,

Luna

**Chapitre 1:** Mon pêché

Quatre cents ans. En quatre cents ans, j'avais passé mon temps à apprendre, me maîtriser, sauver des vies. Et ce dernier siècle, j'avais acquis une famille, et vivait en harmonie avec eux. Cette famille, je l'avais attendue depuis bien longtemps. Nous partagions le même mode de vie, les mêmes principes et nous étions de la même espèce. J'aimais ma femme et mes enfants. Pour moi, cette vie était la plus parfaite qui puisse exister. Et en partant travailler, ce matin-là, j'étais loin de me douter que cette vie allait être chamboulée. Plus que ma vie, mon existence entière.

La moitié de la matinée s'était déroulée sans encombres. Les patients avaient été de bonne volonté, et j'avais pu prendre le temps de les écouter, de partager leurs problèmes et de les conseiller.

Alors que je venais de m'occuper d'un patient dans sa chambre, mon bipeur sonna, m'avertissant qu'un nouveau malade attendait d'être examiné par mes soins. Je descendis aux urgences et une infirmière m'informa qu'il s'agissait d'une fillette, et que ses parents n'étaient pas avec elle. Elle m'avait dit cela d'une voix plus que suraiguë. Il arrivait souvent que les infirmières se trompent dans leurs actions quand j'étais présent. Je redoutais d'ailleurs qu'elles ne fassent un jour une erreur fatale. Je souris à ma collègue, qui fondit sur place puis s'éloigna.

J'entrai dans la salle où attendait la jeune patiente, en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil sur les raisons de sa venue: douleur au bras. Quand je la vis, après être apparu de derrière le rideau, je me raidis une fraction de seconde. La fillette assise devant moi était -je devais bien l'avouer- misérable. Elle était très petite, ses vêtements étaient troués à certains endroits et ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son maigre visage. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus, ce fut sans contextes son odeur. Elle sentait incroyablement bon. J'avais l'impression d'être attiré. Attiré par son sang, comme si il ne demandait qu'à être bu. J'avais presque l'impression d'être retourné à l'état de nouveau-né. Mais j'avais lutté assez longtemps pour contrer cette envie et parus décontracté. Je fis du moins tout pour le paraitre.

Ses immenses yeux bleus me fixèrent comme si j'avais été le messie. Je ris intérieurement. J'étais loin d'être ce qu'elle pensait. J'étais l'une des pires créatures qui puisse exister sur cette terre. Mais elle, elle était vraiment mignonne. Innocente, fragile... Elle était humaine.

Je m'approchai d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres

-Bonjour, alors il parait qu'on a mal au bras ? C'est lequel ?

Elle me regarda, bouche-bée et ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Avait-elle perdu sa langue ? Ou alors peut-être était-elle muette. Non, elle était juste émerveillée par mon inhumaine beauté. Peut-être qu'elle était fascinée par moi. Mais il ne fallait pas. Les êtres de mon espèce ne sont pas fascinants, ils sont dangereux. J'aurais pu la tuer en un clin d'œil. Et son sang qui m'appelait n'arrangeait rien à cela. Mais cet air béat sur son visage m'amusait beaucoup, et la rendait très craquante.

-Le gauche, murmura-t-elle

Sa douce voix me raisonna dans la tête. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas trop. Je gardai le sourire et pris son bras pour l'examiner. A mon contact, elle frissonna, ce qui était parfaitement normal. Ma peau était froide, comparé à la sienne, qui était si chaude. Après une brève vue de son membre endolori, mon diagnostic fut fait: Il était seulement fêlé. Mais je m'inquiétais. Je pouvais voir diverses hématomes de couleurs différentes sur ses mains, et même sur son visage.

-Ton bras m'a juste l'air fêlé, j'irais de chercher une atèle. Mais dis-moi, comment t'es-tu fait cela ?

Son visage, déjà très pâle pour une humaine, blêmit, la rendant presque translucide.

-Je... Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, me répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Mensonges. Une maigreur et des coups pareils, à autant d'endroits... Ses parents la battaient surement. J'aurais aimé la ramener à la maison. Inutile de dire qu'Esmée aurait été ravie d'avoir une petite fille dont elle devait s'occuper. Je décidai de la piéger, même si ce n'était pas très correct venant de ma part.

-Quand ?

-Hier.

Je fronçai les sourcils et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Son odeur me déstabilisait. J'avais envie de son sang. Il fallait que je me contrôle. Oui, il fallait que je parte, que je ne reste pas plus longtemps avec elle. Je me voyais déjà, penché sur elle, enfonçant mes crocs dans son maigre cou.

-Je vais chercher une atèle, je reviens tout de suite.

Je m'éloignai à pas vifs, me dirigeant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Je me rendis compte que je voulais être avec elle. Ces minutes que je passais seul m'étaient insupportables. Je la voulais pour moi tout seul, je la désirais. Et je me prenais pour un fou. Sur les documents qu'elle avait rempli, il était marqué qu'elle n'avait que huit ans. Une gamine, une fillette. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de normal. Je pris une atèle à sa taille dans la réserve. Quand je revins et qu'elle me vit, elle me lança un sourire radieux, qui me fit littéralement fondre. Non, ce n'était pas normal. J'étais marié, et j'aimais Esmée. Mais cette fillette, je voulais son bonheur. C'était inexplicable. J'avais eu le coup de foudre pour ma femme quand je l'avais vue, cliniquement morte à la morgue, mais ce qu'il se produisait avec cette jeune inconnue frôlait l'inimaginable, l'indescriptible.

-Je vais t'installer ça, dis-je d'une voix douce.

Je posai l'atèle sur son bras légèrement gonflé à cause de la douleur. Elle me remercia dans un murmure. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser une main sur sa tête et lui caresser ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. A ce geste, elle rougit et baissa les yeux sur mon torse. Quand elle releva la tête, je la fixai d'un regard grave. Non seulement parce qu'elle se faisait battre par ses parents, mais aussi et surtout, parce que je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais. Pire que ne pas savoir, je ne comprenais pas.

Elle parut gênée

-J... J... J... Je vais... Y a... A... Aller ! Articula-t-elle

Elle se leva d'un bon tandis que je lui souriais, essayant une nouvelle fois de paraître naturel. Je la laissai partir à contre-cœur. Elle n'avait même pas payé sa consultation. C'était bien là le cadet de mes soucis, j'allais le faire pour elle. Non, ce qui me préoccupait, c'était de savoir si j'allais la revoir un jour.

En rentrant ce soir-là, Edward me dévisagea sans modération. Heureusement, il ne dit rien de ma journée au restant de la famille. Peut-être attendait-il que je le fasse.

Amy revint me voir fréquemment. Elle se trouvait toujours une douleur quelconque pour que je l'ausculte. Et jamais elle ne prenait la peine de payer, ce qui m'amusait beaucoup. Au moins, je la revoyais, j'étais heureux. Et égoïste.

Après quelques rencontres, je décidai de parler d'elle au restant du clan. Alice et Esmée voulaient absolument la rencontrer. Rosalie s'en fichait royalement, Emmett disait que cela pourrait être amusant, et Jasper et Edward ne révélèrent pas leur avis.

Je voyais Amy grandir, se transformer en une adolescente, au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Et mon envie d'elle et de son sang ne s'estompa pas. Bien au contraire. Mais je me contrôlais. Elle était bien trop importante pour moi. Et je n'avais bien entendu pas parlé de cet appel irrésistible à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à Esmée. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.

Amy et moi, nous parlions beaucoup. Elle se confiait à moi facilement et me racontait le train train de son quotidien. Sa mère se prostituait pour gagner de l'argent. J'en étais certain: c'était elle qui battait ma petite Amy. Je ne voyais pas qui d'autre l'aurait fait, vu qu'elle n'avait aucune autre personne dite 'proche'. Parfois, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de m'enfuir avec elle. Tout quitter, tout laisser derrière moi, et une fois qu'elle aurait atteint un âge assez mûr, je l'aurais transformée et nous aurions vécu ensemble, pour l'éternité. Mais cela ne me ressemblait pas, et n'était que pure folie, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Le jour de ses quinze ans, je lui offris un petit pendentif en forme de 'A'. C'était de la part de toute la famille. Amy me remercia, le visage radieux. Elle me faisait véritablement fondre comme de la neige au soleil. Mais un nuage menaçait mon petit bonheur avec elle: Nous allions devoir déménager. Cela faisait plus de sept ans que notre clan s'était installé dans la périphérie de New-York. Edward me l'avait rappelé la veille et il était temps de penser à un nouvel endroit où vivre. Mais je ne voulais pas la quitter. Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule, avec une mère pareille. C'était très égoïste de ma part, j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Il fallait qu'elle m'oublie, qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui l'aime à sa juste valeur pour qu'elle puisse vivre heureuse.

Tandis qu'elle partait pour rentrer chez elle, un nouveau patient arriva. Accident de voiture. Il fallait opérer. La journée était loin d'être finie.

Durant l'opération, je n'étais pas totalement à mon affaire. Je pensais à mon Amy. Elle était un pêché envoyé par le Diable pour me tester. Je souris derrière mon masque. Même si elle était réellement un petit démon, mes sentiments pour elle n'auraient pas changés.

Je n'allais pas la voir de tout le weekend. J'avais donc tout le temps nécessaire pour trouver comment lui dire que je devais partir. J'aurais tant aimé revoir encore un de ses si jolis sourires, écouter encore sa vie. Mais j'allais devoir attendre encore la semaine prochaine, et lui annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle.

L'opération ne dura pas aussi longtemps que je l'avais prévu. Mes dons de vampires venaient encore de sauver une vie.

Je me changeais rapidement dans les vestiaires. Dans le vestiaire, un collègue me félicita pour le 'miracle' que je venais une nouvelle fois d'effectuer.

-Aller, je vous laisse Carlisle. Passez un bon weekend. Au revoir.

Toujours souriant, je lui renvoyai son salut et me retournai. A une dizaine de mètres de moi était figée sur place, Amy. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle avança vers moi, tremblant de la tête aux pied. Ca n'allait pas. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose, pour qu'elle revienne me voir comme cela, aussi tard.

-Amy ?

Elle grimaça, courut vers moi, des perles coulant sur son visage et s'écrasa contre mon torse. J'enroulai tendrement mes bras autour de son maigre corps. Je n'eus pas le temps de la questionner sur les raisons de sa venue, elle commença à me parler de son plein gré. Si je pouvais appeler cela parler...

-Elle... Elle... Elle... Elle a...

-Calme-toi, Amy.

-Elle m'a vendue ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix frôlant l'ultra-son, Elle m'a vendue ! Ma virginité ! Un homme ! Inconnu ! Moche ! Pervers ! Taré ! Folie !

Je me raidis. Sa mère n'avait tout de même pas fait une chose pareille ?! Sa mère avait voulu la vendre à un homme ? Vendre la virginité de sa fille ? Elle n'avait donc aucuns scrupules. Une envie de meurtre m'envahit soudainement. Je resserrai un peu plus mon étreinte autour d'Amy. Le temps me paraissait long. Mais je profitais de ce moment avec elle, enroulée dans mes bras. Il fallait que je prenne une décision, et vite. Tant pis, j'allais tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Viens, on va chez moi. Tu n'as qu'à rester pour le weekend. On verra quoi faire une fois là-bas.

Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et la conduisis vers ma voiture. Une nouvelle BMW noire, un cadeau que m'avait fait les enfants. Elle entra côté passager sans demander son reste. J'étais certain qu'elle ne demandait qu'à être loin de sa mère folle à lier. Comme pour répondre à ses exigences, je pris l'autoroute et poussai sur l'accélérateur. Autant être le plus vite possible à la maison. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs, qu'elle ne remarquait pas. Ses larmes avaient finis par arrêter de couler. Nous arrivâmes dans le petit village en périphérie de New-York et je me tournai cette fois vers elle, de sorte à ce qu'elle sache que je la regarde

-Il ne t'a rien fait au moins... Cet homme ?

-Non. Il... Il m'a juste touché la poitrine. Je me suis enfui direct avant qu'il ne fasse pire.

Je pris le chemin asphalté, un peu plus brutalement que ce que je le voulais. Quelqu'un l'avait touchée, un inconnu. Je vis noir, et je serrai un peu plus les mains sur mon volant. Je l'aurais tué. Si il avait été devant moi, j'aurais tabassé cet homme, je l'aurais étripé, je l'aurais...

-Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas devant moi... Enfin on arrive bientôt.

J'entrais dans l'allée de la villa et garai la voiture dans le garage énorme, sortit de mon bolide et allai ouvrir la portière de ma petite protégée. Une fois qu'elle fut à mes côtés, je la repris par les épaules elle regarda les voitures d'un air admiratif. Il était vrai qu'elles étaient toutes assez peu fréquentes, cela dû au prix de l'engin.

-On aime beaucoup la vitesse, chez nous, lui dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle parut légèrement confuse.

-Heu, ha. Dis... Carlisle, je ne veux pas déranger tu sais... Vous êtes déjà beaucoup...

Je ris. C'était seulement maintenant qu'elle me disait cela ? Elle était vraiment craquante.

-C'est un peu tard pour me dire ça. Et puis tu ne nous déranges pas. Bien au contraire.

Ce qui était bien vrai. Je voyais déjà Alice et Esmée sauter de joie rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle venue pour le weekend. Vu que je leur avais beaucoup parlé d'Amy, elles la connaissaient presque aussi bien que moi. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle me cachait certaines choses, dont par exemple le fait que sa mère la batte. Néanmoins, j'allais casser ce mur de secrets entre nous. Il le fallait. Nous montâmes les escaliers et j'ouvris la porte qui donnait sur le salon. Esmée nous attendait déjà. Elle avait bien entendu senti que quelqu'un m'accompagnait. Quand elle vit mon pêché, elle lui sourit gentiment. Son sourire si pur, si agréable, qui faisait autre fois chavirer mon cœur. Mais maintenant, c'était celui d'Amy qui me faisait chavirer.

-C'est toi Amy ? Demanda ma femme

-Oui... Répondit l'intéressée dans un murmure.

Esmée prit l'adolescente dans ses bras et la serra avec précaution contre elle.

-Je suis heureuse de te connaitre. Je suis la femme de Carlisle, Esmée.

A peine avait-elle dit cela que les enfants apparurent. Ils auraient pu essayer d'arriver avec un peu plus de normalité. Mais Amy ne parut pas plus déroutée que cela. Esmée quant à elle, les présenta un à un. Alice ne put s'empêcher de la prendre elle aussi dans ses bras et de la saluer. Amy parut assez gênée de la proximité de ma femme et de ma fille. Ces dernières, elles, étaient comme je l'attendais, ravie de rencontrer la fille que je connaissais depuis si longtemps. Mais Amy, bien qu'intimidée, semblait elle aussi assez contente de la situation. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules, et commençai à expliquer la situation à la famille complète, tandis que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. J'obligeai Amy à s'asseoir. Jasper et Edward ne semblèrent pas très choqués. Mais pour ce qui était d'Alice et Esmée...

-Bon, maintenant, dis-moi la vérité, dis-je, Depuis combien de temps ta mère te bat-elle ?

Mes deux vampires de fille et femme ouvrirent la bouche mais furent interrompue par Amy.

-Depuis toujours... Je crois. Elle ne m'a jamais donné une seule caresse et je dois manger ses restes.

C'était bien ce que je pensais, malheureusement. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir sortie de là avant. Mais je n'avais pas le pouvoir de revenir en arrière. D'ailleurs, ce genre de don ne devait pas exister.

-Comme un chien ?! S'exclama Alice

-Oui, si on veut... Dit Amy, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Si ma chère et tendre Esmée avait été humaine, elle aurait fondu en larmes. Mais elle n'en avait plus la possibilité. Elle bondit sur notre humaine et la serra dans ses bras.

-Je vais te préparer un bon repas ma chérie.

Esmée était vraiment une crème de gentillesse. Elle s'en alla dans la cuisine, sous les yeux curieux de la famille. Esmée n'avait plus jamais préparé à manger depuis sa transformation, ce qui datait déjà de bientôt cent ans. Mais bien vite, de bonnes odeurs nous parvinrent aux narines. C'était très étrange d'être vampire. Les odeurs étaient bonnes, mais ne nous donnaient pas l'envie de manger ce qui cuisait. Seulement le sang coulant dans les veines d'Amy me donnait soif. Très soif. Mais j'arrivais à me contrôler. Et puis quel effet cela aurait fait au clan de voir leur chef se jeter sur une petite humaine qu'il avait lui-même recueillie ? Moi-même, je ne sais pas dans quel état je me retrouverais, de l'avoir tuée. Ce que je voulais plus que son sang, c'était son bonheur.

J'étais réellement contrarié par cette envie de son sang. Je m'assis tranquillement, tandis qu'elle me dévisageais. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Surement que non. Elle me voyait certainement bien dans mon couple et dans ma famille. En fait, tout le monde me voyait comme cela. Tout le monde sauf Edward qui connaissait la vérité. Et heureusement, il ne dirait rien, je le savais. Amy continuait de me regarder, l'air mal à l'aise

-Si tu veux, Dis-je, Je peux repartir demain. Je ne tiens pas à vous dér...

-Pas question. l'interrompis-je, Je ne veux pas que cette femme pose une nouvelle fois ses mains sur toi. D'ailleurs, nous iront la trainer en justice, elle le mérite bien.

-Mais !! Ils... Ils me mettront en famille d'accueil ! Je ne te verrai plus !

Elle voulait rester avec moi ? Même pas avec la famille, avec moi. Car c'était bien ce qu'insinuait ce petit 'te'. Je me sentis flatté. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle tenait à moi ? Quel idiot, bien sûr qu'elle tenait à moi. J'étais son confident depuis maintenant sept années, celui à qui elle disait tout. C'était par ailleurs vers moi qu'elle était venue tout à l'heure, quand elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle m'aimait. Mais comme une fille aime son père. Et je devais apprendre à l'aimer comme un père. Au moment où j'allais lui dire qu'il y avait toujours la possibilité de l'adoption, mon Esmée revint, tenant dans ses mains une assiette remplies de bonnes choses pour un humain. Ma femme au visage en forme de cœur lui tendit des couverts

-Régale-toi !

Amy se jeta sur le plat, avalant goulument la nourriture, tandis qu'Esmée lui servait un grand verre de coca, lequel fut vide en seulement quelques gorgées. Ce spectacle était amusant, et en même temps touchant. Elle avait si faim qu'elle mangeait comme si nous allions lui reprendre la nourriture des mains.

-Mange plus doucement, Dis-je, Nous n'allons pas manger dans ton assiette.

Amy hocha légèrement la tête et commença à manger plus consciencieusement. Edward pouffa et Jasper me dévisagea. J'avais fait là une sorte de blague stupide, que nous seuls pouvions comprendre. Notre invitée, elle, n'était pas censée savoir que nous n'avalions plus de nourriture solide depuis quelques années déjà. Une fois son repas terminé, Esmée lui apporta le dessert. Trois jolies boules de glace, de couleurs différentes.

-J'ai jamais mangé de glace !! S'exclama Amy, les yeux pétillants

Esmée rit et Alice la compara avec un petit chien sauvage. Elle avait raison. Même si je trouvais que ma protégée ressemblait plus à un chat sauvage. Elle était belle et gracieuse comme une féline, farouche et accordait difficilement sa confiance aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Seul moi avait percé sa petite bulle de protection. Je savais qu'elle m'aurait donné Dieu sans confession. Mais il ne fallait pas. J'étais dangereux. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas lui montrer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aie peur de moi, qu'elle s'enfuie. Et puis je ne pouvais pas lui révéler le secret. Et pourtant, si j'avais pu, j'en serais mort d'envie.

Je conseillai vivement à mon humaine, mon pêché, de s'allonger sur le divan et de dormir un peu. Elle avait besoin de repos, surtout avec les évènements de la soirée. Elle acquiesça et sombra dans un sommeil profond presque immédiatement. Avec la délicatesse accordée aux membres de mon espèce, je m'assis et posai sa tête sur mes genoux. Elle ne remarqua rien. Pendant toute la nuit, je la regardai dormir, lui caressant de temps à autres les cheveux. Esmée paraissait ravie d'avoir une fille aussi jeune sous son toit. Il fallait absolument que je parle à toute la famille de cette idée d'adoption. Mais cela n'avais pas l'air d'enchanter tout le monde. Jasper et Edward restaient dans leur coin. Mon fils aîné fredonnait une mélodie qu'il inventait à l'instant même, et le deuxième paraissait loin dans ses pensées.

Mon regard repartit sur Amy.

-Nous devons la garder. Dis-je d'une voix chaleureuse

On eut dit qu'Edward avait attendu cela toute la nuit. Il bondit sur ses jambes et lança un regard assassin à l'humaine endormie.

-Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ici !

-Mais enfin, Edward ! S'écria Esmée assise à côté d'Amy, Elle a un passé si difficile ! On ne peut pas la laisser aller chez des inconnus ou pire, la laisser retourner chez sa mère !

-C'est vrai. Renchérit la lutine Alice, De plus, j'ai vu que si elle rentrait maintenant chez elle, elle se ferait taper dessus jusqu'à la mort !

Edward grogna, jetant des regards noirs à tout le monde

-Nous ne pouvons pas la mettre dans le secret. De plus, nous devons partir ! Cela fait trop longtemps que nous sommes ici.

Je soupirai et posai un énième fois une main sur les cheveux noirs corbeaux d'Amy. Il était vrai que cela faisait très longtemps que nous vivions dans cette périphérie de New-York. Il fallait que nous déménagions au plus vite. Pour ma part, ma décision de garder Amy était déjà prise depuis longtemps.

-Nous n'aurons qu'à l'emmener avec nous, dis-je sur un ton sec, De toute manière, je ne veux pas qu'elle retourne là-bas. Et elle ne sera au courant de rien, Nous jouerons le jeu.

Cela n'eut comme seul effet que d'enrager encore plus Edward. Pourtant, il connaissait déjà le fond de ma pensée, depuis le temps que je réfléchissais à ceci.

-Elle se doute déjà de quelque chose ! En sept années que vous vous connaissez, tu n'as pas changé, pas vieilli, Carlisle !

-Nous n'avons qu'à la mettre au courant alors. Dit Alice

-C'est ça, Ricana Edward, Pourquoi pas la transformer tant qu'on y est !

Quelle idée ! J'avais déjà pensé à la transformer, mais ça aurait été pour plus tard. Il était vrai que la faire devenir comme nous n'avait rien d'illégal. Elle avait passé l'âge de l'enfance depuis quelques années. Même Jane, une des garde d'Aro avait été changée avant Amy.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Lançai-je tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux

Edward ferma les yeux et soupira, au bord de la crise de colère.

-Faites ce que vous voulez. Elle va bientôt se réveiller. Je pars chasser, tu viens avec moi, Jasper ?

Sans un mot, l'intéressé se leva et les deux partirent. Le soleil commençait à se lever, mais était caché derrière des nuages épais. Il allait surement pleuvoir aujourd'hui.

Effectivement, Amy ouvrit ses yeux bleus sur mon visage. Elle me sourit timidement de ses jolies lèvres. J'avais une envie folle d'y poser les miennes. Je devais sérieusement me calmer moi, Amy allait peut-être devenir ma fille, surement pas ma maîtresse !

-Tu es réveillée ? Demandai-je en souriant à mon tour, Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, et vous ?

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi. On a préféré veiller sur toi.

C'était plutôt que nous n'avions pas besoin de nous reposer. A mes paroles, Amy me sourit une nouvelle fois, mais avec encore plus de joie et de bonheur que d'habitude sur le visage. Un peu comme si le simple fait de savoir que nous avions passé la nuit à veiller que tout aille bien, la rendait euphorique.

-Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche ? Demanda Esmée, Alice te donnera des vêtements propres et je te ferai quelque chose à manger pendant ce temps.

Amy parut hésitante

-Mais...

Alice l'interrompit en lui bondissant dessus, telle une sauterelle, les yeux pétillants

-Excellente idée Esmée !

Et sans demander son reste, elle prit l'adolescente par la main et l'entraina hors du salon.

-Occupe-toi bien d'elle ! Lançai-je

-Pas de problèmes !

Encore heureux, je ne tenais pas qu'elle lui fasse du mal, surtout avec toutes ces agréables années de vie commune qui se profilaient à l'horizon.


	11. Chapter 2 POV Carlisle

Coucou les petits amis !

Voila ENFIN le chapitre deux du point de vue de Carlisle ! Je suis désolée qu'il aie pris autant de temps ! Et je ne saurais malheureusement pas répondre à vos commentaires, tellement il y en a ^^'

Bref ! Ce chapitre aura pris la blinde de temps à être créé, mais voyez le bon côté des choses, il est hyper long ! Huit pages en word ! Quand même hin !

J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Je commence le chapitre trois aujourd'hui si j'ai pas trop la flemme, et au pire demain ! Voilou !

Bisous,

Votre dévouée Luna.

**Chapitre 2:** Transformation

Amy était restée le weekend entier à la villa. J'avais l'impression de la voir renaitre. Elle était heureuse avec Alice. Ces deux là s'entendaient à merveille. Elles étaient parties faire un petit tour en voiture, et ma fille avait même appris à conduire à notre humaine. De plus, elles s'étaient trouvé une passion commune: Le cinéma. Amy raffolait des films en tout genres et Alice avait des cassettes vidéos à la pelle. J'étais heureux de les voir si soudées en si peu de temps. On aurait dit des sœurs. A dire vrai, elles avaient un petit air de ressemblance, de par leurs cheveux noirs, leur visages fins et leur petite taille.

La nuit du samedi au dimanche se passa à peu près comme la précédente. Amy dormit la tête posée sur mes genoux. Après une longue discussion en famille, nous décidâmes de la garder avec nous. Alice m'informa qu'elle allait chasser le lendemain, et qu'il faudrait profiter de ce moment pour aller chercher les affaires d'Amy. Elle n'avait pas eu de visions, et donc tout allait certainement se passer dans l'ordre. Esmée était toute emballée à l'idée que l'humaine vive avec nous. Mais Edward paraissait toujours aussi réticent.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'elle vive avec nous...

Esmée parut fronça les sourcils

-Edward ! Nous sommes tous d'accord pour qu'elle vive ici, alors ne fais pas le difficile ! Quand tu auras appris à la connaitre, je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez à merveilles.

Ca par contre, je n'en étais pas si certain. Edward pouvait avoir un caractère épouvantable quand il s'y mettait ! Mon fils me lança un regard furtif, les lèvres pincées. Désolé, Edward. Mais il ne s'agissait là que de la simple vérité. Je devais néanmoins le remercier pour son silence. Car ce que j'éprouvais pour Amy n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Bien au contraire, j'avais l'impression que plus je lui fournissais du bonheur, plus j'avais envie de lui en donner encore plus. Et plus j'avais envie de ne l'avoir que pour moi. J'étais un sacré égoïste.

Le lendemain, Amy et Alice jouèrent aux échecs. Évidemment, l'humaine perdait tout le temps. Normal, étant donné que ma vampire de fille pouvait voir tout les coups de son adversaire. Heureusement, Amy donna plus de fil à retordre à Esmée, qui perdit tout de même une partie.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Alice partit, comme nous l'avions prévus la nuit précédente, chasser. Elle mentit à sa petite sœur de cœur en disant qu'elle partait faire un tour dans les bois. Amy voulu l'accompagner, mais Alice lui dit qu'elle avait des choses à régler avec moi et lui promit qu'elles partiraient toutes les deux la semaine prochaine y faire un tour.

Je posai une main sur l'épaule de mon pêché et lui souris chaleureusement.

-Esmée et moi devons te parler.

Je la fis asseoir sur un des divans, et m'assis avec ma femme, sur celui face à elle.

-Nous avons beaucoup réfléchit, Esmée et moi, Dis-je

Je vis le visage d'Amy se crisper légèrement. Avait-elle peur que nous l'abandonnions ? Quelle idée ! Nous sourîmes presque à l'unissons, ma moitié et moi.

-Tu n'iras pas en famille d'accueil, nous allons t'adopter.

-Pardon ?

Elle avait répondu du tac au tac, sans crier gare. Elle avait dû s'attendre à tout, sauf à ça, vu sa réaction. Je ris intérieurement. Mais je vis le sourire d'Esmée se faner.

-Tu n'es pas contente ? Tu ne te plais pas ici ?

-Bien sûr que si !! S'exclama notre humaine, Mais c'est si... Soudain !

Je souris une nouvelle fois. Oui, c'était soudain. Il ne fallait oublier qu'elle n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle. Alors une nouvelle pareille, ça ne pouvait que la chambouler.

-Je sais. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, nous allons bientôt déménager. As-tu des affaires à reprendre chez ta mère ?

Question stupide. Chez sa mère, elle ne devait pas avoir grand chose. Mais elle me répondit qu'elle devait reprendre ses cours, ainsi que quelques vêtements. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Des vêtements ? Alors qu'on en avait à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, ici ? Quand je lui dis qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ce 'petit' détail, elle sourit et m'avoua avec une petite pointe d'ironie que j'avais raison. Elle était craquante. J'avais décidément hâte qu'elle vive pour de bon avec nous. Je me levai donc, prêt à partir. Esmée donna à Amy un sac de voyage pour qu'elle puisse y mettre -le peu- d'affaires qu'elle avait à reprendre et nous partîmes de la maison, avec la voiture.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt d'aller rechercher des cours. D'accord, nous étions déjà à la moitié de l'année scolaire, mais Amy aurait pu se remettre en ordre dans son nouveau lycée. Enfin. Je voulais aussi m'assurer que c'était bien cela qu'elle voulait.

-J'espère que tu te plairas, à long terme avec nous.

J'eus une réponse immédiate

-Mais enfin Carlisle ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'avec vous ! Même si...

-Edward et Jasper sont un peu étrange, Terminai-je

Mon humaine acquiesça dans un souffle. Je ris. Il était vrai que mes deux fils aînés étaient assez taciturnes, du point de vue d'un humain. Je dis à Amy qu'il leur fallait le temps pour qu'ils s'habituent, ce qui était totalement vrai. En effet, ce n'était pas facile pour un vampire de vivre avec une humaine, 24h/24. Mais ils allaient s'y faire. De toute façon, ils n'avaient malheureusement plus trop le choix. La conversation dévia sur Emmett et Rosalie, qui étaient parti en voyage de noces. Amy parut étonnée qu'ils soient mariés alors qu'ils étaient comme frères et sœurs. Après quelques minutes de silence, ma très chère et tendre humaine reprit la parole.

-Ah oui, avant hier, je vous ai entendu parler. Edward parlait d'un secret...

Je me crispai légèrement. Nous qui pensions qu'elle dormait à poings fermés. Je fus réellement mal à l'aise et tiraillé entre deux choix. Le premier était de ne rien lui dire. Le deuxième, de lui avouer toute la vérité, maintenant. Mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'elle-même ne prenne peur et décide de s'en aller, de partir je ne sais où, qu'elle ne donne plus de nouvelles. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle sache le secret de notre espèce à un moment ou à un autre.

-Emmett et Rosalie rentrent ce soir. Je te dirais ce secret quand nous serons tous réunis -je me tournai vers elle pour terminer ma phrase- en famille.

Ce dernier mot parut la faire crouler de bonheur. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse. Ses yeux étaient illuminés d'une lueur splendide.

Une fois arrivés à New-York, Amy m'expliqua comment se rendre chez elle. Je fus choqué de la misère de son quartier, et encore plus de l'appartement dans lequel elle vivait. Alors c'était donc là qu'elle avait vécu pendant les quinze années de sa vie ? J'eus encore plus envie de la submerger de bonheur, elle qui avait vécu la misère. Amy m'informa que sa mère n'était pas là, après un bref coup d'œil vers ce que je devinais être son appartement, et me demanda de la laisser y aller seule. A contre-cœur, j'acceptai. Je la vis donc sortir de ma voiture, et s'engouffrer dans le vieil immeuble délabré. Les secondes me paraissaient être un éternité. Les humains étaient malheureusement si lent. J'hésitai sérieusement à transformer ma petite chérie en vampire. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle profite de sa vie d'humaine. Une fois transformé, il y a des choses que nous ne pouvons plus faire. Pour elle, il aurait été mieux qu'elle se trouve, plus tard, quelqu'un qui l'aime et qu'elle aie une vie heureuse, des enfants avec lui. Tant pis pour moi, j'avais de toute façon déjà Esmée, que j'aimais à un point fou. Mais Amy, c'était pire. Bien pire.

Absorbé par mes pensées, je ne vis pas cette dame rentrer dans l'immeuble. Du moins, je ne fis pas plus attention que ça à elle. Ce ne fut que quand j'entendis les cris d'Amy que je compris. Je sortis de la voiture et entrai dans l'immeuble à toute vitesse. Je suivis l'odeur de mon humaine, qui était surplombée d'un parfum lourd; celui de sa mère. Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, je ne sus trop quoi faire. Entrer sans crier gare ? Ce n'était pas trop mon genre. Nerveusement, je frappai à la porte. J'entendis un bruit sourd et une porte se fermer, puis la mère d'Amy m'ouvrit. J'avais enfin face à moi cette femme qui avait fait subir à mon humaine le pire calvaire sur cette terre. Cette femme était d'un blond presque platine, les cheveux aussi longs que ceux de sa fille, mais bien mieux entretenus. D'assez grande taille, elle était maquillée comme un pot de peinture. A peine m'eut-elle vu qu'elle adopta une position décontractée, appuyée sur le cadran de la porte.

-Vous êtes un client ? Vous êtes si beau... Pour vous la première nuit sera grat...

Je la poussai brusquement et entrai dans l'appartement. J'entendais sangloter derrière cette porte, au fond. A vitesse relativement humaine, je courus vers cette porte, l'ouvrit et découvrit... Amy. En sang. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un état pareil. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues gonflées par les coups, son œil gauche avait été enfoncé dans son orbite. Je devinais plusieurs côtes cassées, vu sa façon de respirer, et même très certainement, un hémorragie interne. J'avais peur. Elle n'allait pas survivre à de telles blessures. En même temps, j'étais furieux. La femme qui lui avait fait cela était là, derrière moi, à me noyer de paroles toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Et j'étais triste. Car c'était de ma faute si mon humaine était dans cet état. Si seulement j'étais venu avec elle.

-Amy...

Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Je la pris dans mes bras et me dirigeais vers la porte. Cette femme me barrait le passage. Je lui lançai le regard le plus haineux du monde. Elle parut hésiter quelques instants. Elle avait peur. Normal, j'étais son prédateur et prêt à lui sauter dessus pour la tuer. Mais il fallait que je reprenne mes esprit, que je me calme. Comment faire avec ma pauvre Amy, au bord de la mort dans les bras ?

-Vous... Vous n'allez tout de même pas me prendre ma fille ?! Hurla cette folle

Je soupirai de rage

-Si ce n'est pas moi qui vous la prend, ce sera la mort.

Elle parut choquée devant la véracité de mes paroles. Je la dépassai sans poser mon regard sur elle. Une fois dans la cage d'escalier, je me mis à dévaler les marches, à vitesse de vampire, posai Amy sur le siège passager et m'installai derrière mon volant. Je démarrai en trombe. Je lançai des regards furtifs à mon humaine, qui avait l'air totalement déboussolée par le fait qu'on soit arrivé si vite dans la voiture.

-Carlisle... Croassa Amy d'une voix rauque, Ta voiture va être tâchée de sang.

-Comme si cela avait une quelconque importance, Dis-je d'un ton plus sec que je l'aurais voulu.

J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte. Et il fallait absolument que je la transforme à la maison, histoire de pouvoir lui injecter de la morphine, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas souffrir.

Je remarquai qu'Amy était maintenant inerte, sa respiration plus lente que jamais. Je serrai sa main dans la mienne.

-Ressaisis-toi, Amy ! Ton coeur ne doit surtout pas lâcher. Et il lâchera si tu t'endors. Parle-moi !

-...Désolée.

-Pourquoi es-tu désolée ?!

-De te... Causer des soucis.

Je ris jaune. Elle me causait du soucis ?? Alors que c'était ma faute si elle était dans un état pareil ?

-C'est à moi de te dire ça, j'aurais dû venir avec toi !

Pas de réponses. Elle sombrait à nouveau dans un sommeil profond et éternel.

Je la réveillai une nouvelle fois avec des paroles confuses, remplies de stress. Heureusement, nous arrivâmes à la villa. Je garai la voiture maladroitement, sortis, pris Amy dans mes bras et courus vers le salon. Toute la famille nous attendait. Alice se jeta sur moi, plus paniquée que jamais.

-Carlisle-j'ai-vu-ce-qu'il-allait-arriver-mais-vous-étiez-déjà-partit-j'ai-pas-eu-le-temps-de-te-prévenir-et...

-Calme-toi Alice ! Ne respirez surtout pas. Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'un d'entre vous lui saute dessus.

-Je sais. Dit Esmée, Quand Alice nous a prévenu, j'ai demandé à Edward et Jasper d'aller chercher Emmett et Rose à l'aéroport.

Nous nous dirigions vers l'une des seules chambres libres, celle située à l'étage. Je déposai Amy sur le seul lit de la maison, celui que j'avais acheté pour au cas où on aurait à loger un humain. En l'occurrence, Amy.

-Sage décision.

Après quelques secondes plombées d'un lourd silence, Esmée souffla

-Carlisle... Tu vas la...

Je hochai la tête et pris la main gauche d'Amy dans la mienne

-Amy. Me fais-tu confiance ?

Une affirmation sortit difficilement de la bouche de mon humaine adorée.

-Bien. Tu vas connaitre le secret, mais ce sera très douloureux.

Là, sa réponse m'étonna. Elle me demanda de la transformer. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle avait une sacrée intuition. Peut-être qu'elle allait avoir un don aussi pratique que celui d'Alice. Je lançai un regard à Esmée et Alice, leur faisant bien comprendre que je préférais être seul pour faire cela. Elle acquiescèrent et sortirent de la chambres, l'air toujours aussi inquiète. Je pris une seringue, la remplis de morphine et l'injecta dans le corps de ma protégée. J'attendis que le médicament fasse effet et me penchai sur la jeune adolescente, qui allait le rester pour l'éternité. Je posai mes lèvres sur son cou.

-Excuse-moi Amy, ça va faire vraiment mal.

Mais moi ? Allais-je y arriver ? Son cou m'envoutait plus que jamais. J'avais une immense envie de planter mes crocs dans sa peau et de la vider de son sang. Non, je devais tenir. Il ne fallait pas que je boive le liquide de son corps. Je ne l'avais encore jamais fait, et je n'allais jamais le faire.

Lentement, j'ouvris la bouche et mes dents pénétrèrent dans son maigre cou, pour finir par trancher son artère. Et là, le liquide chaud s'engouffra dans ma bouche. Il était bon. Excellent. Meilleur que tout ceux qui avaient touchés mes papilles gustatives depuis que j'étais devenu un vampire. Ce sang m'envoutait et sans m'en rendre compte, je commençai à le boire, gorgée après gorgée. Quand la réalité me fit face, je lâchai prise brutalement, regardant l'état d'Amy, dont le corps commençait à se faire envahir par le poison. Et avec horreur je me sentis lécher lentement les lèvres. J'aurais aimé me tuer, à cet instant précis. La seule règle que j'avais instauré à la famille et à moi-même, je venais de l'enfreindre. Mais au moins, je m'étais arrêté à temps, et elle était sauve. Et moi, qu'étais-je ? J'étais un fou. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il fallait être complètement cinglé pour faire ce que je venais de faire. Amy était tout pour moi, et j'avais manqué de la tué. Je me repris soudainement. A quoi venais-je de penser ? Amy était tout ? Elle était plus importante qu'Esmée ? Peut-être. Il fallait que je médite là dessus, même si cela ne me réjouissait guère. J'aimais ma petite vie bien tranquille, avec ma femme et mes enfants. Et ça allait continuer comme ça. Amy allait devenir notre sixième enfant et nous allions tous vivre le parfait bonheur. Oui, tout irait bien.

J'entendis Edward et Jasper revenir, accompagnés de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Ils montèrent les escaliers pour venir à ma rencontre, et surtout à celle de notre petite humaine, qui allait maintenant faire partie de notre espèce. Emmett m'apprit qu'Edward s'était chargé de lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Il semblait un peu plus heureux de devoir partager son toit avec une nouvelle vampire plutôt qu'une humaine. Rosalie quant à elle, restait silencieuse comme une tombe. Je pouvais comprendre le pourquoi de ce silence: En réalité le fait qu'Amy se soit fait battre lui rappelait très certainement qu'elle-même s'était fait battue durant sa vie d'humaine.

La famille décida de partir à la chasse. Quant à moi, je fis le choix de rester avec ce pêcher, dont le cœur battait à un rythme régulier, mais extrêmement lent. Edward me fixa longuement du regard. Peut-être hésitait-il à me parler. C'était pourtant le bon moment, et je me serais exprimé à cœur ouvert avec lui, même si cela ne lui était pas vraiment utile. Finalement, mon aîné décida de chasser avec le restant de la famille.

Les trois jours qui suivirent me parurent être sans fin, restant au chevet d'Amy, et ne la quittant pas une seule seconde. Chaque membre de la famille venait nous rendre visite à tour de rôle pour prendre des nouvelles de notre nouvelle congénère. Ce ne fut que le jeudi que je vis les signes de la fin de la transformation: Cœur battant de plus en plus rapidement, la respiration quant à elle, devenait de plus en plus lente et finit même par s'arrêter. On en était maintenant au stade final. Le visage de notre cadette était maintenant d'une blancheur et d'une beauté mystérieuse. Son œil était à nouveau là, la paupière de celui-ci, légèrement bombée le prouvait. Oui, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour que je lui explique ma vie. A ce moment, Esmée monta nous retrouver

-Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ? Questionna ma femme

-Non. Murmurai-je

-Ça va faire trois jours. Et tu n'as pas quitté son chevet.

-Je sais. Mais les battements de son cœur se font de plus en plus rapide. Ça touche à sa fin. Elle doit même nous entendre. Je vais lui raconter, tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

-D'accord.

Ma douce partit. Je soupirai et entamai le long récit qu'était celui de ma vie et de notre espèce en général. Plus j'avançais dans les années, plus le rythme cardiaque d'Amy accélérait. Et quand j'eus fini de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, le cœur de notre nouvelle-née s'emballa. Je lui pris la main pour qu'elle garde courage. Et quelle dose n'en avait-elle pas déjà usée ?! Même si je lui avais injecté de la morphine, maintenant, elle devait souffrir le martyr ! Son corps devait lui crier sa douleur.

La famille accourut dans la chambre, voulant assister au réveil de leur nouvelle sœur et fille, quand un dernier battement fit écho. Un silence lourd et impatient surplomba la pièce. Et mon pêché ne se réveillait pas. Elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, son cœur ne battait plus, et elle ne respirait plus. On eut pu croire qu'elle était morte.

-Amy...?

Après une fraction de seconde, elle ouvrit de magnifiques yeux rouges sang sur moi. Sur moi, et moi seul. Je la regardai me fixer, les yeux remplis de curiosité. Je tenais toujours sa main fermement dans la mienne et lui fit le plus beau sourire que je puisse faire. A son tour, elle me sourit timidement et se redressa brusquement. Elle ouvrit la bouche, voulant parler mais évidemment, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Cela m'amusait beaucoup, vraiment.

-Et si tu respirais pour parler ?

Je la vis prendre une bouffée d'oxygène. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, quand elle sentit toutes les odeurs possibles et imaginables. C'était merveilleux de la voir goûter aux nouvelles sensations que lui procurait le statut de vampire. Soudain, Amy fronça les sourcils et elle battit des mains, comme pour chasser quelque chose. Je lui lançai un regard soucieux

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-La poussière m'empêche de bien te voir ! Me dit-elle comme si cela était d'une évidence totale, Waouh, qu'elle voix !!

Je ris, accompagné par le restant de la famille. Amy lança un regard par dessus mon épaule, sauta à une vitesse extrême sur l'appui de fenêtre et gronda. Réflexes de nouveau-né, elle était toute excusée. Quant elle eut reconnu sa nouvelle famille, elle sauta par dessus le lit et s'excusa, gênée.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dis-je, C'est une réaction normale face à des inconnus. Surtout quand on est pas encore... Civilisé.

-Mais ! S'exclama Amy, Emmett et Rosalie ne sont pas des inconnus si ils font partie de la famille !

Nous rîmes de bon cœur. Alice et Esmée s'approchèrent. L'aînée de mes filles souhaita la bienvenue à sa nouvelle sœur, qui la remercia chaleureusement. Nous étions tous heureux d'avoir une nouvelle parmi nous.

-Elle a l'air sympa cette petite, lança Emmett, Un peu frêle, mais bon.

Un élan d'affection me serra le cœur, et j'ébouriffai tendrement les cheveux de ma chère et tendre Amy.

-On en fera quelqu'un de bien.

Mais Amy paraissait plus que jamais gênée. Les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, elle nous annonça qu'elle avait fort soif. Ah ! Il était vraiment temps qu'elle nous l'annonce. Je proposai à ma nouvelle fille de partir tout deux à la chasse. Alice -et cela ne m'étonna pas trop- se mêla à la conversation pour venir avec nous. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Emmett commença à faire ses stupides paris avec ses frères. Qu'elle idée idiote de parier sur le nombre d'humains qu'un nouveau-né peut tuer... Amy, ne sachant pas ce que ses aînés faisaient, les questionna. Quand elle apprit le sujet de leurs paris, elle s'énerva et jura à son ours de frère qu'elle n'allait jamais tuer un seul humain. Mise en jeu ? Si elle ratait, elle devait faire ce qu'ils voulaient pour les cinquante prochaines années. Les garçons quant à eux, devraient faire le tour de la propriété, accroupis, chantant l'hymne nationale et tout cela en caleçon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant mes fils. Néanmoins, cette histoire de paris commençait sérieusement à devenir insupportable Je pris ma fille par la main et nous sortîmes de sa chambre, descendant les escaliers rapidement. Mais une que nous passâmes devant le miroir, Amy s'arrêta net.

-Oh mon Dieu... Souffla-t-elle

Elle se fixa longuement dans la glace, et moi je la fixais elle. C'était vrai qu'elle s'était embellie à cause de sa transformation, mais même avant, elle était déjà magnifique pour moi. Elle regarda ses nouveaux vêtements, l'air légèrement perplexe. Je n'intervins pas. Si je lui avais dit que c'était moi qui l'avait changée, elle se serait encore plus sentie mal à l'aise. Hors, je ne voulais que son bonheur et son bien-être.

Elle se regarda dans les yeux, pendant quelques secondes, puis lança, l'air légèrement irritée

-Pourquoi j'ai les yeux rouges et pas comme vous ?

-C'est la couleur des yeux des nouveaux nés ainsi que des vampires se nourrissant de sang humain, Lui expliquai-je, Tes pupilles deviendront mordorées après quelques temps, quand tu te seras nourrie suffisamment de sang d'animal.

Nous entendîmes Emmett dire que pour cela, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle cède, car ses yeux resteraient encore plus longtemps rouges, et surtout, elle allait devoir servir d'esclave pendant cinquante ans. Je soupirai de désespoir et partis vers le garage, suivit de près par Amy et Alice. Nous montâmes dans la voiture, que je fis démarrer au quart de tour.

-Si tu veux Amy, Dis-je, la chambre dans laquelle tu t'es réveillée pourra être la tienne. Elle est déjà meublée mais inoccupée.

-C'est vrai ?? Demanda la concernée, comme excitée

-Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne dormons pas que nous n'avons pas le droit à un endroit où rester seul, histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

-De l'intimité... Mais Edward sait lire les pensées...

Alice éclata de rire

-Oui, il est au courant de tout nos petits secrets. C'est parfois embarrassant pour nous, un don pareil.

-Je me demande si j'en ai un moi aussi... Murmura Amy

-On le saura bien assez vite, lui assurai-je

En réalité, je me disais déjà qu'elle devait en avoir un. Son intuition était vraiment fantastique, quand elle était humaine. Parfois, elle venait un jour et me disait qu'elle n'était pas venue la veille car elle présentait que je n'étais pas là. Ce qui était totalement vrai.

-C'est bizarre, Dis Amy, J'ai l'impression qu'on va rencontrer des gens et que c'est assez important.

Alice passa ses bras autours de sa soeur et la plaqua contre le siège.

-Des humains ! On va les croiser d'ici très peu de temps. Arrête ta respiration, vite !

Amy obéit, bloquant ses poumons et ne respirant plus

-Bons réflexes, Alice, Dis-je en passant à côté d'un groupe de lycéens complètement saoul, Vu son état de nouveau-né, elle n'aurait pas résisté à l'odeur. C'est bon Amy, tu peux respirer.

La jeune vampire se remit à respirer et demanda si l'odeur des humains était si alléchante que cela.

-Disons qu'il est très difficile d'y résister, Expliquai-je, Les instincts sont très forts. Mais je n'aimerais pas que tu tues un innocent et que tu t'en veuilles après? A moins que cela ne te dérange pas.

Je m'étais tourné vers elle, pour terminer ma phrase et j'arborais un air plus grave que jamais. Si elle n'avait pas les mêmes principes que nous, je pouvais le comprendre, mais pas la laisser vivre dans la famille. C'était exclus.

-Je dois avouer que j'ai tellement soif que je me jetterais sur n'importe quoi... Dit-elle, Quand on est passé à côté des lycéens, ma gorge m'a horriblement brûlée. Mais je vais tout faire pour me contrôler. Je ne veux pas vous décevoir et de toute manière, je ne veux pas tuer d'humains.

Je me sentis soulagé: elle allait rester avec nous. Je souris de bonheur et Alice fit pareil.

Je garai la voiture sur le côté de la route. Nous étions maintenant loin de n'importe qu'elle habitation humaine et les bois s'étendaient à perte de vue autour de nous. C'était l'endroit où nous aimions chasser. Nous sortîmes de la voiture. Tout ce que je donnai comme consignes à notre Amy fut de ne pas courir trop vite, histoire que nous puissions la suivre.

Je fus étonné quand elle nous dit qu'on la retrouverait facilement, grâce à l'odeur, elle apprenait sacrément vite ! Néanmoins, elle nous surpassait en tout point: Force, réflexes, vitesse.

Quand nous eûmes mis les choses au clair, Amy s'élança dans les bois à une vitesse vertigineuse. Alice et moi la suivîmes du mieux que nous pouvions, évitant arbres, ronces et nids de poule. Soudain, elle trouva un troupeau de cerfs, biches et faons, se jeta sur la plus grosses des bêtes et la vida lentement de son sang. Nous l'imitâmes. Je sentais ce sang couler dans le fond de ma gorge. Il n'y avait rien à faire, seul le sang d'Amy était le meilleur, le plus goûteux. Je m'en voulais encore énormément d'en avoir bu, mais le mal était fait.

Nous fixâmes Amy, attendant qu'elle aie terminé son repas. Enfin, elle lâcha sa prise et se tourna vers nous. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme de l'encre, tellement elle avait encore soif. Alice voulut faire un peu d'humour, mais mon pêché ne réagit pas. Elle repartit de plus belle. Je la suivis de près. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse une erreur. Et l'erreur, elle allait la commettre. La jeune vampire voulu s'attaquer à une mère, une biche. Je voulus l'en empêcher, la retenant par le poignet

-Amy, il ne faut pas que...

Tout ce passa en une fraction de seconde. Elle se retourna vers moi, le regard haineux et me fit tomber au sol, dans un bruit sourd.

A peine fut-on à terre que ses yeux reflétèrent tristesse et peur. On eut dit qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre

-Carlisle ! Excuse-moi !! Pardon, pardon !!

-Allons Amy, ce n'est rien, tout le monde va bien.

J'essayais d'être le plus rassurant possible. J'étais sûr que si elle avait encore été humaine, elle aurait pleuré à cause de son geste. Mais moi, je ne lui en voulais absolument pas. Après l'avoir rassurée, nous continuâmes notre chasse, Alice à nos côtés.

Quand nous rentrâmes à la maison et que nous expliquâmes nos aventures au restant de la famille, je vis un magnifique sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Amy. Elle avait l'air on ne peut plus heureuse d'être avec nous. Moi aussi, j'étais heureux. Heureux qu'elle puisse vivre pour l'éternité avec nous. Je savais que c'était très égoïste comme raisonnement, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser.


	12. Chapter 3 POV Carlisle

Bonjour à toutes !

Voila enfin le chapitre trois ! Je sais que vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps, mais je n'étais pas très motivée. Il faut me comprendre, jusqu'à présent, les POV de Carlisle ressemblent beaucoup à ceux d'Amy. Mais ça devrait s'arranger dans le prochain chapitre.

Puis il y a aussi le fait que je suis pas mal occupée et que je suis moins dans mon trip Twilight [autant dire plus du tout XD]. Néanmoins, je les relis, et ça m'a donné envie de continuer cette fic !

Sinon, j'ai changé le nom d'auteur, vu que Tsukii n'écrit plus de fic ^^'

Ce sont toutes les nouvelles. Je vous remercie grandement pour vos reviews, ainsi que pour les personnes suivant la fic.

Merci merci !

Bisous,

Luna.

PS: Et j'espère écrire d'ici peu le chapitre 4 ^^'

Chapitre 3: Le retour du pécher.

Ma vie était revenue à la tranquillité. Ces dernières années, elle avait été très agitée. Bella nous avait enlevée du train-train de notre quotidien. Mais maintenant, j'étais une fois de plus beau-père et, cerise sur le gâteau, j'étais grand-père. Je ne m'y habituais pas, même si Renesmée était la créature la plus mignonne au monde. Quoique. Il y avait Amy. Ma fille cadette qui n'était toujours pas rentrée à la maison. Cela faisait pourtant trois ans. Trois longues années que je n'avais plus vu son si joli sourire.

Ce soir-là, je regardais les informations avec la famille. Seuls Alice et Jasper étaient partis chasser. Les nouvelles étaient toujours les mêmes en ce moment. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de nouveau, dans notre petite vie. Mais soudain, Alice déboula dans le salon par la porte arrière. Elle bondissait de joie et hurla à pleins poumons:

-AMY !!! AMY REVIENT DANS UNE SEMAINE !

Nous la regardâmes tous avec des airs ahuris. Avais-je bien compris ? Amy allait rentrer à la maison ? Je me levai et lui demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée, si l'information était bien vraie. Alice sourit et acquiesça de la tête. Tout le monde hurla de bonheur à l'unisson. Tout le monde sauf Bella, Nessie et Jacob. Ils nous questionnèrent du regard et ma petite-fille demanda

-Qui c'est, Amy ?

Il était vrai que nous n'en avions pas vraiment parlé, hormis peut-être quand Bella dormait. Mais rien de plus. Tout le monde pensait que mon pécher n'allait jamais revenir. J'étais le seul à être plus optimiste sur le sujet. Edward expliqua l'histoire en quelques minutes. Sa femme râla quelque peu qu'on ne lui ait jamais parlé d'une autre membre du clan avant mais cela passa bien vite. Bella me sembla même fort impatiente de rencontrer la dernière de la famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Alice annonça son idée d'offrir des cadeaux de retour à Amy. Tout le monde fut d'accord, et la semaine entière se passa à chercher des idées. Edward, Bella, Esmée et moi décidâmes de lui offrir une voiture. Sa première, même si elle savait déjà parfaitement conduire. Nous optâmes pour une SAAB. J'étais certain qu'elle allait adorer ce genre de belles voitures.

Le jour J arriva enfin. Alice nous apprit qu'Amy allait arriver à Forks d'ici une petite demi-heure, et qu'elle allait la chercher avec sa Porsche. Je voulus l'accompagner, mais elle me refusa ce petit plaisir, prétextant que l'attente allait nous faire du bien, à tous les deux. Elle savait que j'aimais beaucoup Amy. Tout le monde le savait. Sauf Edward. Lui seul se rendait compte que je ne faisais pas que l'aimer. C'était bien pire que ça. Pire, et en même temps meilleur.

Mon lutin de fille partit en vitesse chercher la nouvelle arrivante. Je me surpris en train de faire les cents pas dans le salon, à attendre avec impatiente. Emmett rit.

-Carlisle, tu vas finir par creuser une tranchée autour de la table du salon, si tu continues comme ça !

Je souris et m'assit, voulant me calmer. Je respirai un bon coup pour redevenir zen. Rien n'y fit. J'étais plus que jamais heureux. J'allais enfin pouvoir revoir Amy, la serrer dans mes bras, sentir son odeur, réentendre sa voix chantante, la voir sourire... J'étais heureux. Heureux et impatient. Quand tout d'un coup, j'entendis la voiture d'Alice, au loin, s'engager dans le sentier qui menait à la villa. Je me levai d'un bond, faisant sursauter Nessie. La voiture se gara en face de la porte d'entrée. Nous courûmes tous dans le hall, prêts à ouvrir. Les portières claquèrent et j'entendis Amy se plaindre d'une odeur «dégoutante». Celle de Jacob, à coup sûr.

Plus que jamais nerveux, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée. Et je la vis. Elle n'avait évidemment pas changé d'un pouce. Seuls ses yeux reflétaient peut-être plus de maturité. Quand ils nous virent, ils s'illuminèrent et Amy courut vers nous, se jetant sur moi. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille, tandis que les mien s'enroulèrent autour de son petit corps. J'étais heureux. J'avais l'impression d'être maintenant, pleinement moi-même. Comme si j'avais perdu une partie de mon âme pendant trois années. Tout en la serrant avec force, je lui susurrai à l'oreille un bienvenue chaleureux. Elle me remercia de sa voix si douce puis, Esmée la prit à son tour dans ses bras. Tout le monde semblait ravi de la voir. Mais pas autant que moi, j'en étais certain. J'aurais préféré que nous soyons seuls tous les deux. Je savais que c'était très égoïste. Mais j'aurais tant aimé que ces retrouvailles se fassent en tête à tête.

Edward présenta sa femme à sa petite sœur. Elles allaient certainement bien s'entendre. Mais il fallait maintenant qu'Amy rencontre Nessie. Je posai mes mains sur ses fines épaules.

-Et si tu rencontrais la petite dernière de la maison ? Dis-je, souriant.

-La petite dernière ? Répéta Amy

Rosalie revint alors, portant sa nièce dans les bras. Amy s'exclama

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est une...

Je la coupai en posant un doigt sur sa bouche

-Non, ce n'est pas une enfant immortelle. N'entends-tu pas les battements de son cœur ?

Amy avait l'air perplexe. Il fallait tout lui expliquer. Lentement, je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena vers le salon, où je la fis asseoir. Rose s'assit à côté de mon péché. Place que j'aurais aimé prendre.

-Et si tu la prenais sur tes genoux ? Proposai-je

Elle acquiesça et Nessie ne se gêna pas pour passer de Rose à Amy. Cette dernière lui demanda son prénom. L'enfant hybride répondit avec sa voix si claire et si douce. Mais rien à faire, même si Renesmée était l'enfant le plus parfait du monde, à mes yeux, Amy l'était bien plus. Je la regardais avec tendresse faire le rapprochement entre Edward, Nessie et Bella. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce regard interloqué était si craquant. Elle avait encore tant de choses à apprendre. Et je me serais fait un plaisir de le faire.

Je ris, sortant de ma rêverie, quand Emmett affirma qu'Amy était trois siècles en retard.

-Et si nous laissions Edward et Bella s'expliquer ? Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous, vous ne croyez pas ? Dis-je.

Mon pécher confirma. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent. Eux, et personne d'autre. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Je pouvais alors la regarder sans avoir à lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Ça ne faisait pas un peu voyeur, dit comme cela ? Tant pis. Edward commença alors son récit. Je pus voir différentes expressions sur le visage d'Amy. Elle passait pas la surprise, la colère, la compassion en un rien de temps. A la regarder, j'eus envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de la caresser. Puis de l'emmener dans ma chambre et... Mais !! A quoi pensais-je donc ?! J'avais des pensées de pervers, et ça ne me ressemblait pas. Pourtant, c'était bien ce dont j'avais envie. D'elle, et de rien d'autre. Mais j'avais Esmée. J'aimais Esmée. Et j'allais continuer ma petite vie tranquille comme avant. Sauf que cette fois, Amy allait la remplir de sa douce chaleur.

Je fus ramené à la réalité quand Alice parla des cadeaux. Elle apprit à Amy qu'elle et Jasper avaient renouvelés sa garde-robes. Tout d'abord, ma jeune vampire ne parut pas très heureuse. Mais son visage se décrispa. Peut-être son don l'avait avertie que les tenues n'étaient pas trop extravagantes ? Heureusement que j'avais bien demandé à Alice de ne pas en faire trop. Je savais qu'Amy aimait être habillée simplement, tout comme Bella. Emmett et Rosalie lui offrirent un ordinateur portable. Chose un peu inutile, vu que nous en avions déjà quelques uns dans la villa. Mais bon, je ne m'y étais pas opposé. Le colosse dit à Amy qu'ils allaient lui offrir un iPod pour Noël, car le sien était tombé mort. J'aurais aimé lui faire ce cadeau moi-même. Dommage qu'ils m'aient devancé.

Esmée me lança un regard, signe que c'était maintenant notre tour. Nous nous levâmes en même temps, suivis par le restant de la famille, tandis que Rose posait délicatement une couverture sur Nessie.

-Passons maintenant à notre cadeau ! Dis-je.

Ma femme prit Amy par la main

-Viens, c'est de nous quatre, avec Edward et Bella.

Nous l'emmenâmes vers le garage et nous arrêtâmes devant la SAAB fraichement arrivée la veille. Elle était d'un magnifique gris métallisé. La toile -car il s'agissait là d'une décapotable- était d'un tissu noir comme l'encre.

-Ho non... Souffla Amy, Ne me dites pas que...

Devant son air d'ahurie, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, avec Edward et Emmett. Le liseur de pensée confirma que cette voiture appartenait bien à elle, maintenant. Je sortis de ma poche le nouveau permis de conduire, carte d'identité et les clefs de voitures d'Amy et les glissai dans les mains, alors qu'elle était dos à moi.

Elle se retourna et se jeta à mon cou, me remerciant plus qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. J'expliquai à ma cadette que je lui avais donné ses nouveaux papiers d'identité, ainsi qu'un faux permis de conduire, en attendant qu'elle passe le sien. Une fois de plus, elle me remercia et fit le tour du reste des participants au cadeau pour les serrer dans ses bras. Une pointe de jalousie me piqua le cœur. Ce n'était pas normal. Eward me lança un regard furtif. Mais je fis comme si de rien n'était. A la place, je pris Amy par le poignet et lui proposai d'aller faire un tour, un sourire sur les lèvres. Son regard s'illumina comme jamais et elle accepta.

Sautillant jusqu'à la voiture, elle ouvrit la portière et s'assit sur le siège en cuir noir. Je l'imitai vivement et me retrouvai enfin à ses côtés. Amy mit le contact tandis qu'Emmett ouvrait la porte du garage avec la télécommande.

-Ne roule pas trop vite, lança Edward, C'est la première et dernière fois que je participe à un cadeau pareil ! Compris, Loustic ?

Elle rit.

-Oui chef ! Bien chef !

J'étais heureux. Heureux de la voir comblée de bonheur. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle qui pouvait me faire être pleinement moi. Je la regardai tendrement. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien ? Elle fixait la famille, l'air pensif.

-Eh bien, tu ne démarres pas ? Demandais-je

Elle sursauta. Je l'avais tirée de ses pensées

-Si ! Désolée.

Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et démarra en trombes. Il pleuvait à ne plus en voir la route, mais Amy savait parfaitement se débrouiller.

-Prends l'auto-route ! Dis-je.

Elle m'obéit et prit les larges bandes asphaltées.

-T'as pas peur qu'on aie un accident ?

Je ris.

-Tu sais parfaitement conduire, Amy. Ta voiture ne craint rien.

Elle parut fière comme un paon et le compteur afficha facilement les 200km/h.

-Pas mal du tout. Alors Amy, si tu me racontais ce que tu as fait pendant trois ans ?

-Je vois, tu as demandé à ce qu'on soit seuls pour être le premier à savoir !

-Je suis démasqué dirait-on !

Elle rit et commença à me raconter ses aventures. En réalité, si j'avais voulu l'accompagner, c'était seulement pour pouvoir être seul avec elle. Je profitais de ce moment comme si c'était le premier et le dernier en sa présence. Je l'écoutais parler. Elle avait fait le tour du monde et avait rencontré pas mal de mes connaissances. Elle avait aussi pu apprendre des tas de nouvelles langues. C'était vraiment pas mal du tout ! Mais j'étais tellement content qu'elle soit de retour. Ce que j'éprouvais pour elle me rendait on ne peut plus égoïste. Je m'en voulais. Le silence tomba sur la voiture. Amy me donnait l'impression de vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais elle hésitait. Elle soupira.

-Tu sais... Quand je suis partie, je suis allée directement à New-York.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui... Je... J'ai été chez ma mère. Enfin, la femme qui était ma mère quand j'étais humaine. A là base, je... Je voulais la tuer. La tuer pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir. Je voulais lui ôter la vie, tout comme elle m'a ôté le bonheur pendant 15 ans.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas faire une chose aussi stupide.

-Quand je suis arrivée, ce jour-là, j'ai, pendant quelques heures, observé cette femme. L'appartement était dans un état tellement délabré... J'ai d'abord cru qu'il était abandonné. Mais non, elle y vivait toujours. Et elle... Oh Carlisle, elle a tellement changé. Elle se fait maintenant des colorations et j'ai pu voir la repousse de ses cheveux gris. L'âge et le stress l'ont rongée.

«Une vieille catin n'est plus attirante pour les hommes. Elle qui avant, s'offrait de beaux vêtements, du parfum cher et des visites fréquentes chez le coiffeur et la manucure...

C'était vrai. Mais personnellement, je n'avais pas trouvé sa mère très attirante, la seule fois où je l'avais vue. Mais je préférais ne pas me remémorer ce moment. J'avais retrouvé Amy à moitié morte... Par ma faute. Cette scène me dégoûta.

-Elle m'a fait vraiment pitié. Encore plus quand je me suis montrée devant elle. Je pense qu'elle a cru qu'elle devenait complètement folle. Elle devait sûrement me croire morte. En réalité, folle, elle l'était déjà depuis longtemps. Mais je crois... Qu'elle a encore plus disjoncté quand tu m'as enlevée. De cet enfer. Elle a été abandonnée par son mari, puis par sa fille.

Le visage d'Amy se crispa de douleur. A dire vrai, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en veuille d'être partie. Car sinon, je m'en serais voulu aussi. Je pris tendrement sa main, et tentai de la rassurer.

-Amy, si je n'avais pas fait cela, si je ne t'avais pas enlevée ce jour-là, elle t'aurait tuée.

-Oui. Je... Je lui ai donné de l'argent. A peu près 5000$... Mais je... Je ne crois pas avoir bien fait, avec le recul.

Je soupirai. En effet, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. J'avais bien compris que sa mère était du genre égoïste et dépensière. Je lui fis part du fond de ma pensée. Elle hocha la tête et s'excusa.

-Ça partait d'une bonne intention. Ne t'en veux pas.

-Tu sais, je me suis demandée, si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée, ce que je serais devenue. J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que j'aurais certainement tourné comme ma mère. A l'heure qu'il est, je serais avec un homme inconnu, en train de gagner un peu d'argent pour vivre. Ou alors, j'aurais décroché une bourse d'étude et j'aurais rencontré un homme charmant avec qui je me serai mariée et j'aurais eu des enfants.

«Mais... Je suis heureuse. Je n'aurais jamais été totalement comblée. Vous êtes tous si important pour moi. Vous êtes ma vraie famille, celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Et me voila même tante ! Je dois te remercier, Carlisle. Merci de m'avoir fait devenir celle que je suis maintenant. Merci de m'avoir donné le bonheur.

Intérieurement, je jubilai. Un instant, j'avais douté, croyant qu'elle n'était pas heureuse.

-Je suis rassuré, Dis-je, Pendant tout un temps, j'ai pensé que si tu étais partie, c'est parce que tu ne te sentais pas à ta place, que tu n'étais pas bien avec nous. Je suis content de voir que je m'étais trompé.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée par mes paroles.

-Je ne voulais pas te fâcher. Lui dis-je

-Non, je ne suis pas fâchée. Juste étonnée que tu aies pu croire cela.

-Il faut me comprendre, tu es partie si précipitamment. Et Edward qui ne voulait rien nous dire...

En riant, elle me dit qu'elle avait juste envie de voir le monde. Bizarrement, je ne la crus pas. Mais j'acquiesçai. Peut-être devenais-je trop paranoïaque.

Amy regarda le cadran de sa radio. Il afficha 4h du matin. Elle fit remarquer que cela faisait déjà deux heures que nous roulions.

-Bien sûr ! Tu es toujours aussi distraite !

-Je ne change pas si facilement, tu le sais bien !

De bonne humeur, nous rentrâmes à la maison. J'étais heureux de ces quatre heures passées en sa compagnie. La famille nous attendait avec impatience, voulant savoir comme roulait la SAAB.

-Très bien ! Dit Amy, un sourire sur le visage.

Elle décida de ranger un peu ses affaires. Cela aurait été avec une immense joie que je l'aurais aidé. Mais elle devait vouloir avoir un peu de temps à elle. Je m'installai alors devant la télévision avec le restant de la famille. Edward, Bella et Nessie étaient repartis dans leur cottage juste après notre retour.

Soudain, Amy revint en courant près de nous.

-ALICE ! Tu appelles ça, ranger les DVD ? Ils ne sont même pas par ordre alphabétique ! Et où sont les cassettes ?

Elle parut légèrement étonnée

-Mais... Tu avais finalement demandé à Edward de le faire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Tu lui aurais même demandé de jeter tes cassettes. J'ai trouvé ça étrange mais...

Nous vîmes le visage d'Amy se décomposer. Edward avec encore fait une de ces mauvaises blagues. Puis, mon pécher éclata, en même temps qu'elle hurlait.

-EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !

A coup sûr, il l'avait entendu. Tout était donc rentré dans l'ordre. J'étais vraiment à nouveau moi-même. Et même si cela me rendait heureux, dans le fond, j'étais littéralement effrayé...


	13. Chapter 4 POV Carlisle

Bonjour les gens !

Voila le quatrième chapitre du POV de Carlisle ! Je l'ai fait vraiment en vitesse, car je dois bien vous avouer, je veux en finir avec cette fic [Mais j'aime toujours ce que j'ai fait hein XD]. Le truc, c'est que j'ai une nouvelle idée de fanfiction en tête, et je n'aime pas en faire plusieurs à la fois. Enfin, je verrai bien. Car je ne peux pas non plus vous faire des chapitres mal écrit juste pour en finir !

Sinon, si vous voulez savoir [on sait jamais ^^'] ma nouvelle fic portera sur la série « Without trace » aussi connu sous le nom en France et en Belgique de « FBI: Porté disparu » \o/ Eh oui, ça changera vachement de Twilight XD Bref, je vous en dirai plus après, si ça vous intéresse.

En tout cas, je vous remercie encore de me lire, et je suis désolée pour ce chapitre pourri. J'ai trop l'impression que ça tourne en rond du côté de Carlisle, et ça me barbe !

Bisous, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Luna

Chapitre 4: Vacances.

Le temps passait vite, quand Amy était là. Deux mois étaient passés depuis qu'elle était rentrée à la maison. Je passais la quasi totalité de mon temps libre avec elle, sans vraiment en prendre conscience. Lorsqu'Amy rentra au lycée, juste avant les vacances, je vis que ça ne devait guère être plaisant. Elle avait expliqué à la famille que les autres élèves profitaient de l'arrivée de ma petite dernière pour relancer les rumeurs à notre propos. Bien entendu, j'avais proposé à Amy de rester à la maison, et de reprendre les cours en septembre. Elle avait tout simplement refusé, disant que cela ne servirait à rien. Je devais bien l'admettre, elle avait raison.

Nous passâmes les fêtes de Noël et Nouvel An ensemble. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'en avais plus passé d'aussi bonnes. Le sourire d'Amy éblouissait vraiment tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle était heureuse avec nous, et c'était bien ce qui me rendait content aussi.

J'avais pris deux semaines de congés, pour être encore plus avec mon péché. Je savais que c'était une erreur. Mais j'avais réellement envie de rattraper le temps perdu. De ce fait, nous fîmes des tas de choses ensemble. Nous allions chasser, faire des ballades en voiture et même du shopping. Je savais bien qu'Amy détestait cela, surtout avec Alice. Mais bizarrement, elle avait l'air d'y prendre plus de plaisir avec moi. Mais peut-être ne me faisais-je là que des illusions. Ma petite vampire m'offrit un sous-pull de couleur noire. Il était très moulant et à mon goût, épousait peut-être un peu trop mes formes. Mais je l'acceptai avec joie, car il venait d'elle. Je devenais sacrément incorrigible.

Le lundi de la rentrée, je proposai à Amy de passer le week-end ensemble, à aller chasser. Rien que tous les deux. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me passait par la tête. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas mal, vu que nous n'étions que père et fille. Même si parfois, j'admettais avoir plus que des sentiments paternels pour elle. Mais je gardais toujours l'espoir que cela s'arrange avec le temps.

Quand j'eus « invité » Amy, sa réponse me déstabilisa:

-Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as plus passé de temps avec Esmée. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas tout les deux ?

Il fallait que je réagisse, et vite. Je me tournai vers Emsée en souriant.

-Amy a raison, Esmée. Si nous partions ensemble, en amoureux ? Nous pourrions même aller sur ton île.

La pensée que j'étais un beau manipulateur me traversa l'esprit, mais je fis comme si de rien était. Ma femme sourit à son tour, s'approcha et m'embrassa sur la tempe, d'un geste lent, doux et gracieux.

-Pourquoi pas. Dit-elle de sa voix douce, Nous n'aurons qu'à partir jeudi matin.

Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux et acquiesçai de la tête. J'étais on ne peut plus naturel, à l'instant même. Bien qu'intérieurement, tout soit complètement chamboulé. J'aimais Esmée, oui. Et il fallait que tout redevienne comme avant. Il fallait que je n'aie plus cette impression de fausseté dans mes gestes et mes paroles. Car finalement, j'avais envie de faire ces actions, dire ces paroles... Mais à Amy. Edward me lança un regard furtif et plein de reproches. Il devait lui aussi se sentir mal à l'aise de garder mes secrets pour lui tout seul. Un instant, je me demandai si il en parlait de temps en temps à Bella. Mais ce n'étaient pas mes affaires.

La nuit de mercredi à jeudi, Amy me demanda si il était possible pour les vampires de rêver. Il existait effectivement un moyen de le faire. Je lui expliquai tout en détails, sans lui demander pourquoi elle voulait savoir cela, même si j'en mourrais d'envie. Quand elle me remercia et partit, j'eus soudainement envie de rêver d'elle. Je savais toutes les possibilités que pouvaient donner les rêves de vampires. On pouvait complètement se déconnecter de la vie réelle pour des années, si on le voulait. Mais non. J'avais une bien belle vie, ici. Puis se perdre dans ses rêves pouvait prendre de grandes proportions. Tellement qu'on pouvait en devenir fou. Et je l'étais déjà assez comme ça. Ce ne fut que dans l'avion que j'arrêtai de me poser toutes ces questions sur Amy. Esmée était rayonnante, comme à son habitude.

-Je suis contente que nous passions du temps tous les deux, dit-elle, J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que nous n'avons plus été seuls.

« Deux mois » eus-je envie de lui répondre. Mais ça aurait été odieux de ma part.

-Oui, tu as raison. Ça nous fera un grand bien d'être un peu tranquilles, loin de tout.

-Exactement ! Et sans personne entre nous ! Renchérit-elle.

On eut dit qu'elle visait Amy. Mais je ne relevai pas et me tus, jusqu'à la fin du voyage qui fut, il fallait bien l'avouer, très long.

L'île d'Esmée était toujours aussi magnifique. Je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir offerte à ma femme. C'était un endroit reposant -même si nos corps n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de repos- et naturel. Nous entrâmes dans la villa et à peine nos bagages furent-ils posés sur le sol, qu'Esmée se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser.

-Fais-moi l'amour, Carlisle. Montre-moi que tu m'aimes !

En ce moment, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me disait des choses bien trop faciles à détruire. Là, j'aurais voulu lui répondre que même si on ne fait pas l'amour à quelqu'un, ça n'empêche pas les sentiments. Mais tel un gentil mari, je la déshabillai avec douceur. Il fallait que je joue mon rôle. Il fallait que je continue. J'aimais Esmée. J'aimais lui faire plaisir. Lui offrir des jolies choses, etc. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui manquait. Plus précisément, qui avait disparu. Et vu que j'aimais ma femme, je voulais le retrouver. Il le fallait. Pour mon couple. Pour ma famille. Pour ma vie tranquille. Et pour elle. Mais il y avait aussi Amy.

Alors que mon corps s'unissait avec celui d'Esmée, elle me regarda, l'air soucieux.

-Tu penses à autre chose.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation. Je pensais pourtant faire de mon mieux pour cacher le fond de mes pensées.

-Non, répondis-je.

-Je ne te crois pas. A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant

-Une futilité. Je me demandais si l'un d'entre eux allait pensé à mesurer Nessie durant ces quatre jours.

Elle rit.

-Effectivement, c'est une futilité. C'est malheureusement l'un des désavantages que nous avons à être vampire. Nous pensons à des tas de choses.

-C'est vrai. Mais au moins, nous n'oublions rien, ce qui en ce cas est un avantage.

-Tu viens de le dire toi-même. Ils n'oublieront pas de mesurer Renesmée. Ils sont tout de même trois vampires et une loup-garou.

Esmée avait raison. Je lui souris et l'embrassai tendrement. Puis, nous reprîmes nos ébats là où nous les avions laissés.

Ces quatre jours furent, je peux le dire, monotones. Nous les passâmes principalement au lit. Je n'aimais pas cela. C'était comme si notre relation n'était plus que de l'ordre charnel. Néanmoins, j'y pris du plaisir. La nuit de samedi à dimanche, Esmée me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Carlisle, remarions-nous.

Je la dévisageai légèrement.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que nous nous remarions ?

-Cela fait longtemps, tu ne trouves pas ?

C'était vrai. La dernière fois remontait à bien avant qu'Amy ne soit transformée. Mais tout de même...

-Esmée, les habitants de Forks nous savent déjà mariés. Si nous recommençons, nous devrons déménager.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Cela fait longtemps que nous sommes dans cette ville. Pourquoi ne pas aller vivre ailleurs ? En Europe, par exemple.

L'Europe était un continent magnifique, il n'y avait rien à redire là dessus. Mais cela faisait des siècles que nous vivions en Amérique. Pourquoi changer aussi rapidement ?

-Je ne pense pas que la famille désire déménager en Europe, dis-je d'une voix douce.

-Allons, Carlisle ! Tout le monde est en couple, ils ne seront pas seuls ! S'exclama ma femme.

Oui c'était vrai. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Bella et Edward. Ils étaient en couple. Mais...

-Et Amy ? Elle va rester seule, à la villa ?

Le regard d'Esmée s'assombrit. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça auparavant. Elle était presque sur le point de siffler.

-Amy ? Il n'y a donc qu'elle qui compte ? Elle a bien pu rester seule à voyager pendant trois ans. Elle pourra le rester, le temps que nous décidions de rentrer en Amérique !

J'étais totalement abasourdi. Cette Esmée ne ressemblait en aucun cas à celle que je connaissais, à celle que j'aimais. Mais finalement, peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution ? Peut-être que rester seul avec Esmée, loin de notre clan me ferait oublier cette légère folie que j'ai pour mon péché ?

-Très bien. Nous nous marierons. Mais pour ce qui est du déménagement, j'aimerais que nous en reparlions plus tard. Nous devrons avoir des tas de choses à régler.

Comme si elle avait sauté du coq à l'âne, ma femme parut radieuse.

-C'est entendu !

Elle s'approcha de moi et me susurra

-Je t'aime, Carlisle.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondis-je automatiquement.

Nous partîmes dans la fin de l'après-midi. Pour une fois, il pleuvait sur l'Amérique du Sud. Nous n'eûmes donc pas besoin de nous cacher du soleil, les nuages se chargeaient de le faire disparaitre. Le voyage fut aussi long qu'à l'aller. Même si cette fois, Esmée me parlait de toutes les préparations pour le futur mariage. J'avais beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, elle piaillait tout de même telle une enfant à l'approche des cadeaux de Noël. Bien malgré moi, sa bonne humeur me contamina. Et nous arrivâmes à la villa de Forks, le visage rayonnant.

Alice nous sauta dessus pour nous féliciter. Le restant de la famille l'ayant bien évidemment entendue, tous voulurent savoir ce qu'il se tramait. Mais Amy n'était pas là. Edward m'apprit qu'elle était partie chasser, et qu'il ne savait pas quand elle allait revenir. Mon fils arborait un visage grave. Mais il nous félicita tout de même.

Esmée cracha le morceau bien trop tôt, même si Bella, Nessie, Rose, Jasper et Emmett l'avaient cuisinée à toutes les sauces. Notre cadette n'était pas encore rentrée. D'ailleurs, j'allumai bien inutilement les lumières extérieures, pour quand elle rentrerait. J'aurais aimé qu'elle le sache en même temps que le restant de la famille. Mais son don l'avait peut-être déjà avertie.

-Ah ! La voila enfin ! Dit Edward.

Effectivement, j'entendais au loin des bruits de pas et, sortant des végétaux, je vis Amy atterrir sur la pelouse, après un grand saut. J'ouvris la porte vitrée de derrière et elle déboula à vive allure dans la villa.

-Désolée ! Pardon, je... Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

Je ris, passai à côté en lui ébouriffant brièvement la tête, et me posai à côté d'Esmée. Il fallait que je sois le plus distant possible avec ma cadette. Ce n'était que ma fille. Rien d'autre.

Tout le monde était assis. Tout le monde sauf ma femme, Amy et moi.

-Tu es excusée, Dis-je, Mais, désolé, tu es la dernière à apprendre la nouvelle.

Amy parut étonnée. Alors son don ne lui avait rien dit. Il était vraiment étrange et marchait telle une girouette.

-Ne nous en veux pas, Dit Esmé en riant, Mais vu qu'Edward et Alice étaient déjà au courant grâce à leur don, les autres nous ont cuisinés à plusieurs sauces, on a été obligé d'avouer avant ton arrivée.

Je la pris par les épaules. Il fallait que je lui annonce. C'était à moi de le faire.

-Tu dois être déjà au courant, non ? Me demanda-t-il

Je jouais la comédie, évidemment. Et il sembla que cela marche bien. En jetant un regard furtif à Edward, je vis qu'il regardait Amy, les lèvres pincées. Pourquoi ?

-N... Non, quoi ? Demanda la plus jeune des vampires.

Après une légère fraction de seconde à hésiter, je me lançai, tout en souriant.

-Esmé et moi, nous allons nous remarier.


	14. Chapter 5 POV Carlisle

Bonjour bonjour !

Me revoila de retour ! Et oui, si vite ! Je sais, c'est étrange que j'écrive autant pour le moment ! Mais bon, ça me fait du bien, aussi !

Merci à Abby et à SNT59 pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ^^

Je pense faire le prochain chapitre demain soir. Samedi en tout cas, vous n'aurez rien, je regarde la télé XD [sauf peut-être dans la journée, mais je dois bosser pour l'école :p]

Bonne lecture !

Luna

Chapitre 5: Le début de la chute.

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu, Amy ? demandais-je, un sourire sur le visage.

En réalité, ma cadette n'avait pas l'air très bien. On eut dit que le monde venait de s'écrouler. Ce qui m'inquiéta. Quelles étaient les raisons de cette attitude ? Une peur bleue d'assister pour la première fois à notre mariage, à Esmée et moi ? Je ne savais pas. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Nous attendions une réponse.

-C'est... Vraiment super, dit-elle.

Et surtout très maigre comme réponse. Mais je fus heureux, qu'elle accepte et ne le prenne pas mal. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait aucune raison de le prendre autrement que bien. Amy était ma fille. Et une fille est satisfaite du bonheur de ses parents, n'est-ce pas ? Après quelques petites secondes, ma cadette nous sourit, à Esmée et à moi-même.

-Oui c'est... Génial. Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais je... Je vais dans ma chambre.

Je hochai la tête, soucieux. Là, ce n'était pas normal. Elle butait sur les mots. Et surtout, elle voulait monter dans sa chambre. Hors, quand nous étions là, elle ne le faisait jamais. Je la laissai néanmoins partir, sous le regard accusateur d'Esmée.

Le lendemain, dimanche, nous ne vîmes pas Amy de la journée. Elle restait dans sa chambre. Nous partîmes chasser, ma femme et moi. Sur le chemin, elle se plaignit du fait que je laissais trop faire notre benjamine.

-Tu aurais dû aller la chercher, tu sais ! Qu'elle fasse un tant soit peu acte de présence !

Je soupirai

-Esmée, Amy n'est plus une enfant. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Elle a 25 ans, maintenant.

-Mais elle reste notre fille ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Officiellement. Sinon, rien ne nous lie à Amy. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait partir sans laisser de traces et ne plus nous donner de nouvelles.

Esmée marmonna des mots incompréhensibles. Je ne cherchai même pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Quand nous revînmes à la maison, Amy n'était toujours pas sortie. Je l'entendais écouter de la musique dans sa chambre. Peut-être essayait-elle de se changer les idées ? Ma foi, je la comprenais. J'avais moi aussi, besoin d'être seul de temps à autres. La soirée s'écoula normalement. Ce ne fut que vers 2h du matin que l'hôpital m'appela pour que je vienne en urgence. Je m'y rendis précipitamment et y restai jusqu'au lendemain. Alors que de midi était déjà bien avancée, mon portable sonna. Il s'agissait du directeur du lycée qui me demandait de venir au plus vite. Je pris donc congé de l'hôpital, et allai rejoindre l'école d'Amy. Je m'y engouffrai et demandai où se trouvait le bureau du directeur à l'accueil. La secrétaire m'indiqua gentiment le chemin. Dans le labyrinthe des couloirs, je me demandais pourquoi on m'avait fait venir. Qu'est-ce que Amy avait bien pu encore faire ? Elle était du genre à s'attirer facilement des ennuis, et elle s'était déjà faite renvoyée de ses autres lycées quelques fois.

J'entrai dans le bureau après avoir brièvement frappé à la porte. Après une poignée de main avec le directeur, je m'assis à côté d'Amy. Elle regardait simplement ses mains. A première vue, ils devaient m'attendre depuis quelques temps déjà.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait venir alors que vous étiez en plein travail, monsieur Cullen. Me dit le directeur

-Ce n'est rien, Assurai-je, Si vous me disiez plutôt le pourquoi de ma présence ici ? Ça concerne Amy mais...

L'homme se racla la gorge. Il était du genre petit et presque chauve. On pouvait le dire, il faisait très sérieux.

-Hé bien, en sortant de mon bureau, j'ai vu votre fille agresser un des élèves. Je dois dire qu'elle était même prête à en venir aux mains.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, j'ai essayé de lui faire avouer les raisons de ce geste, mais elle n'a rien voulu dire.

J'interrogeai Amy du regard. Elle grommela quelque chose comme « Je t'expliquerai après. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire devant lui. ». Le principal fronça les sourcils. A première vue, il n'avait pas l'air ravi de l'attitude de mon péché.

-Votre fille manque cruellement de bonne volonté en ce qui concerne la discipline. D'après quelques connaissances, la raison de son absence de jeudi et vendredi n'est autre qu'un boycottage des cours.

Je souris. La situation m'amusait, il fallait bien l'avouer.

-Oui en effet, je suis au courant et j'en assume les conséquences.

Le directeur gesticula dans son fauteuil. Il avait l'air très agacé. Et plus il l'était, plus moi, j'étais amusé.

-Monsieur Cullen, ce que je veux dire, c'est que bien qu'Amy soit à votre charge depuis seulement deux mois, vos autres enfants ont de suite appliqués un comportement respectable ! Je dois avouer que votre cadette a des notes parfaites et est vouée à un avenir prometteur. Ce serait dommage qu'elle gâche tout à cause d'un simple manque de discipline, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Je n'aimais pas qu'il se permette de juger quoi que ce soit. Il était certain qu'Amy, si elle avait été humaine, aurait pu entamer une brillante carrière. Mais malheureusement, elle n'allait jamais pouvoir dépasser le stade de l'université. Puis même, il n'avait pas à juger mon Amy. Je dévisageai l'homme d'un regard plus que perçant.

-Ecoutez, si ma fille n'a pas accès à je ne sais quelle université bien cotée, c'est son problème. Elle est assez mature pour savoir ce qu'elle fait et j'ai toujours fonctionné comme cela avec mes autres enfants.

Le directeur sembla choqué. Sur ce, je mis fin à la conversation.

-Enfin, j'en reparlerai avec elle.

-Et vous aurez tout le temps pour ça, Dit l'homme, le ton rempli de sarcasmes, Car votre fille a gagné, dans l'histoire, une semaine de renvoi. Si elle m'avait dit pourquoi avoir agressé cet élève, elle n'aurait eu que quelques heures de retenues.

Il me tendit une feuille.

-Si vous voulez bien signer ceci, tout les deux.

Il s'agissait d'un justificatif de renvoi. Je soupirai et la signai d'un grand geste. C'était idiot. Ce n'était même pas une punition pour Amy. Elle resterait avec Esmée à rire et à peindre. Je tendis la feuille à ma fille qui signa à son tour.

Nous nous levâmes et j'échangeai une nouvelle poignée de mains avec le directeur.

-Eh bien merci d'avoir pris la peine de vous déplacer, monsieur Cullen.

-C'est normal. Au revoir.

-Au revoir, et à la semaine prochaine, Amy.

Nous sortîmes du bureau, où les élèves attendaient tous comme des guêpes autour d'un pot de confiture. Les murmures se levèrent à notre passage. Les filles disaient que j'étais toujours aussi « sexy ». Je souris. Cela m'amusait. Mais quelques phrases revinrent « Tu crois que ce qu'à dit Mickael est vrai ? ». Les poings d'Amy se serrèrent. A ne pas en douter, il c'était passé quelque chose avec ce Mickael. Je passai un bras autour des épaules de mon péché et les murmures s'intensifièrent.

-Calme-toi, chuchotai-je à Amy, Ne fais pas attention.

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment, et Alice et Jasper nous attendaient près de la SAAB. Alice sourit, en nous voyant arriver. A croire que elle aussi, elle prenait plaisir à toutes ces sottises.

-Halala, Amy et ses fureurs ! Aller file-moi tes clefs, que j'aille ramener ta voiture à la maison.

Cette dernière obéit et lui lança son trousseau de clefs. Il était vrai que nous devions parler, elle et moi.

Alice annonça à sa petite sœur qu'elle allait faire du shopping avec Jasper. Amy rit et lui donna sa permission, du moment qu'elle ne crashait pas sa voiture. Nous rîmes, et Alice monta dans la SAAB, comme une petite fille aux anges. Quant à Amy et moi, nous rejoignîmes ma Mercedes. Quand j'eus démarré, je pris la parole.

-Et maintenant, si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Après un long soupir, Amy se décida à me répondre, enfin !

-En gros, le neveu du directeur m'a mise en colère.

L'amusement reprit. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?

-Mais encore ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour t'énerver à ce point ?

-Pour être directe et crue, il a dit que si tu me gardais à la maison, c'est parce que je baise bien.

Derechef, j'éclatai de rire. C'était ridicule. Dire qu'elle s'était énervée pour une imbécilité pareille !

-C'est tout ? Enfin Amy, ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Je pensais que tu te fichais de ce que les autres disent de toi !

-En effet, Répondit-elle, Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent de moi. Mais je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'ils croient que tu es ce genre de personnes.

-Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas. Les rumeurs à notre sujet ont toujours courues et elle courront encore.

-Mais enfin, Carlisle ! Ca ne te dérange pas que les gens pensent que tu me... Enfin soit, alors que tu aimes Esmé et que tu ne lui as jamais été infidèle ?

Je me tus. Non, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Au contraire, je m'en contre-fichais qu'on pense que j'aie une relation intime avec Amy. Car peut-être était-ce ce que je voulais. Oui, c'était bien ce que je voulais. Et je me serais tué, de penser à une chose pareille. Pendant que je réfléchissais, je toisais mon péché.

-Non, Dis-je plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu, pour annoncer que le sujet était clos.

De toute façon, nous arrivions à la villa. Je me garai face à la porte d'entrée et Esmée nous ouvrit, les sourcils froncés.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle

Nous entrâmes dans la villa tandis que j'expliquais brièvement à me femme ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Comment ? Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Amy, Tu as agressé un élève ?

-Ouais bon, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, Répondit-elle, Je vais dans ma chambre. A ce soir Carlisle.

Il n'y avait effectivement pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Mais la réaction de ma « fille » était tout de même quelque peu abusive. Ma foi, elles allaient arranger leurs problèmes ensemble, comme deux adultes.

-Attends une minute, Amy ! Lança Esmée, Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça !

Je levai les mains. J'avais décidément l'impression d'être la Suisse, dans cette histoire.

-Allons, laisse-là. Elle a été assez punie comme ça

Je me tournai vers notre cadette

-Tu peux monter dans ta chambre si tu le désires. A ce soir Amy.

Elle hocha la tête et partit dans sa chambre, sans un regard pour Esmée. Je soupirai. Qu'avaient-elles donc bien pu boire, toutes les deux ?

-Tu la laisses trop faire, Carlisle ! Me reprocha ma femme sans crier gare.

Ce n'était tout de même pas possible ?

-Esmé, nous avons déjà discuté à ce propos. Et ici n'est pas le lieu idéal, elle nous entend !

-Elle peut bien nous entendre ! Ca fera du bien à ses oreilles ! Que se serait-il passé si ce lycéen avait été blessé ?

-Mais il ne l'a pas été. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Amy connait ses limites.

Ce qui était vrai. Amy était une vampire maintenant civilisée, qui savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire, et ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas. La preuve, elle s'en était très bien sortie pendant trois ans.

-Tu es vraiment beaucoup trop souple. Lança Esmée, Elle réagit comme une gamine et toi comme un père laissant tout passer.

Cette discussion commençait sérieusement à m'exaspérer.

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, Dis-je froidement, Je retourne travailler, on m'attend à l'hôpital. A ce soir.

Et je partis en claquant la porte. L'hôpital avait été une bonne excuse. Finalement, ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de moi. Mais je m'y rendis tout de même. Au moins, m'occuper de personnes malades et ayant besoin de soins me vidait l'esprit. Du moins, une partie. L'autre était toujours occupée à décortiquer ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Ce comportement agressif ne ressemblait en aucun cas à ma femme. Et Amy qui faisait comme si elle n'existait pas... De plus, elle avait l'air déprimée, en ce moment. Il fallait que je lui parle de tout cela. Seul à seule. Et au plus vite. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. La voir triste me brisait littéralement le cœur.

Je rentrai au soir à la villa, l'esprit un peu dans le brouillard. Renesmée courut vers moi, les bras dans ma direction. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui souris. Cela me rappelait quand Amy n'était encore qu'un nouveau-né, et qu'elle restait tout le temps avec Esmée. Nessie paraissait contente de me voir. Elle me raconta sa journée en détails, mais je n'y fis pas tellement attention. Je remarquai qu'Amy n'était pas encore descendue. Ou alors, elle était partie chasser ? Je m'installai dans le salon et parlai avec les autres. Alice et Jasper avaient achetés des tas de vêtements.

-C'est à peine si la SAAB d'Amy n'a pas explosé, tellement il y en avait !

Nous rîmes. A ce moment, nous entendîmes la porte de la chambre de la benjamine s'ouvrir, puis se fermer. Elle descendit les escaliers et Nessie se jeta aussi dans ses bras. Elles prirent de leurs nouvelles, et ma petite-fille raconta une nouvelle fois sa journée.

Amy entra dans le salon, portant toujours Renesmée dans ses bras, et s'assit à côté de Jacob.

-Alors, Lança Emmett, Tu t'es encore fait remarqué au lycée ?

-Il faut bien que je fasse croire que je suis en pleine crise d'adolescence.

-Ouais mais on va finir par croire que tu l'es vraiment ! Dit le Quileute

Tout le monde rit. Tout le monde sauf Amy, Edward, Alice, Esmée et moi. Mais les rires et les discussions continuèrent. Je prenais part aux conversations, histoire de jouer mon rôle à fond. Soudain, Jasper prit la parole.

-Amy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ça fait quelques temps que tu as perdu ta gaieté habituelle et que tu es remplie de sombres émotions.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais très bien. Répondit l'intéressée

Edward se leva

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, avec ce que tu penses, ça ne peut qu'aller mal !

-Je vais très bien ! Répéta-t-elle

Bella et moi la regardâmes, soucieux.

-Tu sais bien que tu peux tout nous dire, Amy, dis-je d'une voix douce.

Mon péché se leva et déposa Nessie sur les genoux de Jacob

-Est-ce possible de pouvoir garder un secret pour soit-même parfois ?

Je me mis à mon tour debout, et m'approchai d'elle.

-Ca peut faire du bien de parler, tu sais.

Je posai une main sur son épaule. Violemment, elle se dégagea.

-Eh bien je ne veux pas parler ! Cria-t-elle

Nous restâmes muets. Qu'avait donc Amy ? Ce n'était pas normal. Rien n'était normal, pour le moment. Je dévisageai mon péché, cherchant délibérément quelque chose à dire. Mais ce fut elle qui brisa le silence.

-Désolée. Je me suis emportée. Je vais faire un tour en voiture, ça ira mieux.

Et elle prit son sac ainsi que le restant de ses affaires et partit en direction du garage.


	15. Chapter 6 POV Carlisle

Bonjour à toutes !

J'espère que vous profitez bien de ce long week-end ! Personnellement, avec ce temps, je ne peux que geeker et écrire des fics ! Donc je continue ma longue tâche qui est de terminer celle-là !

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vous réponds de ce pas ;)

**Abby:** Et voila la suite, qui fut elle aussi assez rapide ! Et j'essayerai de faire en sorte que les derniers chapitres arrivent tout aussi vite. Enfin, j'essayerai XD

**Foxy White:** Génial ! Je suis toujours contente de voir que de nouvelles personnes lisent « L'Ange » ! Ça fait super plaisir, merci :)

Pour ce qui est de l'épilogue, comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment, c'est normal qu'il soit comme ça, c'était en quelque sorte pour que vous « imaginiez » la suite. Mais vu que la plupart des lecteurs se plaignent, bah je pousserai un peu plus loin pour l'épilogue de Carlisle. Peut-être même que je ferai un épilogue « final » sous le POV d'Amy. Enfin ça reste à voir, je n'ai pas encore vraiment décidé :p

**SNT59: **Effectivement ! Je suis toujours aussi sadique avec mes persos, mwaha !

**Annecullen69: **Merci beaucoup à toi :)

Enfin voila pour les réponses ! Je vous remercie encore de me lire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

Luna

Chapitre 6: Complications.

Amy venait de partir, seule. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait pu me dire. Lentement, je me tournai vers Edward, le visage crispé.

-Bon. Si tu me disais ce qu'il ne va pas, en ce moment ? -Je me tournai ensuite vers Alice- Et toi aussi. Que se passe-t-il, par tous les saints ? Pourquoi réagit-elle ainsi ?

Pour finir, je me tournai lentement vers Esmée

-Et pourquoi toi, réagis-tu comme cela ?

La famille resta silencieuse. J'allais devenir fou. Fou d'incompréhension. Dire que j'étais déjà fou d'Amy... Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, c'était de courir après elle, m'engouffrer dans sa voiture et partir loin à ses côtés. Je devais être sérieusement au bout du rouleau pour penser à une chose pareille. Edward soupira.

-En effet, Carlisle. Mais nous le sommes tous, je crois.

Bella lança des éclairs à son mari

-De quoi vous parlez ? Il se trame des choses en ce moment... Tout le monde m'a l'air complètement égaré ! Enfin, pas tous...

Elle avait raison. Tout le monde était perdu. Seuls Amy, Alice, Edward, peut-être Esmée et moi savions quelque chose. Et encore, nous ne connaissions chacun qu'une partie des informations. Les nôtres. Il n'y avait qu'Edward pour être au courant de tout. Et rester muet comme une tombe. Je m'assis à côté de Jacob, qui tenait toujours Nessie dans ses bras. Cette dernière me dévisagea.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas...

-Moi non plus... Lui répondis-je, un sourire triste dessiné sur les lèvres.

Je remis mes idées en place. Du moins, j'essayai. Esmée et Amy s'entendaient maintenant comme chien et chat, alors qu'elles étaient auparavant liées comme les deux doigts de la main.

Alice, quant à elle, avait vu quelque chose. Surement quelque chose de déprimant, vu la tête qu'elle faisait. Peut-être Amy allait partir, pour toujours ? J'eus envie de vomir, même si ce n'était là que psychologique. Mon Amy allait partir ? Ce n'était pas possible. Ou alors, une grosse dispute allait éclater et la famille serait éclatée ? Une pensée égoïste me traversa l'esprit; si Amy restait avec moi, je m'en fichais, du reste. Je n'avais jamais pensé autant d'égocentrisme. Mais finalement, c'était ce qui me convenait le mieux, dans le pire des cas. Une fois de plus, j'eus envie de me tuer. J'en avais un peu trop l'envie, ces derniers temps.

Alice faisait les cents pas, sous le regard perçant de Jasper, Edward et Bella. C'était très agaçant. Esmée restait immobile, assise dans un des divans, imitée par Rose et Emmett. Jacob et Nessie somnolaient, à côté de moi. De tous, c'étaient eux, les plus naturels d'entre nous. Soudain, Alice s'arrêta, le regard dans le vide. Je fus le premier à me jeter sur elle et à lui demander ce qu'elle voyait.

-Alice ! Dis-nous ce que tu vois ! Alice !

J'étais presque en train de hurler.

-Alice !

Elle reprit ses esprits, et me regarda, l'air à la fois effrayée et interloquée. Sous mes cris, Nessie et Jacob s'étaient réveillés, et observaient la scène d'un regard interrogateur.

-Je... J'ai... Balbutia-t-elle

-Qu'as-tu vu ? M'écriai-je

-Amy... -Je me figeai- Elle... Elle va rencontrer des gens... Des vampires. Carnivores.

Jusque là, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Je la laissai continuer ses explications.

-Il y en a un qu'elle connait bien. Même un peu trop bien.

Ce fut Bella qui me devança

-Qui ?

-Eh bien... Vous vous rappelez de cet homme qui a payé sa mère pour sa vertu ? C'est...

Si je ne l'avais pas déjà été, je serais devenu pâle comme un mort.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est lui ?

-Si.

-Mon dieu, il faut qu'on l'appelle ! Lança Rose

-Que va-t-il se passer ? Demandai-je sans tenir compte de la remarque de ma fille.

-Ils vont venir, Expliqua Edward, Après, Alice ne sait pas.

-Je suis désolée, dit l'intéressée en baissant les yeux.

J'avais déjà mon téléphone portable en main, composant rapidement le numéro de ma petite Amy et tombai sur sa messagerie.

-Pourquoi ne répond-elle pas ? Dit Bella d'une voix suraigüe

Ce fut à mon tour de faire les cents pas autour de la table du salon. Personne n'avait de réponse concrète à la question. Peut-être pensait-elle que nous voulions qu'elle rentre. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Tout d'un coup, l'ambiance chargée de stress se fit moins forte. Je me sentais bien plus calme.

-Merci Jasper.

-De rien, répondit-il, Mais qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Nous verrons bien. Il faut de toute façon qu'Amy revienne.

Après de longues minutes, je repris mon portable. Il fallait que je sache si elles les avait vu, et que je la rassure. Jamais au grand jamais je ne les laisserais lui faire du mal. Mais Edward m'avait devancé. Il avec déjà son téléphone sur son oreille. Il raccrocha.

-Messagerie... Conclu-t-il.

A mon tour, je tentai de l'appeler, successivement. A chaque fois je tombais sur l'éternel « Amy Cullen », suivit du « Bip » aigu de la messagerie.

-Ça ne sert à rien, me dit Alice, Elle ne répondra pas. Elle est obnubilée par ce qu'elle a vu... Ces trois vampires. Surtout lui. Et elle arrive, de toute façon.

En effet, j'entendis au loin le moteur de sa SAAB se rapprocher à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle entra dans le garage et les freins crissèrent sur le béton. Quelques secondes plus tard, Amy entra dans le salon, les yeux remplis de frayeur.

-Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle ! Lança Esmée furieuse, Alice a...

Je la coupai d'un geste de la main. Il n'était certainement pas temps qu'elle commence à faire des reproches.

-Nous étions tous inquiets, dis-je, Surtout après ce qu'Alice aie vu.

Mais Amy ne m'écoutait pas. Elle avait le regard lointain et tremblait de tous ses membres. Soudain, elle fit mine de s'écrouler. Je la rattrapai à temps, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-Elle l'a rencontré. Dit Edward, Elle est en état de choc. Alice a vu juste.

Cette rencontre la mettait dans un sale état.

Doucement, je murmurai à l'oreille de mon Ange

-Amy, calme-toi, tout va s'arranger, nous ne les laisserons pas te faire de mal. Je te le promets.

-V... Vraiment ? Articula-t-elle

-Évidemment ! Grondai-je, Maintenant reprends tes esprits. Nous t'aimons tous. Nous les arrêterons.

Amy s'accrocha à moi pour se remettre sur ses jambes. Choses physiquement inutile, mais je savais que c'était ô combien important, psychologiquement. Je profitai égoïstement du fait qu'elle soit aussi proche de moi. Mon péché s'assit entre Nessie et Bella. Ma petite fille était, quelques temps plus tôt, passée de Jacob à sa mère. Je m'assis aussi, à côté d'Edward et croisai mes mains sous mon menton. Dix paires d'yeux me dévisagèrent.

-Reprenons depuis le début. Alice, une demi-heure après qu'Amy soit partie, tu as eu la vision de trois vampires la voyant sur une route déserte. Est-ce exact ?

-Oui, Confirma-t-elle.

Je me tournai ensuite vers la première concernée.

-Bon. C'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Nerveusement, elle hocha la tête. Si seulement elle avait répondu à mes appels...

-J'ai bien essayé de t'appeler pour que tu rebrousses chemin avant mais tu n'as pas répondu. Enfin, passons. L'un d'eux était quelqu'un que tu connais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupira.

-Oui. C'était bien l'homme qui a payé ma mère il y a dix ans pour tirer son coup avec moi.

Je grimaçai. Alice, Bella, Emmett, Jacob et Jasper m'imitèrent. Elle aurait tout de même pu être plus gracieuse dans sa manière de le dire. Néanmoins, je repris.

-Amy, je ne te cacherai pas le restant de la vision d'Alice: Ils vont venir ici.

Un lourd silence tomba sur le salon.

-Et...? Demanda Amy, La suite de la vision ?

Alice baissa une fois de plus les yeux.

-Rien. Le noir total. C'est sûrement parce que Nessie et Jacob sont là.

Mon péché se leva et commença à faire les cents pas autour de la table du salon. Cela devenait une sale habitude dans la maison.

-Que dit ton intuition ? Demanda Emmett à l'intention d'Amy

-Rien non plus, Répondit-elle, Elle est muette comme une carpe et je préfèrerai qu'elle me hurle quelque chose plutôt que de rester sous silence.

-Bien, Lançai-je, Si elle ne t'avertit de rien, c'est qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Pour le moment en tout cas.

Elle s'arrêta et s'assit à côté d'Alice, qui la colla contre elle. Amy avait l'air d'aller un peu plus en confiance, grâce à mes paroles. Cela gonfla mon égo.

-Ils avaient une vieille Suzuki c'est ça ? Questionna Jasper

-Oui.

-Je vois. Ils devraient arriver d'ici une demi-heure, n'est-ce pas Alice ?

Je ne les écoutais plus qu'à moitié, regardant notre médium, le regard dans le vide depuis quelques secondes. Soudain, Edward répondit à une pensée d'Amy.

-Amy ! Même si nous devons combattre, nous ne mourrons pas ! Ils ne sont que trois, quant à nous, nous sommes dix ! Te rends-tu compte à quel point nous aurions l'avantage ?

Un léger silence apparut.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison !

Alice sortit de sa transe, et regarda le lecteur DVD.

-Ils seront là dans trente-cinq minutes exactement.

Cela me laissait le temps de savoir quoi faire. Tout d'abord, je ne voulais pas qu'une bagarre aie lieu. Je préférais de loin que tout se règle dans le calme. Mais si par malheur ils osaient s'en prendre à un membre de la famille -surtout Amy- alors je serai sans pitié. Les minutes s'écoulaient, tandis que je me préparait au pire, comme au meilleur. Je faisais tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables dans ma tête. Esmée me prit la main et l'embrassa tendrement. J'eus envie de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Soudain, nous entendîmes une voiture s'engager sur le chemin de terre.

-Ils arrivent, Murmurai-je, Surtout pas de gestes brusques. Ils sont peut-être juste curieux.

J'étais peut-être le seul à le croire. Amy s'assit nerveusement, et Nessie se réfugia dans ses bras. Décidément, ces deux-là faisaient la paire. Je me surpris à penser qu'Amy aurait fait une bonne mère. Je regrettais presque de l'avoir transformée. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir connaitre le bonheur d'avoir des enfants, malheureusement.

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. J'allai ouvrir, escorté -inutilement- par le restant de la famille. Le premier était un vampire aux cheveux grisonnants, coupés à la brosse. Derrière lui, ses compagnons, un, des cheveux châtains clairs, coupés au bol, une carrure presque aussi imposante que celle d'Emmett, l'autre, de corpulence normale, les cheveux noirs très courts.

-Bonsoir, Dit le premier, Désolés de vous déranger en pleine soirée.

Il devait être le chef de leur petit groupe. Et d'après la description que m'en avait fait Amy à l'époque, c'était lui qui avait payé sa mère.

-Il n'y a aucun problème à cela, Répliquai-je le plus naturellement du monde, Dites-nous plutôt que nous vaut cette visite ?

-J'ai cru voir une vieille connaissance du temps où j'étais humain -Il marqua une légère pause où il sourit à Amy- et cela se confirme.

Ce simple et unique petit sourire fut comme un électrochoc pour moi: J'eus pour la première fois de mon existence, envie de tuer quelqu'un. Mais il fallait que je me retienne. Que je me calme. Je sentis par ailleurs un léger apaisement me gagner. Heureusement que Jasper était là.

-Ha, j'en oublie les formalités ! Je me nomme Franck. Franck Gory. Et eux, Alex et William, Dit-il en désignant ses camarades.

Gory n'était pas vraiment un nom de famille banal. Et surtout, il n'inspirait pas la confiance. Les deux autres nous saluèrent de la tête. D'un vaste geste de la main, je présentai la famille.

-Carlisle Cullen. Et voici ma famille. Esmé, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Renesmé, Jacob et Amy.

Cette dernière se cachait derrière moi. Elle devait être terrorisée. Je lui avais pourtant promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

-Ne restez pas là, entrez ! Dis-je.

Il fallait être le plus normal possible. Ils allaient s'en aller sans demander leur reste. Ma parole, voila que je faisais dans l'utopie maintenant ! Mais rien à faire, une tension sans limite s'empara de moi.

Les trois entrèrent dans le hall et nous suivirent dans le salon. Tout le monde s'assit, sauf Amy, qui gardait toujours Nessie dans ses bras. Je voulus lui dire de venir près de moi, mais Franck ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Nous n'avons le statut de vampire que depuis quelques années. Et nous n'avons eu que trop peu l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres membres de notre espèce. Quel étonnement d'en voir autant cohabiter dans la même demeure. De plus, vous avez... De drôles de fréquentations.

Il avait dit cela en toisant Jacob du regard. Je ris -jaune, tellement j'étais tendu.

-Oui. Il faut dire que nous avons une petite particularité, dans la famille.

-Vraiment ? Laquelle ?

-Nous ne nous nourrissons que de sang animal.

Il fallait absolument qu'ils déguerpissent, et vite. Les trois parurent étonnés.

-En effet, cela est très particulier, Dit Franck, Nous n'avons jamais essayé de nous abreuver de sang animal. Nous préférons suivre notre instinct.

-Cela va de soit, Dis-je, Nous ne sommes jamais pleinement rassasiés.

-Je comprends. De plus, la traque est plus amusante quand la proie est un être doté d'intelligence.

A ce moment, je le vis poser son regard sur Mon Amy, les yeux remplis d'une lueur horriblement démoniaque. Un sourire pervers ornait son visage. Je voulus me jeter sur lui mais le bruit de la porte fenêtre s'ouvrant, et le sons d'une course rapide se fit entendre. Amy était partie.

Emmett, Edward, Jasper et moi nous jetâmes sur les trois carnivores. Mais le dénommé William prit ses compères par le bras et disparu quelques secondes, pour ré-apparaitre derrière nous. Avais-je rêvé ?

Edward jura

-Il a le pouvoir de se téléporter sur une courte distance !

-VITE ! Hurla Franck, en même temps que mon fils

Et William refit le même manège, jusqu'à disparaitre au loin, sans que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit.

A mon tour, je jurai -grande première.

-On doit partir à sa recherche !

Esmée s'écria

-SA recherche ? Vas-tu un jour arrêter de penser à Amy ?

Edward gronda

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Esmée !

Et il partit. Je le suivis de près. J'avais à peine écouté ce qu'Esmée m'avait dit. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose: Qu'Amy vive.


	16. Chapter 7 POV Carlisle

Bonjour à toutes !

Et me revoila avec l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Bon, il n'est pas aussi long que les précédents, vous m'en voyez désolée ! J'ai pourtant fait de mon mieux pour l'allonger !

Bref. Comme promis, je ferai l'épilogue POV Carlisle [après le chapitre 8] et ensuite, je ferai un tout dernier épilogue sous le POV d'Amy, pour que vous sachiez comment cela se termine !

Les réponses, maintenant :)

**SNT59:** Mais mais mais ! Il ne faut pas haïr Esmé :o Enfin, là j'avoue que si tout de même. Je l'ai vraiment faite psychotique, je suis horrible.

**Foxy White:** Eh oui, malheureusement le POV de Carlisle ressemble beaucoup à celui d'Amy. Heureusement, le chapitre suivant et l'épilogue ne seront pas du tout pareil [ouf !]

**Abby915:** Haha oui c'est vrai que j'ai l'art de couper mes chapitres là où il ne le faut pas XD

Enfin bon, au moins vous avez la suite assez rapidement ! Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je le ferai, le dernier épilogue sous le POV d'Amy :)

Bref, merci encore à toutes, et bonne lecture !

Luna.

Chapitre 7: Trop c'est trop.

J'étais parti avec Edward. La seule pensée qui se répétait en boucle était qu'Amy survive. Il le fallait. C'était une obligation. Je ne voulais pas la voir morte. Je ne pouvais pas. Ça aurait été au dessus de mes forces. Edward me lança un rapide coup d'œil.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle. Nous la sauverons. Nous les sauverons.

Je restai muet. Les autres membres de la famille nous rejoignirent. Ils avaient l'air aussi préoccupés que moi de retrouver Nessie et Amy. Il le fallait... Il le fallait... La vue de mon péché, démembré et en train de brûler s'afficha sur ma rétine. J'accélérai le pas de ma course, dépassant même Edward. Mais j'avais l'impression de courir dans de la mousse. Je n'allais pas assez vite. Il fallait que je continue. Plus vite, plus vite encore ! Et si il ne la tuait pas ? Si Franck se contentait « juste » de faire ce qu'il avait voulu faire, des années auparavant ? Souiller Amy. Non. Il ne pouvait pas non plus. Je refusais. Il n'y avait que moi pour la toucher. Moi pour l'embrasser. Moi pour... Dieu devait me pardonner. J'étais marié, bon sang. Et égoïstement amoureux. Mais pas de ma femme. Elle n'était plus liée à moi que par les lien du mariage. Mes sentiments allaient pour Amy. C'était maintenant clair et net. Je n'aimais qu'elle. Et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse profiter de son corps. J'étais fou. Fou d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Comment pourrait-t-elle aimer son propre père ? Cela était une forme d'inceste. Une chose était certaine; si un jour je venais à mourir, je n'irais pas au paradis.

Soudain, j'aperçus les membres d'Amy, rampant droit devant. Je les attrapai d'un seul mouvement. Une seconde plus tard, je fus le spectateur d'une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais fallu que je voie: Franck était sur Amy, lui caressant le flanc, une main sous son débardeur déchiré. Je ne vis plus rien, je ne sentis même pas la famille et la meute de Jacob derrière moi. Rien. Il n'y avait plus que cet homme. Cet homme et Amy. Et sans même m'en rendre compte, je me jetai sur Franck, prêt à lui ôter la vie. Je grondai. Le pervers me regarda, l'air affolé. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à me voir arriver si vite. Ce n'était finalement pas de chance pour lui, l'imbécile !

Je sentis une main se poser calmement sur mon épaule.

-Carlisle. Ne te salis pas les mains avec ce genre de pourriture.

-Je m'en fiche, Répondis-je à Edward en rugissant, Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait...

-Non, reprends tes esprits. Ramène plutôt Amy à la maison, nous allons nous occuper d'eux.

Je fermai les yeux. Il avait parfaitement raison. Il fallait que je me calme. Je fermai les yeux en serrant la mâchoire.

-Tu as raison, mon fils.

Je me levai en un geste brusque et vint près d'Amy. Elle avait l'air horrifiée.

-Amy... Murmurai-je

Une bulle s'était créée entre nous. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. Je remarquai qu'elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. J'aurai tant aimé faire la peau à cet enfoiré !

Je pris mon amour de jeune vampire dans mes bras, la serrant avec force contre mon torse et me mit à courir vers la maison. Je rattrapai les membres déchirés d'Amy, que j'avais lâchement abandonnés pour faire la peau à cette pourriture. Ils se fixèrent d'eux-même tandis qu'elle sanglotait, sans verser une seule larme.

-C... Carlisle...

-C'est fini, Amy, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille, C'est fini.

-J... J'ai eu si peur !

Elle leva ses yeux mordorés vers moi. Je n'avais rien à lui offrir pour la rassurer. Rien à lui apporter. J'étais bel et bien un incapable. Nous arrivâmes à la maison. Tel un automate, je courus vers sa chambre à elle. Pourquoi ? Je ne sus répondre à cette question. Je m'assis sur son lit et commençai à la bercer comme une petite fille. J'avais envie de l'embrasser tendrement, lui montrer que tous les hommes n'étaient pas tous comme ce salaud. Lui montrer que je l'aimais. Mais je ne pus rien lui dire, sauf quelques paroles stupides.

-J'ai vraiment cru que nous allions arriver trop tard.

-Et moi que vous ne viendriez jamais... Répondit-elle

Je la regardai, l'air grave. Je n'aurais jamais laissé faire ça. Jamais. Même si ils avaient été une centaine à vouloir sa vertu, jamais ils ne l'auraient eu. Elle me remercia, tout d'un coup. Je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux. L'envie de lui faire l'amour n'avait pas cessée. Bien au contraire. Je voulais tellement lui prouver que je l'aimais...

Nous entendîmes Bella rentrer, accompagnée de Nessie. Amy se mit debout et descendit dans le salon, suivie par moi-même. Ma belle-fille tenait son enfant dans ses bras.

-Amy... Nessie m'a fait part de ses souvenirs. Tu... Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour elle. Enfin, ce que tu as failli subir.

Je fis bien vite le rapprochement. Ils l'avaient fait chanter. La colère monta à nouveau en moi. Il fallait réellement que je me calme. Et se fut le sourire d'Amy, qui m'apaisa. Normal.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle, Je considère Renesmé comme ma petite sœur. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'ils lui fassent du mal.

Bella posa Nessie sur un des divans, et se jeta sur Amy pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cette scène me secoua, bizarrement. J'eus comme l'intuition que si je laissais tomber Esmée pour Amy, la famille ne m'en voudrait pas tellement. Bien sûr, cela serait difficile au début. Mais ils s'habitueraient. J'en étais quasiment certain. Ou pas. Ce n'était là qu'une intuition. J'étais loin de posséder le don de ma petite protégée.

Nous nous assîmes, en attendant les autres. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Il revinrent au grand complet, Edward et Jacob menant le groupe. Mais tout le monde arborait un regard furieux -surtout Esmé et Rose. Les hostilités n'allaient donc jamais cesser ? Heureusement, mon fils parut soudainement soulagé. Il avait certainement lu dans nos pensées. Ce don était ma foi fort pratique. Néanmoins, ma femme s'avança vers Amy et sans que personne ne put bouger d'un pouce, la gifla de plein fouet.

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Hurla-t-elle

C'en était trop. Mais je devais rester calme, comme à mon habitude.

-Esmé... Commençai-je

-Non, Carlisle ! Il n'y a pas de « Esmé » qui tienne ! Toute la famille a été mise en danger, tout ça à cause d'elle, et d'elle seule !

Elle était en train de faire une sacrée crise. Je voulus lui répondre, mais Edward me devança.

-Esmé, Amy n'a rien fait de mal.

Vivement, elle se retourna vers lui.

-Pardon ? Ta fille a failli y passer à cause des imbécilités de cette petite idiote, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal ?

Alors maintenant, elle insultait Amy ? C'en était trop. Une fois de plus, je voulus protester. Et une fois de plus, je fus coupé. Par mon péché qui se leva d'un bond.

-Je n'ai fait que suivre mon don ! Dit-elle

-Ton don ? TON DON ? Tu mens, ton don ne t'aurais jamais trompée !

Je me levai à mon tour, imité de Bella.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Esmé, Lançai-je, Son don ne l'a pas trompée. Amy et Nessie sont toutes les deux saines et sauves.

Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. Logique, vu que j'avais totalement raison. Je la vis chercher quelque chose à redire. Étonnement, elle trouva.

-Oui, saines et sauves physiquement, mais tu as vu l'état de choc de Renesmé ? Et que ce serait-il passé si on était arrivé trop tard ? Ils lui auraient fait du mal !

Je soupirai. Nessie se mit alors debout et courut sur ses petites jambes, pour prendre la main de sa grand-mère. En quelques secondes, elle lui insuffla ses souvenirs. Esmé eut la preuve que Franck et ses acolytes avaient fait chanter Amy et qu'il ne serait rien arrivé à notre précieuse petite-fille. Cette dernière partagea ses souvenirs avec le restant de la famille. Tous furent gênés de ce qu'ils avaient pu penser, quelques minutes avant.

Alors qu'Alice et Emmett essayaient de remonter le moral à ma petite Amy, je tentai de rendre ma femme plus souriante et aimable, comme avant. Comme à l'époque où j'en étais amoureux. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Une petite heure plus tard, Amy prit congé de nous tous, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'elle n'en sortirait plus, et que c'était là l'avant-dernière fois que je la voyais.


	17. Chapter 8 POV Carlisle

Bonjour à toutes !

Et voila, le dernier chapitre du POV de Carlisle ! On arrive bientôt à la fin. D'ici vendredi grand max, la boucle sera bouclée. Car ce n'est pas avec les deux derniers épilogues que je serai overbookée ^^'

Bref... Les réponses \o/

**SNT59:** Eh oui ! Et maintenant c'est encore pire :o

**Abby915:** J'avoue ^^' Mais par pitié, ne me tue pas pour cette fin de chapitre-ci ! XD Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

**Foxy White: **Je dirais plutôt qu'Esmé est sérieusement à plaindre XD Mais bon, c'est vrai que je l'ai fait vraiment très très méchante ^^'

**annecullen69: **C'est vrai, Carlisle est bien trop gentil avec Esmé et il devrait sérieusement penser à l'éjecter de sa vie \o/

Voila ! Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Bisous et à bientôt pour l'épilogue de Carlisle !

Luna

Chapitre 8: La fin.

Deux longs mois étaient maintenant passés. Deux longs mois que je n'avais toujours pas revu Amy. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Ne parlant plus à personne. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait nous dire qu'elle était toujours là. En effet, elle sortait de temps en temps par sa fenêtre pour aller chasser. Il n'y avait que ça. Tous les membres de la familles étaient allé la voir pour lui demander de sortir. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ma petite Amy ne répondait pas, et ne daignait pas sortir. Tout le monde semblait mal à l'aise. Seule Esmé paraissait de bonne humeur. Elle me gazouillait de jolis mots dans l'oreille, me chouchoutait comme jamais. Quand on ne se disputait pas. Et je me sentais mal. Tous les jours, j'allais devant la porte de sa chambre et lui parlais de tout et n'importe quoi. Au début, je lui demandais sans cesse de sortir. Je voulais tant la voir. Et au fur et à mesure, je lui parlai de mes journées. De la pluie, du beau temps. Et même de ce que nous ferions, si elle sortait. Je pouvais passer des heures à parler comme ça, assis contre cette porte. J'aurais pu aussi la détruire et voir enfin mon Amy. Mais non. Je ne le fis pas. Je voulais que tout se fasse dans le plus grand calme. Je voulais... Je voulais... Je la voulais pour moi tout seul. J'étais devenu complètement fou. Quand je me regardais dans une glace, je voyais le même visage que d'habitude. Si parfait. Mais tiré par le stress et la déprime. J'étais si mal, sans elle. Et Esmé n'arrangeait rien, en piaillant des idioties sur elle. Les disputes se faisaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus nombreuses, quand ma femme en avait marre de me voir devant cette porte.

Un vendredi d'avril, Esmé décida de partir en camping, avec toute la famille -Amy non comprise, évidemment- pour le week-end. Je me sentis obligé d'y aller. J'acceptai donc à contre-cœur. Edward décida de rester avec sa femme et sa fille « Au cas où Amy déciderait à sortir ». Je soupirai de bonheur et remerciai mon fils par la pensée.

Ce fut Emmett qui conduisit. J'eus tout le loisir de pouvoir admirer les paysages défiler sous mes yeux et de penser. Penser à elle. Elle. Toujours elle. Il n'y avait plus que son joli visage qui s'affichait sur mes rétines.

-A quoi penses-tu, mon amour ?

Il me fallut quelques temps avant de reprendre mes esprits, et comprendre la phrase d'Esmé.

-A rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Je pris la peine de me tourner vers elle et de lui sourire. Elle arborait un regard assassin.

-Tu penses à Amy ?

Rosalie soupira et nous recadra comme deux enfants.

-Vous allez arrêter un jour de vous disputer pour Amy ?

-Il n'a qu'à arrêter de penser à elle, et commencer à s'occuper un peu de sa femme et de ses enfants ! Aboya Esmé

Je vis Rosalie lever les yeux au ciel et elle marmonna quelque chose comme « Carlisle est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut ». Esmé fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Moi aussi.

Le week-end se passa très lentement, comme à peu près les deux derniers mois. Nous nous amusions en famille. Mais ces sorties n'étaient vraiment rien comparées à celles où Amy était de la partie. Les matchs de Base-ball étaient fades, les chasses trop faciles et les histoires autour du feu sans intérêt.

La nuit de samedi à dimanche, Alice eut une vision. Personne n'y fit fort attention. Il n'y avait que moi qui la regardait. Quand ses pupilles revinrent à la vie je lui demandai ce qu'elle avait vue. Bien qu'elle eut l'air horrifiée, ma fille me regarda, baissa et les yeux et me répondit dans un murmure

-Rien de bien important.

Je ne la croyais pas. Alice était vraiment du genre à mentir très très mal. J'essayai de lui tirer les vers du nez. Rien à faire, elle ne répondit pas. Je soupirai et le temps reprit son court.

Nous commençâmes à ranger nos affaires le dimanche, dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Le trajet de retour se déroula comme à l'aller: dans mes pensées. Esmé critiqua encore, mais je n'y fis même pas attention. Je ne saurais même réciter ce qu'elle avait dit.

La voiture s'engouffra sur le chemin de terre dans la soirée. Le temps était sec, mais les nuages noirs et bas ne présageaient rien de bon. Je fus le dernier, avec Esmé, à sortir de la voiture et à rentrer dans la villa. Quand j'entrai dans le salon, je crus à un rêve. Elle était là. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant avec perfection son si joli visage et ses yeux me regardant avec étonnement. Je lui souris. Surement comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Et je traversai le salon à grandes enjambées pour la prendre dans mes bras. J'en étais fou. Fou amoureux. Dieu devait me pardonner de tout cet amour que j'éprouvais pour elle.

-Amy ! Je suis si heureux que tu sois enfin de retour parmi nous, lui susurrai-je dans le creux de l'oreille

-Dé... Désolée. Dit-elle

Elle se dégagea, bien trop tôt à mon goût, de mon étreinte. Je lui souris et lui caressai tendrement la tempe.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre à partir de maintenant.

Et j'en étais certain. Tout allait aller pour le mieux. Ma petite Amy hocha la tête et s'assit dans le divan, les genoux pliés sous son menton. Je m'assis à ses côtés tout en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et la taquinai un peu.

-Mais pour que tout redevienne comme avant, il faut que tu retrouves ta bonne humeur habituelle.

A ce moment, Esmé explosa et se positionna devant nous.

-Rien ne rentrera jamais dans l'ordre, Carlisle ! Cette gamine ne changera pas !

-Esmé ! Grondai-je, Il faut que toi aussi tu fasses des efforts. Si tu arrêtais de la critiquer pour un rien, ce serait déjà plus facile. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Pourquoi ferais-je des efforts pour elle ?

Amy leva des yeux tristes vers Esmé.

-Et pourquoi en ferais-je alors pour toi, si tu n'en fais pas pour moi ?

Je resserrai légèrement ma main sur son épaule. Les disputes ne faisaient que reprendre de plus belle...

-Allez-vous un jour vous comporter à nouveau comme avant, et arrêter de vous disputer ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai une seule raison pour que vous vous haïssiez comme cela.

Esmé éclata de rire

-Aucune raison ? Carlisle, tu es aveugle ma parole ! Je crois qu'Amy se ferait un plaisir de t'expliquer le pourquoi de cette haine que j'éprouve pour elle.

Je me tournai vers l'intéressée. Alors elle savait pourquoi ?

-Oui, Répondit-elle, comme ailleurs

Après de longues secondes, Esmé prit Amy par le col de son T-shirt et la fit lever

-Alors ? Dis-le ! Cria-t-elle

A mon tour, je me levai. J'en avais assez de voir ma « femme » agir ainsi.

-Esmé ! Tu as perdu la t...

-Non, je ne le dirais pas, m'interrompit Amy, Je ne dirai rien pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne veux pas.

Elle arbora un regard de défi. J'eus soudain peur. Très peur de ce qu'il allait arriver. Et Edward, partant dehors, n'arrangea rien à se sentiment. Amy reprit.

-Je ne suis pas la fille que tu as toujours voulu avoir, Esmé. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a élevée, et ce n'est surtout pas toi qui m'as mise au monde !

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Amy envoyait des mots tellement horribles, mais pourtant vrai à sa mère adoptive... Cette dernière, au bord de la crise d'hystérie et tremblant de la tête aux pieds gifla de plein fouet mon péché. J'eus envie d'hurler. Je ne savais pas quel parti prendre, surtout après les paroles d'Amy. Elle continua.

-Et toi, tu n'es pas la mère que j'attendais. Tu n'es pas mieux que celle que j'avais quand j'étais humaine !

Esmé lâcha prise. J'étais triste. Comparer ma femme à sa mère d'antan... Et pourtant. Dans le fond, je trouvais qu'Amy avait raison. Et j'étais d'autant plus triste de penser cela. Esmé sourit alors. Un sourire véritablement démoniaque.

-Eh bien, maintenant qu'on en est aux révélations, tu peux nous dire pourquoi je te déteste, non ? Toute la famille sera heureuse de l'apprendre, ne crois-tu pas ?

Elle s'avança vers moi et me caressa la joue.

-Amy t'aime, Carlisle.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Je regardai ma fille enfouir son visage dans ses mains et tomber à genoux, dos au mur. Était-ce vrai ? Avais-je été aveugle, des années durant ? Je m'approchai lentement d'elle, m'accroupis et posai une main sur son épaule.

-C'est vrai, Amy ?

Elle leva ses grand yeux vers moi. Je n'avais même pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse. Je le savais. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards qu'elle me lançait. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide, des années durant ?

-Oui. C'est vrai. Répondit-elle en un souffle

Je posai ma main, auparavant sur son épaule, sur ses cheveux et les caressai d'un grand geste. Il y avait à nouveau cette bulle, autour de nous. Mais nous fûmes bien vite rappelés à l'ordre.

-Carlisle. Rugit Esmé, Maintenant, tu choisis: C'est elle, ou c'est moi.

Mon visage se décomposa. Que me demandait-elle, là ? Choisir entre elle et Amy ? Elle ne savait pas... L'amour que j'éprouvais pour notre « fille » était bien plus puissant que tout ce que j'avais connu. Il était l'instar de son appel de sang. J'allais réagir égoïstement. Tant pis pour la famille, tant pis pour le clan. Tant pis pour tout ce qu'on allait penser de moi. Mais Amy prit la parole. Avant moi.

-Carlisle n'aura pas l'occasion de se décider. Car je m'en vais. Je ne vous embêterai plus avec mes problèmes et mes sautes d'humeur.

Quoi ? Avais-je mal entendu ? Un cri retentit. Celui de Nessie qui traversa le salon et se jeta sur sa tante.

-Je veux pas que tu partes ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Elle hoquetait, sous les pleurs. Amy sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et rendit à Jacob.

-Désolée. Mais je l'ai déjà décidé. C'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Elle se tourna vers le restant du clan.

-Navrée de vous avoir causé tant de tracas.

J'étais dans mes pensées. Elle était en train de nous faire ses adieux ? Impossible. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas... C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser seul. Jamais !

Amy se tourna une dernière fois vers Esmé.

-Tu vis trop dans ton passé et tes rêves. Apprends à vivre au présent, Esmé.

Et elle partit.

J'étais toujours là. Figé sur place. Tout d'un coup, je courus dehors. Amy était à quelques mètres de moi. Elle n'avait rien pris. Juste ses vêtements qu'elle avait sur elle.

-Amy... Tu n'es pas obligée de t'en aller.

-Si, Répondit-elle d'une voix ferme, C'est indispensable pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Elle disait des idioties. De belles idioties.

-Mais non ! Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tout s'arrangera avec un peu d'efforts et de temps.

Elle se retourna. Quoiqu'elle aie pu me dire ce jour-là, je vis bien la tristesse dans ses yeux. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Tu es un utopiste, Carlisle. Rien ne s'arrangera si je reste parmi vous. Tu sais parfaitement qu'avec ce que je ressens pour toi, il sera à jamais impossible à l'avenir que je vive en paix avec Esmé.

Amy fit un pas. Je la retins du bras gauche. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas sans rien.

-Écoute Amy, je veux bien que tu prennes tes distances quelques temps. Mais prends au moins ton portable pour nous donner de tes nouvelles et reviens nous voir quelques fois.

-Non, Carlisle. Je pars à tout jamais et vous n'aurez pas besoin de mes nouvelles. Mais saches tout de même que si il y a un problème, j'arriverais et je vous aiderais.

Je devais lui dire que je l'aimais. Il le fallait. Mais quelque chose me bloquait. Je ne savais pas quoi. Pourtant, elle m'aimait. Je ne risquais plus rien à lui dire. Et pourtant... Ma main glissa le long de son bras fin et retomba à côté de moi.

-Amy...Murmurai-je

-Vis heureux avec Esmé. Adieu, Carlisle.

Et elle partit. Je ne pus même pas la rattraper. Je n'y serais pas arrivé. Je tombai lourdement sur le sol et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je voulais pleurer, me tuer. Il fallait que je meure. Ou alors... Que je revienne à ma vie normale. Comme avant. Avant que je la connaisse. C'est ce qu'elle voulait, après tout. Je sentis Esmé s'approcher de moi. Elle m'enlaça et je posai ma tête contre sa poitrine. J'étais maintenant, l'homme le plus malheureux de la planète. De l'univers.

-Allons, Carlisle, me susurra Esmé à l'oreille, Nous sommes tous là pour toi. Nous t'aimons vraiment. Nous allons nous remarier. Et un jour, nous aurons une nouvelle fille. Une gentille fille. Qui ne nous fera pas de misères. Et qui ne tombera pas amoureuse de toi.

Décidément, ma femme ne comprenait pas. Et j'allais devoir faire avec.


	18. Epilogue POV Carlisle

Bonjour bonjour !

Et voila ! L'avant dernière ligne droite avant la fin...

On dirait que vous avez toutes envie de secouer Carlisle et de lui dire « M'ALLER QUOI ! DIS-LUI ! » xD

Tout ce que j'espère c'est que cet épilogue ne vous décevra pas. Je ne sais pas si il y a un quelconque intérêt à faire un deuxième épilogue du POV d'Amy. Enfin, vous me direz quoi après avoir lu ceci.

Et SNT59, boarf nan mais y a pas d'intérêt à tuer Esmé, elle est assez punie comme ça ! x)

Enfin bon... Voila voila... J'ai quand même quelques idées alors... Bah je verrai bien !

Bisous & bonne lecture !

Luna.

Épilogue.

-Carlisle ! Tu vas une fois dire quelque chose ?

Un hurlement. Des cris. Comme d'habitude. Cela faisait des jours, des semaines, des mois que cela durait. Des mois que je ne répondais que par des hochements de tête ou bien des grognements. Personne ne m'avait encore vu comme ça. Ma seule délivrance était le travail. Je m'échappais totalement de mes soucis quotidiens et j'aidais des vies. Mais le calvaire recommençait tous les soirs, quand je rentrais à la villa. Esmé était plus que jamais horrible. Elle critiquait sans arrêt Amy. Tantôt d'être partie à la dernière minute, tantôt d'être partie trop tard. Et aussi, elle la maudissait d'être entrée dans notre vie. Dans sa vie.

Comme d'habitude, je ne répondis pas à sa remarque. Nous étions tous les deux dans le salon. Moi assis sur un des divans et regardant dehors, les yeux vides. Elle... Je ne savais même pas.

-As-tu seulement remarqué que les enfants étaient partis chez les Denali ? Tous !

Je m'en fichais totalement. Ils étaient assez grand pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Et ?

-Et alors nous avons la maison pour nous tout seuls, mon amour ! Que dirais-tu de prendre une douche tous les deux ? En couple. Cela fait si longtemps !

Je soupirai.

-Pourquoi ?

Esmé me fusilla du regard et me répondit sèchement

-Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes mariés, Carlisle ?

Mariés... Ah. Oui. J'avais « oublié » ce détail. Mais pour moi, cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

-Tu pourrais au moins me faire le plaisir de répondre, surtout à ce propos ! As-tu oublié que nous devions nous remarier ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle tenta de faire la douce, comme elle l'était avant.

-Carlisle... Pourquoi ne redeviens-tu pas comme avant... Par pitié.

-Je ne redeviendrai jamais comme avant, lui dis-je en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Pourquoi ? Hurla Esmé, Pourquoi ! Ne me dis pas que... Amy a quelque chose à voir là dedans ? Pas encore cette petite idiote !

Je baissai les yeux. J'eus l'impression qu'elle allait éclater.

-Réponds-moi ! C'est à cause de cette salope ?

C'en était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas insulter Amy comme cela. Pas devant l'homme qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Je me levai d'un bond et la toisai du regard, prêt à lui avouer ses quelques vérités.

-Qu'est-ce que cela changerait si je te répondais ? Rien ! Tu resterais ici à me critiquer sans arrêt ! Tu resterais ici même si je te disais ce que je pense vraiment ! Et arrête d'insulter mon Amy sans raisons ! Elle a déjà fait beaucoup pour toi, en s'en allant.

Esmé resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Puis son visage se décomposa.

-Ton Amy ? Répéta-t-elle, TON Amy ?

D'un geste lent, elle enleva sa bague. Celle que nous avions toujours utilisée lors de nos mariages. Et elle la laissa tomber sur la table en verre du salon. Le bruit de l'or claquant la vitre épaisse raisonna dans la villa entière. Celle qui avait partagé ma vie toutes ces décennies durant me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Carlisle. Écoute-moi bien. Dés que je serai sortie de la maison, je ne serai plus ton épouse. Dés que j'aurai fait un pas sur le perron, tu ne pourras plus me ravoir. Est-ce bien compris ?

Je restai muet, me rasseyant dans le divan d'un blanc cassé. Esmé arborait un regard de défi. Elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée à petit pas. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre pendant de longues minutes. Puis, elle ouvrit lentement la porte, qu'elle referma doucement derrière elle.

-Adieu, Carlisle.

-Adieu, Esmé, Murmurai-je.

Et elle partit. Nous n'étions encore qu'en début d'après-midi. Les nuages étaient lourds. Peut-être allait-il bientôt neiger. Je me levai lentement. Et toujours aussi lentement, je montai les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage. Je laissai mes pas me guider et arrivai devant la chambre d'Amy, porte close. J'entrai dans la pièce comme si elle avait été un sanctuaire. Le lit n'avait pas été fait. Ma petite Amy avait toujours été très désordonnée. Je ris pour moi-même et m'assis sur le matelas moelleux. Regardant mes main, j'enlevai doucement mon alliance et commençai à jouer avec. Je repensai à ma très chère Amy. Où était-elle, à présent ? Peut-être ne la reverrai-je jamais. Bien sûr. Elle aurait déjà été là. J'étais juste bon pour me faire livrer aux Volturis. Mais je n'allais pas le faire. J'allais vivre reclus de la société, attendant qu'elle vienne à moi. Et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudrait.

Les heures se succédèrent. Lentement. J'avais allumé la lampe de chevet et ne faisais plus que jouer avec cette alliance, qui n'avait maintenant plus d'intérêt pour moi. Soudain, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Esmé était-elle rentrée ? Impossible. J'avais bien lu dans ses yeux qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

-Carlisle ?

Me mettais-je à rêver éveillé, maintenant ?

-Emmett ? Alice ?

Non... Non ? Ces bruits de pas...

-Jasper ? Rose ?

Cette voix...

Esmé ?

Elle courut, monta les escaliers. Je jouais toujours frénétiquement avec l'alliance. Elle se retrouva dans l'encadrement de la porte, me regardant avec ses si beaux yeux remplis d'amour. Je sentis une vague de chaleur m'envahir. En même temps, j'étais toujours triste de l'avoir perdue.

-Où... Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-elle

-Chez les Denali.

Elle parut soulagée de la nouvelle. Néanmoins, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Et Esmé ? Où est-elle ? Vous n'êtes pas avec les autres ?

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et lui dis, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle est partie. Pour toujours.

Amy me dévisagea.

-Pardon ?

Je me levai et avançai vers elle.

-Esmé est partie. Elle en avait assez de me voir toujours la tête ailleurs, à penser à toi, Amy. Alors elle est partie.

Elle avait l'air totalement perdue et ne savait quoi me répondre.

-Je... Je... Je... Articula-t-elle

Doucement, je posai un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Chhht.

Elle se tut. Je retirai mon index et approchai mon visage du sien.

-Je t'aime, Amy.

-Qu...

Je ne la laissai même pas placer un mot. Sans crier gare, le posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'embrassai d'abord doucement. Puis l'envie folle que j'avais tenté de refouler pendant onze année refit surface. Plus forte que jamais. Fougueusement, je renforçai mon baiser et nous finîmes par tomber sur son lit. Je n'avais jamais embrassé Esmé avec autant d'amour, de passion et de chaleur.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Plus que ma propre vie.

-Moi aussi... murmura mon péché dans un souffle, Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et ce, pour l'éternité.

Et elle m'embrassa avec toute la douceur du monde.


	19. The last one: Letter

Hello les filles !

Et voila, le dernier « chapitre » [je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça comme ça...]. Je vous assure qu'après, il n'y aura plus rien. L'Ange est terminé. Ça me fait bizarre de l'écrire. C'est un peu comme la fin d'une longue aventure...

Mais bon, maintenant, je me consacre à ma nouvelle fic, celle de FBI Porté disparu [Oui oui je regarde des séries pourries et alors ? XD]. J'espère que vous prendrez tout de même la peine de lire le premier chapitre, histoire que j'aie votre avis ^^'

Ça ne sert pas à grand chose que je réponde à vos reviews, vu que je viens un peu de le faire. En tout cas, je suis contente que l'épilogue de Carlisle vous ai plus ! [SNT59: Eh oui ils vécurent heureux et tout l'toutim XD Mais on s'en doutait aussi].

Si jamais vous avez des questions ou quoi, je vous répondrai en review ;)

Bisous & bonne dernière lecture !

Luna

Lettre.

_Chère Bella,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tout se passe à merveille, à Forks. Nessie se porte-t-elle bien ? Et Edward (bon, tu n'es pas obliée de me répondre à son sujet) ?_

_Ici, il fait très pluvieux. Enfin, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur Londres ! Carlisle a un peu de mal à se se réhabituer au vieux continent, et surtout à sa ville natale, qui a beaucoup changé. Mais l'hôpital dans lequel il travaille lui plait beaucoup. Il est déjà considéré comme étant le meilleur médecin. Il a donc pas mal de boulot. Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé un emploi dans un petit magasin gothique ! Je t'assure ! J'y suis entrée pour postuler, sans beaucoup de conviction, et l'homme m'a tout de suite prise ! Ce serait, je cite « Grâce à ce magnifique teint pâle ». Je fais très... Vampire. Il parait que ça attire pas mal les foules. Et effectivement, le travail ne manque pas ! Bref, c'est assez cocasse en fait._

_Alice et Jasper sont venus nous rendre visite, la semaine dernière. D'après ce qu'Alice m'a dit, Esmé va très mal... Elle va bientôt aller chez les Volturis. Carlisle avait l'air d'être un peu peiné, mais sans plus. Pour ma part, je dois t'avouer que ça me déchire le cœur. Finalement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été une vraie salope. Je m'en veux terriblement. Mais comme dit mon Ange, ce n'est pas ma faute. C'était le destin. Et on ne peut de toute façon pas revenir en arrière._

_Au fait, vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez ! Vous me manquez terriblement. Edward aussi, quand même. Rose et Emmett nous ont appelés il y a une heure. Ils viendront à leur tour d'ici quelques jours. Mais Rosalie a déjà dû te mettre au courant. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que vous êtes les bienvenus ! Surtout que toi et Nessie n'avez jamais vu Londres hein. Il y a de magnifiques bâtiments à visiter. Puis il y a assez de place dans l'appartement. Une fois de plus, Carlisle a vu trop grand ! En fait, tout le clan pourrait venir vivre avec nous, tellement il y a de chambres. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il a acheté celui-là, et pas l'appart' que je lui ai montré. _

_Oh ! Comment ai-je pu oublier de te dire ça ? C'est pourtant super important ! Vous allez de toute façon devoir venir quelques temps. En effet, Carlisle m'a demandé en mariage ! Oui je suis sérieuse ! Il veut quelque chose de plus officiel. Je ne lui ai pas encore donné ma réponse, mais tu la connais déjà. Et lui aussi en fait. Il joue juste le jeu en me taquinant. Bref, vous devrez venir, vous n'avez même pas le choix ! _

_J'espère avoir une réponse rapide, que ce soit par mail ou téléphone !_

_Je t'embrasse bien fort, ainsi que ta mignonne petite fille et ton énergumène de mari._

_Amy._

_PS: Si je t'ai envoyé une lettre, c'est parce que je m'ennuie à mourir en attendant Carlisle et que ça m'occupera d'aller la poster. Puis je ne sais pas, ça a du charme d'envoyer et recevoir un courrier en main propre._

_PS 2: J'espère que Edward n'aura pas été chambouler toute ma chambre, j'ai encore besoin de mes DVD !_


	20. Bonne nouvelle !

Bien le bonjour très chères lectrices !

Alors voila, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. En effet, je vais entamer une nouvelle fanfic Twilight. Jusque là, rien de bien anormal. Mais il y a un petit plus: Je vais reprendre Amy, eh oui ! Néanmoins, ce sera une toute nouvelle histoire, avec un nouveau personnage. Mais je me suis tellement attachée au couple Amy-Carlisle que je ne peux pas faire autrement que de créer cette fic en y incluant l'Ange. Ce sera un peu comme une suite genre un an ou deux après la lettre d'Amy à Bella.

En espérant vous revoir bientôt avec le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfic.

Bisous,

Luna


End file.
